


Hooked on a Feeling

by duhkotah_writes



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternating Perspective, Character Study Through a Children's Movie, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Together, Good Dad Johnny Lawrence, It's at least fanon if not canon, Johnny Lawrence Gives Good Head, Johnny is Bi, Mild Domme Play, P in the V Sex, POV Third Person, Recreational Drug Use, Reverse Slow Burn - Freeform, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The Author Likes to Drop the F-Bomb, bisexual main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhkotah_writes/pseuds/duhkotah_writes
Summary: This is my blantantly self-insert fic starring Johnny Lawrence and my OC, except not really OC because it's literally Me, Naomi Mitchell. Takes place in 2007 because I just really wanted to explore this period in Johnny's life. Other OC's are based on fellow dancers and staff I worked with when I was a stripper in Eugene, OR.This is my frist time writing/posting for the Cobra Kai fandom and I hope everybody enjoys it!I wish I was better at writing summaries, read the tags y'all.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Shannon Keene - Friendship, Shannon Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	1. I'm High on Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Basically everything about Naomi's personallity and background is based on my own life experiences. The only major differences being in name and where and when we were born. Naomi being 27 in 2007 puts her birthdate in 1980 in sunny Reseda, CA. whereas I was born in a small Idaho mountain town in 1993.  
> I meant to write a smutty stipclub meet-cute oneshot and then boom, plot happened, and I ended up with this monster. I also got pretty nostalgic about my days as a dancer. I would like to continue this, but I can't be trusted to stick to my convictions or an update schedule, so it's marked complete for now.

When Naomi Mitchell was in high school she never pictured herself in such a place as where she had ended up. Dancing at a topless bar called _The Gold Rush_ in her hometown of Reseda California at age twenty-seven, but over the last seven years she's learned to call this place home. The other dancers and staff are practically her family.

As a teenager Naomi thought she'd have a cute little photography studio, or be a freelance photojournalist by now. Maybe even married, if she was lucky. After graduating high school Naomi took classes at the local community college, found a job as a waitress, and worked her way towards moving out of her childhood home. She even met a guy when she was working a closing shift at the bistro one night, only a few months after she turned eighteen. Logan.

Naomi and Logan went on to date off and on for a couple years. She was twenty when the couple had hit a particularly sweet patch off _on again_ and they decided to get a place together. Naomi had been excited, her year long lease on her first apartment was up in a couple months anyway, it was perfect timing. Then, Naomi's parents decided to get divorced.

With Naomi's older siblings having long been moved out and her, the baby of the family, really settling into a life of her own, they decided they weren't as happy with each other as they once thought. Since Naomi had a couple weeks before her lease was officially up, Momma and Daddy gave her a choice; she could go with one of them after the house sold, or stay here in Reseda. Daddy had decided he would go to Washington to be with great-grandma, and Momma decided to go back to Idaho to live with her parents.

The choice had been obvious, at the time. Naomi stayed. She had just signed a lease on a place with Logan, but she could have gotten out of it if she really wanted to. She was still going to school, though she eventually had to quit to work full time when Logan could no longer hold down a job. She and Logan had even been planning on getting a cat together once they were all moved in to the new place.

So, Naomi stayed. At least she still has the cat, Bennett, and the apartment, even if Logan is long gone. Not like she misses him. Them breaking up was for the benefit of everyone involved, even though the circumstances were rather unsavory. Naomi and Logan's relationship was just so intense it made three years seem like a decade, so when they finally broke it off for good and she never heard from him again it was... _bizarre._ It took some getting used to.

She wonders how different her life would be if she had taken the chance to get out when she had it. Naomi still sees her parents for holidays, switches off which house she goes to for Christmas every year. This year is Momma's and she can’t wait to spend a whole week around her cooking. Despite having nothing really keeping her in Reseda she can't find it in herself to actually want to leave. If Naomi's honest with herself _The Gold Rush_ is the only thing that's keeping her where she is. Naomi's gotten comfortable here, it's home. It's familiar.

Naomi is still lost in thought, pretending to listen to a customer drone on about his investments, when a solid mass bumps into her from behind. Not too hard, but hard enough to make her stumble forward and her drink slosh over the rim of the glass.

Naomi whips her head around, fully prepared to chew out some already too drunk asshole, and finds the bluest pair of eyes she's ever seen. They're not bleary. _He's not drunk,_ she thinks absently. The next thing she registers is _blonde, blonde, blonde_ hair falling across his forehead, and her eyes track downwards. Strong nose, jawline that could cut glass, broad shoulders, the sleeve of his black t-shirt squeezing around his bicep, narrow waist, long legs. The first word that comes to mind to describe this man as a whole is _thick._ His big hands are outstretched as if to steady her, and she wishes he'd had to just to feel them on her.

Naomi straightens and turns fully to face him, in her eight-inchers she's just as tall as he is, maybe even a little taller. "Hey," she breathes, unable to come up with anything better after suddenly coming face to face with this blonde Adonis.

"Hey," comes his deep, gruff reply. Naomi has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a needy whimper down. "I'm real sorry about that, I was looking for someone and wasn't paying attention. Can I get you another drink?"

Naomi glances down at the drink in her hand, still mostly full, before looking back up and biting her lip around a smile, "Absolutely."

Adonis gives her a smirk. "Right on," he says, giving a little pump of his fist before turning to the bar. "Two of whatever she's having," he says, motioning to her with a thumb over his shoulder.

Naomi pounds her Crown Royal & Coke while his broad, muscly back is turned to her, setting her glass on the bar beside his elbow. Adonis turns his head to send her a wink and it takes every ounce of will-power in her body not to swoon. The customer she had been talking to previously scoffs from a couple seats down and gets up to leave the bar. Naomi feels a little bad, but whatever, he was your typical Richard Geere wannabe, anyway.

Adonis turns away from the bar and gives her a little smirk as he hands over her drink. "I never caught your name," he says.

Naomi opens her mouth to reply, 'I never caught yours,' when the DJ comes over the speakers and her mouth snaps closed.

_"That's Serena coming off Main Stage, Serena will now be available for table dances, and with that we have Dakota! Dakota is coming on Main Stage for two songs, come show her some love! Song number one."_

"That's me," Naomi chirps before striding towards the stage, feeling Adonis' eyes on her the whole way.

Johnny watches the girl, Dakota, stride towards the stage and climb the stairs in her impossibly high heels before she sprays down a towel and starts wiping the pole. Dakota wipes up and down as she turns around the pole before turning her back towards him and bending all the way down. Her lithe mile-long legs make his mouth water as _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ plays loudly overhead, slightly muffled by the sound of his own pulse beating in his ears.

Johnny turns back to the bartender, her long red hair in a braid down her back with one of her arms tattooed from shoulder to wrist, and slaps a twenty down for change. The bartender smirks and side-eyes him as she counts out twenty singles before sliding them across the bar with a click of her tongue, "Go get her, Tiger."

Johnny takes the stack of ones, giving the bartender a wink and nodding before going to seat himself at Dakota's stage front and center. Nobody else has sat down yet, but it's dinner time on a Wednesday, he wasn't expecting much. Dakota dances around the pole gracefully, pointing her toes and playfully clacking her heels together with the beat, before she leans back against the pole facing him and sinks to the floor.

Dakota's knees bend until her back touches the floor and she brings her legs up in a smooth sweeping motion. Her legs stay upright for a moment before parting to give him a peek of Dakota propped up on her elbows. She fails at giving Johnny a wink before her legs come back together with another clack of her heels.

Johnny feels himself chuckle at Dakota's cute expression, he wonders if she knows she can't wink, and suddenly she's on hands and knees. Crawling towards him with her bottom lip trapped between her pearly whites. On auto-pilot Johnny thumbs a few singles from the stack to let them slip over the railing.

Dakota subtly sweeps them away before leaning on the railing and bringing a knee up, stretching her toned body out before him like a cat. Arms outstretched, chest low, ass high in the air. "So," she purrs, "you got my name but I still don't have yours."

"Johnny," he croaks. He shakes his head and clears his impossibly dry throat before he tries again. "Johnny Lawrence."

Dakota giggles, "Hey, my last name is a first name, too," she says. She straightens back up, shaking her long, silky looking, chocolate brown hair behind her and running a hand through it before looking down at him.

Johnny chuckles, "Yeah? What's yours?"

Dakota smirks like the cat that got the canary, "Wouldn't you like to know," she says, still smirking, before bringing her knee back down to sit on her heels in front of him. Dakota slowly, tantilizingly, brings her hand up to undo the front tie of her rainbow tie-dye bikini top, "Johnny Lawrence, well isn't it just your lucky day bumping into me," she says, pulling at the securing tie until the top opens and slides off her shoulders.

Johnny feels his jaw go slack at the sight of her round perky tits, no more than a perfect handful, and her pierced nipples. He notices as she stands that Dakota's bellybutton is also pierced, and her nose. Right through the middle, the part of Johnny's own nose that is fucked from being broken so many times. The jewelery is all silver bars and balls with little black stones.

Johnny could trace a diamond over her body from piercing to piercing, and he wonders if Dakota did that on purpose. It definitely brings attention to her core, her tight six pack, obliques and V-cut even rivaling his own. Some guys aren't into that, intimidated by chicks that are more cut than they could ever hope to be. Johnny's not one of those guys. He thinks athletic chicks are hot as fuck. Chicks that would be down to work out with him, maybe even spar.

Dakota slides down the pole back to the floor and starts doing leg dancing. Johnny has never known what to call it, Shannon just called it 'floor work', but he sure as hell likes to watch long legs making shapes up in the air, crossing back and forth teasingly. Dakota sweeps her legs to the side as she's propped on an elbow, opening them in a V and giving him another not-wink before closing them again to flip onto her stomach.

Dakota pushes herself up on both hands as her knees slide apart until she's basically straddling the bare floor, her bright white platforms tucked under her ass. She does that thing with her ass that guys can do with their pecs, making the muscles jump one at a time, and Johnny groans under his breath. Dakota slides her knees back together and stands with one fluid motion as her second song starts.

Johnny feels his jaw go slack as the opening notes of _Rock of Ages_ greet his ears, he bites his lip around a wide grin and pumps his fist under the table surrounding the stage. Johnny fucking loves this song. The opening lyrics 'It's better to burn out than fade away,' have been his motto since he was a teenager. He listened to _Pyromania_ for days on repeat after he got his first copy.

Dakota turns around the pole with a smile before grasping the pole with both hands and lifting herself to climb to the top. Once she reaches the top Dakota releases the pole with her legs, only supporting herself at the top with hands and locked elbows, before swinging her body to the left of the pole and flipping upside down to hook her inside ankle around the pole above her.

Before Johnny can stop himself he lets out a whoop and claps his hands, but fuck, that was impressive! Shan never did pole tricks, she didn't have to, she has big tits and full lips and that unatainable aloofness these fuckin' Joes fall all over themselves for. Dakota looks at him upside down and grins before blowing him a kiss as gravity tries to bring her down, slowly sliding as the pole turns lazily.

Dakota braces herself with her lower hand around the pole and shifts her position until she's gripping the pole in the crook of her groin, both legs extended in a V above her. She brings her legs together before gripping the pole above her with her upper hand and flipping her weight until she's facing the floor, holding the pole behind her as it's clenched between her lean thighs.

For a split second during the transition, when she dropped her hips, Johnny thought she was going to fall flat on her face. But she didn't. Dakota caught her weight a mere foot from the floor, giving him another not-wink before using her free hand to push off from the floor and spin faster, kicking her feet cheekily until she slides all the eay down. Dakota sidles on hands and knees to a group of college looking guys across the round stage from him, giving them her floor work and leg dances after they let bills slide over the railing.

Dakota stands to go back up the pole for her finale, climbing all the way up and performing an intricate combo that somehow ends with her bottoms hooked and sinched around the pole as she unhooks her legs to land gracefully on both feet, left in the smallest thong known to mankind.

A tiny triangle of white fabric held in place by thin elastic straps, leaving her neatly trimmed landing strip on full display. Johnny groans and almost lets his head drop to the table-top.

_Fuck, this chick is hot,_ Johnny thinks, _and unfortunately just my type._ Brunette, athletic, gives off a vibe that she wouldn't stand for his bullshit. Bonus, she dances to Def Leppard and fuckin rocks it. The last thing Johnny needs to do, however, is get involved with another dancer.

Johnny came here today looking for Shannon, the mother of his kid. Shannon hasn't spoken to him in months, and when he heard she was dancing again this was the first place he had come. He just wants to know about Robby. He knows he's been a shit father and it's probably too little too late, but damn, Johnny misses his pup.

Before Johnny knows it Dakota's set is over and she's collecting her tips, crouching down in front of him. Without thinking he dumps the rest of his singles over the railing into her hands.

Naomi giggles as Johnny slips her the rest of his bills in a messy pile. She bites her lip as she looks up at him from under her lashes, "Thanks. You wanna come out to the patio with me after I get dressed?"

"Yeah," Johnny breathes, barely audible. He blinks and swallows, Naomi's eyes tracking the bob of his Adam's apple before he clears his throat. "Yeah, I'll get another round and meet you out there?"

Naomi bites her lip around a smile and nods, "Sounds perfect. You can leave my drink at the bar and I'll grab it from Bella on my way out, 'kay?"

Johnny nods again, standing from his seat at the stage to head to the bar. He orders himself a Coors Banquet and another Crown & Coke for Dakota, paying with a hundred spot. He receives another grip of singles and a few twenties for change, the bartender smirking knowingly at him. _Yeah, I'm probably gonna get a dance or two. Fucking sue me,_ Johnny thinks, _Isn't that why you're all here?_

Johnny drops a few singles in her tip jar, despite feeling slightly judged, and takes his beer out to the patio to wait for Dakota.

Naomi hastily stuffs her money into her purse and redresses next to the stage, pounding her drink before she goes to the bar to swap her empty glass for a freshly filled one. "Can you put my dinner order in now?"

Bella nods, "Sure, baby. That guy is fucking hot, by the way," she says with a smirk.

"Shit, I know, right?" Naomi gushes.

Bella nods again, "He seems so familiar but I can't place him. He's totally into you, though."

Naomi scoffs and motions down herself, like, 'Duh, look at me.'

Bella giggles, "Yes, you're hot as fuck yourself, but I mean _into you_ , into you."

Naomi scoffs again and rolls her eyes before heading for the patio, "Let me know when my food is up," she calls over her shoulder. Naomi sets her purse and drink on the table by the patio door, taking her silk robe from her hook and pulling it on before grabbing her things and pushing through the patio door.

Johnny stands to greet her and holds the door open from the other side with a little lopsided smile. "Thanks," Naomi mutters, returning his smile as she seats herself on one of the wooden benches lining the small semi-enclosed space. She settles her drink next to her and takes her pack of Camels from her purse, extracting a cigarette from the carton and lighting it.

Naomi blows out her first drag and notices Johnny grimace. "Does this bother you?" Naomi asks, slightly terse, holding up her lit cigarette with a cocked eyebrow.

Johnny shakes his head, "Nah. Just this guy I used to know, real asshole, smoked cigars and I never got over the smell," he explains with a shrug, making Naomi feel like the asshole.

Naomi sucks a breath through her teeth, "Shit, sorry. I can put it out if you want?"

Johnny shakes his head again, "Don't do it for my benefit. It's your break, I can deal. I'm a big boy, after all."

Naomi giggles and looks pointedly at his crotch, "I'd bet you are," she says before looking back up to his face.

Johnny's cheeks are tinged pink and he tries to bury his smug grin. "Never had any complaints," he says, stuffing his hands in his pockets with a shrug.

Naomi giggles again, amazed she managed to make this hunk of man _shy._ "So, what do you do when you're out in the real world?"

Johnny chuckles and comes to sit next to her on the bench, "I've done just about everything but I recently fell into general contracting. Handyman type shit."

Naomi hums, "That's pretty cool. I like a man that's good with his hands," she says, looking over at Johnny to send him a wink.

Johnny chuckles and shakes his head, looking down at his feet with that lopsided smirk.

"What's so funny?" Naomi asks.

Johnny looks back up at her, smirk still firmly in place, "D'you know you can't wink for shit?"

Naomi scoffs incredulously, "Yes, I can."

Johnny chuckles again, "No. You can't. You close both eyes every time."

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Naomi demands.

Johnny barks a laugh, "Nope. Sorry, babe."

Naomi fumes. "What the fuck? I've worked here for seven years, 'winking' all the while, and nobody bothered to tell me I can't even fucking wink. Why?!"

Johnny laughs in earnest until he notices her withering glare and sobers up, "Didn't mean to burst your bubble. If it makes you feel any better you look cute as fuck _trying_ to wink. Probably why nobody ever said anything."

Naomi scoffs again, "So why did you?"

Johnny shrugs and gives her that lopsided smile that's slowly digging it's way under her skin, "Would you prefer someone else break the news?"

Naomi catches his eyes and feels herself smiling softly back at him, "I suppose not."

They hold each other's gaze for seconds that feel like hours, Naomi's cigarette long forgotten and burning away between her fingertips. Johnny's smile slips off his face as he glances down to her lips and wets his own before catching her eyes again. For a blissful, absurd moment, Naomi realizes he's leaning in for a kiss. She holds her breath and leans in as well, her emerald green eyes locked to his ocean blue, until they're a breath away from meeting each other's lips.

Naomi's eyes fall closed and she tilts her head, and the patio door slams open. They spring apart just before Bella appears. "Your food is up, baby," she calls before heading back inside. None the wiser.

Naomi looks from the door, to Johnny, down to the cigarette pinched in her fingertips, before hastily stamping it out in the butt-bucket mounted to the wall and gathering her purse to escape inside.

Naomi's cheeks are aflame. She's worked here for the better part of a decade and never came that close to taking such a risk, let alone almost getting caught red-handed. She spots her plate at her usual place at the bar and considers taking it back to the dressing room to hide and eat. In the end Naomi sucks it up, setting her purse on the bar by her plate and sitting down to dig into her chicken alfredo.

Johnny sits for a moment, staring at the door Dakota escaped through, the lingering smell of her cigarette and abandoned drink the only evidence she was out here with him in the first place.

 _What the fuck? I come here looking for Shannon and end up almost kissing a woman I just met? Fuck, I've got issues,_ Johnny thinks, bouncing his leg against the patio deck. _I should go apologize and just leave. Shan obviously isn't here, she would've made her presence known by now._

Johnny sighs and scrubs a hand over his face before grabbing his beer and Dakota's drink to go back inside. He sees Dakota seated at the bar with her back towards him, picking at a big plate of pasta. Johnny comes to stand beside Dakota, she's nibbling on a piece of chicken as she stares off into space.

"Hey," he says as he sets Dakota's drink next to her plate, making her jump in her seat with a 'meep' of surprise. Dakota looks at him over her shoulder, pink lips parted and green eyes wide, and Johnny forgets what he was going to say. Dakota's jaw snaps closed but she looks up at him expectantly. Johnny clears his throat.

"Hey, didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry about just now, I don't know what came over me. I-"

Naomi cuts him off, "It's okay! Nothing happened, so. We're good," she says, dropping her eyes to the bar-top and shifting her hair over her shoulder to hide her blush. "Thanks for bringing my drink back."

Naomi picks up her glass and almost has her lips wrapped around the straw for a sip when she comes to her senses. "Oh!" Naomi exclaims, placing the drink back on the bar like it personally offended her.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asks, brow crinkled with confusion.

"I just, um-" Naomi stammers. She doesn't think Johnny would do anything to her drink, but you can never be too careful. It's the first cardinal rule of dancing; never trust a stranger with your drink. You can't even trust regs with your drink. Naomi has made that mistake, and frankly, never wants to again. She doesn't want to offend Johnny, he doesn't seem like the type to drug a girl's drink, but she's been wrong before.

"I just, uh, almost forgot the first rule of being a dancer. Don't trust a customer with your drink," she explains sheepishly.

Johnny's brow scrunches further, and Naomi worries she's offended him after all, until his eyes go wide with realization. "Oh! Shit, I didn't think of that. Fuck, let me buy you another one. I didn't mean to make you think that. I swear I'd never do that, to your drink or anyone else's. That shit is fucked," he says all at once, his eyes earnest.

Naomi gives him mercy in a soft smile. "I believe you. The guys that would would say the same thing you did, but angry. You know what I mean? Like, 'How dare you think I'd drug your drink just because I'm a man?' And then they drug your drink."

Johnny's expression his warring between horrified and enraged, his fist clenched on the bar. "I take it you've been...?" He lets the question hang in the air.

Naomi swallows and nods. "I have. You can be as careful as possible but some guys are always looking for a slip-up."

Johnny flares his nostrils, clenching his fist harder against the bar until his knuckles turn white.

Naomi lays her hand over his fist with a soft, "Hey," and has to ignore the initial spark of touching him for the first time, "It's all good." Johnny's skin is so warm, Naomi doesn't want to stop touching him. She wants to absorb his heat like a lizard sunbathing on a hot rock.

Johnny relishes the feeling of Dakota's hand over his and feels the rage at some nameless, faceless asshole bleed out of him. "Okay. All good," he breathes with a little nod of his head.

Dakota gives him a smile and pats his hand before pulling away. "Are you hungry?" Dakota asks, pointing at her plate, "We can share, I always end up taking home leftovers anyway."

_You need to leave, dude,_ Johnny tells himself. He doesn't listen. Instead, Johnny lets his tip up with a smile before pulling out the stool next to Dakota and seating himself with a shrug. "I could eat, long as I'm doing you a favor."

Naomi nudges her elbow against his, and there's that spark again, "As long as I'm not inconveniencing you," she snarks, earning a chuckle from Johnny, the throaty sound making her belly warm. "Bella, can we have another fork, please?"

Bella turns from where she's pouring a pint of Guinness for another customer with a smile, "Sure, baby."

"And another round?" Johnny asks, pushing Dakota's old drink away from them.

Bella huffs a laugh and smiles with all her teeth, "Coming right up, Tiger."

Dakota giggles beside him, "She call everybody Tiger or am I just special?" Johnny asks.

Dakota gives him a smirk, "She calls everyone a nickname; baby, honey, sugar, but Tiger isn't usually in her repertoire. So I guess you are pretty special."

Johnny feel his cheeks heat to the tips of his ears, "Guess I'll take it, then," he grumbles, twirling his beer bottle in one hand.

Dakota giggles beside him again and puts her hand over his forearm, her thumb stroking over his skin making the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. Before he can overthink it Johnny lays his free hand over Dakota's, his long middle finger stroking back and forth over the back of her hand. She draws a sharp inhale and Johnny moves to withdraw his hand, when Dakota lifts her hand to lace her fingers through his.

God, Naomi has no idea what she's doing, but she can't stop. The little zings of electricity she gets from feeling Johnny's skin beneath her palm are addictive. When Johnny let her lace her fingers through his her heart leapt into her throat, and set up camp. Unable to look Johnny in the face, Naomi keeps her eyes trained on their intertwined fingers. Johnny's thumb sweeping back and forth over hers, until Bella announces her presence at their end of the bar with an exaggerated clearing of her throat.

Johnny looks up from he and Dakota's clasped hands to find Bella eyeing them with a mix of curiosity and disapproval. Johnny knows this isn't specifically against the rules, just holding hands, but it doesn't look great. Other customers won't want to get dances or tip Dakota if they think he's her boyfriend or something.Johnny loosesns his grip to pull away when Dakota's grip on his fingers tightens, holding his hand right where it is. He has to bite the inside of his lip to keep from grinning.

Dakota props her other elbow on the bar, resting her chin in her hand innocently. "Thank you, Bella," she chirps when Bella sets their drinks down. Bella lays an extra fork by Dakota's plate and looks to her with a cocked eyebrow. Dakota meets Bella's gaze with pursed lips and raised eyebrows, defiant. Bella narrows her eyes, tipping her head as she and Dakota have a silent conversation.

Johnny flicks his eyes between the two women like he's watching a tennis match, but Dakota seems to stand her ground; wherever that is, until Bella concedes with a little nod and goes back to her post.

Naomi lets go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, finally taking a peek at Johnny to find that soft lopsided smile. Naomi bites her lip around a smile before taking another deep breath, swiping her thumb over his, loosening her grip on his fingers and letting go to hand Johnny the extra fork.

Johnny takes the fork and Naomi scoots the plate towards the middle, both turning towards each other until their knees brush. Naomi almost jumps, even through his jeans she can feel the heat that seems to radiate off of Johnny.

Naomi clears her throat and tries to swallow her heart back down with a long sip of her fresh drink, which she notices isn't nearly as strong as the first three, but that's fine. She would rather be clear headed for now, anyway. Johnny seems to be waiting for Naomi to take a bite, so she does, letting her knee brush against his again as she leans over the plate.

Dakota takes a huge, unflattering bite of pasta, sucking a noodle so hard into her mouth it whips up and hits her in the nose. Just like that the tension of 'What the fuck is happening?' is broken and they're laughing. Dakota covers her mouth with a napkin as she snorts, laughing and trying not to choke.

Johnny finds himself wiping tears from his eyes, he can't remember the last time he laughed so hard, and it wasn't even that funny. Just a break from the intensity of a few minutes that felt like a lifetime. Eventually they collect themselves and Johnny raises his beer, "Cheers, babe. I'm real glad I met you," he says, giving Dakota a wink when she clinks her glass against his bottle.

Dakota gives him a shy smile and looks up at him from under her lashes, "I'll drink to that, Adonis," she says before taking a sip of her drink and setting it back down.

Johnny feels himself grinning at her nickname for him, not just because it's incredibly accurate, but because it sounded more like a term of endearment than anything else he's heard so far. "Adonis, huh? I like that better than Tiger," he says.

Dakota nods with a soft little smile as she twirls more pasta around her fork, "Duly noted," she says before taking her bite.

Johnny nods and smiles at her chipmunk cheeks full of pasta before taking a bite of his own. "Damn," he starts around his mouthful, "this is really good."

Dakota looks up with a nod, licking her lips as she swallows, "I know, right? The cook makes the alfredo from scratch."

Johnny hums and swallows, "I always forget, is alfredo the noodles or the sauce?"

Dakota snorts a laugh into her drink before setting it down and wiping her nose and lips with her napkin. "God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," she starts, still giggling. "Alfredo is the sauce, the noodles are called fettucine."

Johnny rolls his eyes, "It's just confusing when it's called 'Fettucine Alfredo' no matter where you go. Either one could mean noodles or sauce, how am I supposed to know?"

Dakota gives him a _look_ , with her eyes all big and her bottom lip pushed out like, 'Aren't you cute?' Johnny rolls his eyes again, making Dakota giggle, and takes another bite. They keep eating in companionable silence, stealing glances at each other whenever their knees brush under the bar.

Naomi's belly is full and warm, and she cant tell if it's the food, her slight buzz, or just Johnny making her feel this way. Most likely it's a combination of all three. Naomi basks in Johnny's solid presence by her side, until Serena is called back on stage and she curses under her breath. "I'm up after Serena and I want to go change before my next set, so I'll be back, okay?"

Johnny nods with a smile and watches Dakota gather her things to go back to the dressing room, "Sure, you want me to get you another drink?"

Dakota smiles at him and shakes her head, "No, thanks, I'll wait until I get off stage for my next one. Back in a jiff," she says, smoothing her hand down his back as she takes her leave. Johnny's skin tingles with her touch long after Dakota dissappears into the back.

Against all his better judgement Johnny breaks another hundred when ordering his next beer, putting all his twenties in one pocket and his singles in the other, fully intent on getting a dance when Dakota is off stage. _You're a fucking idiot,_ the voice in his head sing-songs at him.

Johnny knows he's an idiot, he's accepted it, he's owning it. Even if it comes back to bite him in the ass. Johnny is basically going to submit himself to torture, but what can he say? He's a glutton for punishment.

Johnny takes a few more bites of pasta while he waits for Dakota to come back and sips at his Coors. Serena's first song ends, followed by her second, and Dakota still hasn't come back. Serena's second song ends and Johnny gets up from the bar to seat himself at the stage, slipping a few singles over the railing as she's collecting her tips. Serena collects her tips and gives him a cheeky smile as the DJ calls Dakota up.

Fleetwood Mac's _Rhiannon_ starts to play over the speakers and Johnny bites his lip around a grin. This song, fucking classic. Dakota emerges from the back; her long, thick hair is piled on top of her head, secured with those hair stick things, and she's wearing a long black velvet dress with slits all the way up to her hip on each side. Dakota also switched out her bright white heels for patent black ones. Johnny likes the white ones better, they make her already long legs look like they could go on for miles, but the black ones are still hot.

Naomi knows she'll have to rely almost entirely on muscle memory for this set as soon as she climbs on stage. Johnny's eyes are heavy on her. A solid warmth surrounding her body, making her skin tingle and brain turn to mush. This is Naomi's favorite set to dance to because it makes her feel so sexy, and Mike, the DJ, only plays it for her before the night picks up. Mike likes to play her Poison and Mötley Crüe to keep the energy up when the club is busy, so she's glad Johnny is here to see it. Naomi wants to show off her sensual side to someone who will truly appreciate it.

Naomi spins around the pole, pausing to bump her hip against it with the beat before changing direction, keeping her eyes off Johnny as much as posible to focus on the music. Johnny's eyes are still heavy on her, tracking each of her movements with an intensity she can feel boring into her skin. Adrenaline thrums through Naomi's veins, her heart beating like a hummingbird in her chest.

Before she knows it _Rhiannon_ starts to fade out to be replaced by the opening notes of _Black Velvet._ Bluesy, sexy, Southern rock tones that pair perfectly with Alannah Myles' erotic gravelly vocals.

Naomi pulls the chop sticks from her hair and shakes it out behind her, taking another turn around the pole she whips her hair around until shes facing Johnny with her back to the pole. Naomi makes eye contact with Johnny for the first time since she left him at the bar, and pulls down the spaghetti straps of her dress one by one to shimmy out of it. She pushes the dress over her hips and it lands in a pool at her feet. Naomi kicks her dress towards the stairs and adjusts the straps of her black g-string.

Johnny bites his lip and adjusts himself in his jeans. The look in Johnny's eyes sends a little thrill through her and Naomi improvises a shoulder mount. Standing on tippy-toes in her platforms and gripping the pole behind her with one hand over the other, she presses her shoulder to the pole, swings her leg, and propels herself upwards in one fluid motion until both ankles connect with the pole. Naomi locks her ankles around the pole, squeezing with both knees until she can release her hands and she's hanging upside down.

Johnny whoops and claps Below her and Naomi feels herself beaming as she shifts her weight to drop her outside leg and transition into an inside leg hook. Johnny claps again as the pole turns her lazily to face him, Naomi blows him a kiss before shifting her weigh to grasp the pole below her and between her knees to move into the butterfly.

Johnny can't help but cheer for Dakota when she's up there bending her body into incredible shapes, it really is fucking impressive. Dakota shifts again to wrap both legs around the pole putting her hands on the floor, pulling herself forward as her legs slide down the pole until her knees touch the ground. On hands and knees Dakota whips her hair back, her eyes on him as she slinks across the floor to the railing.

Dakota reaches the railing and puts her knee up, stretching out before him like her first set, chest low with her perfect ass up in the air. Johnny bites his lip with a groan and adjust his increasingly tight jeans. Dakota catches the action and licks her lips, when her eyes snap back to his her pupils are fully blown. Johnny's pretty sure his are too.

Naomi is sure her expression mirrors Johnny's, lip clenched between teeth, pupils blown wide. Naomi sits back on her heels, supporting herself with a palm against the floor as she leans back to ghost her fingertips from her collarbone down between her breasts to her core. She spreads her knees to rest her hand over her pussy, barely covered by the tiny triangle of shiny black fabric, drumming her fingers teasingly.

Johnny drops his head back with a groan, he doesn't think he can take much more, as impossibly hard as he is he's likely to explode. Johnny lifts his head again after only a moment, eager to watch Dakota finish her set. God forbid he does explode he'll at least die happy in the moment. Dakota struts back to the pole for a few more spins around and another combo of tricks until the last chorus of _Black Velvet_ fades into the final instrumental.

Dakota unhooks her legs from the pole and lands flat on her feet with flushed cheeks and a beaming smile. She makes her way around the stage, collecting tips from other men Johnny hadn't even registered were there. As Dakota approaches him he realizes he sat there the whole time without putting up any money. Johnny pulls out his wad of singles and deposits half of them over the railing to land at Dakota's feet.

Naomi crouches down in front of Johnny, breathless and flushed, "Thanks, Adonis. Meet me at the bar, yeah?"

Johnny swallows and nods, moving to get up and head for the bar. Naomi gathers the rest of her tips and shoves them into her handbag, hastily pulling her dress over her head as she gets off stage. Naomi hustles over to the bar just as Bella finishes making her drink and slides it towards Johnny. He turns to her with his soft lopsided smile and hands over her drink. "Here you go," he says with his gravelly voice, and it's the sexiest thing Naomi's ever heard.

Naomi feels herself beaming, "Awesome, thanks," she says, pausing for a little sip. "'Kay, let's go."

Naomi grabs Johnny's hand and starts leading him to the back room when Bella stops her dead in her tracks, calling out, "Dakota? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Bella used her 'I'm so innocent' sing-song voice, which means Naomi's probably about to get an earful.

Naomi looks at Johnny, "I'll just be a second, okay? Wait right here." Johnny nods and gives her his lopsided smile, squeezing her hand before letting go.

Bella walks through the kitchen to the the managers office, unlocking the door and pushing in to sit behind the desk and light a cigarette. Naomi sits on an old alcohol crate and lights her own, waiting.

Bella blows out her first drag and narrows her eyes, "What exactly do you think you're doing?" Her tone isn't unkind, more curious.

Naomi shrugs and takes a drag, answering on the exhale. "My Job?"

Bella levels her with an unimpressed look, like, 'Seriously, dude?'

Naomi takes another drag and exhales, feeling rather deffensive, _"What?_ Johnny said he wanted dances earlier but we lost track of time," she fibs. Johnny never said anything about wanting dances, but she wanted to give him at least one and knew he wouldn't say no.

Bella cocks an eyebrow, "Oh, he has a _name_ now? And there's a 'we' involved, apparently. Interesting."

Naomi rolls her eyes and takes a long drag, thinking over what to say as she exhales. "Fine. We're obviously attracted to each other. Is that what you wanted to hear? But I'm a professional! There's nothing to worry about."

Bella scoffs, "Baby, your whole last set was basically foreplay. That shit made _me_ horny," she says, taking a rather smug drag, smirking as she exhales and ashes her cigarette.

Naomi puts her elbows on her knees and smothers her face in her hands, "What am I gonna _do?_ I don't go out with custys," she groans.

Bella has the gall to chuckle at her misfortune. "Never say never, I met my husband here. But whatever you decide to do, don't do it here. Now go get your Tiger." Naomi sighs and runs her hand through her hair before taking another drag and putting her cigarette out in the ashtray on the desk.

"Be good! Don't forget you're on camera back there!" Bella calls as Naomi leaves the office. Naomi flips Bella the bird over her shoulder, shaking her head with a chuckle. She did forget once, and over the last four years hasn't lived it down, but that was at the end of the night and she ended up fooling around with two other dancers. Not necessarily the same as fooling around with a customer mid-shift.

Johnny is grateful for a few minute breather, if Dakota had dragged him to the back immediately after that set he'd explode for sure. Instead he leans against the wall and nurses his beer until she comes back. A couple minutes later she walks out of the kitchen, just as determined to torture him as when they were interrupted. without so much as a 'hey' Dakota takes his hand again and drags him up the steps to the private dance area.

Dakota leads Johnny to the most secluded bench in the back before letting go of his hand to set her drink and purse on the side table, taking his beer to set it down as well, then plants her hands against his chest to push him onto the bench. Before Johnny knows it he has a lapful of Dakota and she's running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders.

"How many songs do you want to do?" Dakota purrs against his ear, and Johnny's brain short circuits. when she rocks her hips against him. Johnny groans low in his throat and moves to put his hands around her narrow waist, only to get smacked away. "Ah-ah," Dakota starts, "I touch you, you don't touch me."

To prove her point Dakota threads her fingers into the back of his hair with one hand as the other works it's way under his t-shirt to scrape her nails down his chest.

"Fuuuuck," Johnny hisses, digging his fingers into the fake leather upholstery of the bench. Dakota takes her hand from under his t-shirt, running it up his chest to join the other in his hair, tugging and scraping her nails against his scalp. Johnny hears himself whimper in a very unmanly way but he's too keyed-up to care. "You haven't answered my question," Dakota purrs against his ear.

Johnny's mind is completely blank, "Huh?"

Dakota huffs a laugh against his neck and he shudders. "Songs. How many do you want me to dance for?"

"Fuck, all of them, I don't know. Just keep doing what you're doing," Johnny pants, rucking his hips up into her, seeking friction and pressing his hard cock into the crook of her groin. The action earns him a gasp and a slap in the face from Dakota.

Johnny's eyes snap open with the impact, only just realizing they had been closed for some time, and find Dakota panting above him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I swear. Just don't stop. Keep touching me, please." Johnny is almost disgusted to hear himself beg to be touched, but he swallows down the ball of shame at the back of his throat as Dakota's eyes dart between his own. _"Please."_

Naomi releases a shuddering breath before she feels herself nod. She settles herself more firmly in Johnny's lap and wraps a hand around the back of his neck, almost lovingly, running the other up his chest before scratching her nails back down again. "Do you like being put in your place? Being told what to do? Being punished if you misbehave?'

Johnny groans and squeezes his eyes shut again, _"Yes,"_ he grits through clenched teeth.

Naomi feels arousal thrum through her veins at having a man of Johnny's stature submit to her, her body shakes with it, it makes her feel powerful. "Will you be a good boy for me?"

Johnny's eyes open again, he swallows and gives her a nod. "Use your words, Johnny boy, and call me Mistress," Naomi says, bringing a finger to trace down the bridge of his nose to his lips. 

Johnny makes a little noise in the back of his throat, a groan that ends on a whimper. "Yes, Mistress. I'll be good."

Dakota hums, satisfied, once he's fully submitted himself to her. "Good boy," she purrs. "Hands behind your head, just like this." Dakota demonstrates by interlocking her fingers, palms out, before putting them behind her head.

Johnny does what she asked, putting his hands behind his head like she showed him, "Fuck, you're so goddamn hot," he mutters.

Dakota hums again, "You too, Johnny boy," she purrs, leaning in to nuzzle her nose along his. Johnny draws in a gasp and his lips accidently brush against hers, barely there, and it feels like a static shock straight through his core. "I could just," she pulls away and snaps her jaws playfully, "eat you up."

Johnny groans, "I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me, Mistress." Dakota moves to get off his lap and Johnny lets go of another very unmanly whimper.

Dakota shushes him with a finger to his lips. "Don't worry, baby, I'm just getting more comfortable," she purrs, climbing off his lap to sit beside him and take her heels off. Johnny keeps his hands behind his head as he watches her.

Dakota looks over her shoulder and giggles at him, "You can put your hands down for now, but as soon as I say so they go back where they were. Understood?"

Johnny nods and swallows, "Yes, Mistress," he says as he brings his hands down to rest at his sides.

Dakota hums, "Good boy."

Dakota gets her heels unstrapped and lets them fall to the floor with a thunk. Standing on the carpet with bare feet Johnny is eye level with her tits. Dakota pulls her dress off over her head and drops it in Johnny's lap. He gets a whiff of her perfume, something subtle and citrusy, and he has to resist the urge to run his fingers over the material. He digs his fingers into the bench.

Johnny can't take his eyes off her nipple piercings. Fuck, how he'd like to draw them between his lips, flicking them with his tongue. "What else you got pierced," he mumbles, mostly to himself, but Dakota catches it anyway. She giggles and sticks her tongue out with a smile, showing off the ball nestled in the middle. Johnny groans and drops his head back against the wall.

Naomi has to take a breath when Johnny lifts his head and locks eyes with her, his eyes filled with heat as he bites his lip. Naomi mirrors his expression, subconciously biting her own lip. Having this hunk of man submit himself to her whims is truly thrilling, she's not very dominate with men to begin with, let alone the ones that look like they could fuck her seven ways from Sunday. Naomi takes a moment to savor the feeling of power it gives her.

"Hands behind your head, Johnny boy," she breathes. He complies without a word, watching her with rapt attention, and Naomi feels herself smirk.

Naomi kneels on the bench beside Johnny, stretching over his lap until her hip rests against his chest. She settles her weight on one elbow to move her hair and take a peek at Johnny's face. He's staring at her ass, simultaneously looking like he's in pain and thinking of everything he wishes he could do to her. Naomi knows the feeling.

Johnny groans low in his throat when Dakota stretches over his lap in that familiar feline pose. Only now she's over his lap and her ass is _right there._ Close enough to bite it. Honest to God, he almost does, glutton for punishment that he is. Instead he clenches his fingers together behind his head, biting his lip so hard he's surprised he hasn't drawn blood yet.

Johnny wants so badly to touch Dakota, run his hands over her incredibly soft looking skin. He wants to spank her firm ass red, bite at her cheeks before spreading them and burying his face in her pussy from behind. Just imagining all the noises he could wring out of her makes him so hard it aches.

As if reading his thoughts, Dakota reaches back and smacks her ass. Once kinda softly and again harder before sliding back to sit on her heels, her knees pressing into his thigh. Dakota braces herself with a hand on each of his knees, swinging a leg over his lap so she's straddling him as she faces the mirror on the opposite wall. Johnny is thankful for Dakota's dress still in his lap, providing a layer of protection between his straining erection and the heat radiating from her core.

Dakota slides her hands from his knees down his shins until she's face down with her hands on the floor, putting her barely covered pussy inches from his face. Johnny leans in slightly and takes a long inhale, trying to breath in her scent. That probably makes him a fuckin' creep, but he cannot give a shit less.

Dakota's scent is... natural. No artificial flowery or fruity scents to be found; just pure, sweet, _woman._ It makes Johnny's mouth water. He bites his lip with a quiet groan.

Naomi has to hold in a bizarrely delighted squeal. She watched in the mirror as Johnny just leaned in to straight up _smell_ her pussy and _groan._ Like he _liked it._ She could practically hear him lick his lips afterwards. Naomi shakes her ass side to side to tease him a bit more and he lets out another quiet groan.

Naomi pushes herself back up until she's straddling his lap, her knees bracketing his thighs, and leans back against his chest. "How you doing back there, Johnny boy?"

"Fucking awesome, babe," he mutters, tilting his head to nuzzle into her hair.

Naomi leans away, pointing a finger in his face with a warning, "Ah-ah, Johnny boy."

Johnny snaps his jaws playfully at her finger in his face and Naomi gives an exaggerated gasp before smacking the top of his thigh. She pushes herself up to stand above him and bends over to look at him between her legs. "That was awfully naughty of you," she says, reaching back to cup his cheek, "I'd hate to have to put a muzzle on this handsome face."

Johnny lets his eyes flutter closed just the slightest bit, leaning into Dakota's touch before she takes her hand away. "I'll be good, Mistress," he rasps with a nod, he tries to swallow and his dry throat audibly clicks.

Dakota tilts her head sympathetically, still looking at him upside down between her legs, before straightening up to turn around and lower herself back into his lap. Once she's settled she grabs his beer from the side table. "Thirsty, baby?" Dakota asks, holding the bottle up.

Johnny nods and unlaces his fingers behind his head to grab the bottle. Dakota pulls the bottle away. "Ah-ah, keep 'em where they are. Let me." Johnny nods and dutifully puts his hands back behind his head. "Open up," she purrs. Johnny feels himself grin before tilting his head back to let Dakota pour the liquid salvation into his mouth.

A little bit spills down Johnny's chin, and before Naomi can think twice about it she leans forward to catch it with her tongue, chasing the few drops that dribbled down his neck back up his chin. Naomi pulls back to find Johnny looking back at her, just as surprised as she is. "Oh, fuck," he breathes.

Naomi will plead insanity for what she does next. She sets the bottle back on the table as she holds his shocked gaze. "Put your hands down," she says, just above a whisper. Johnny does as he's asked, keeping his gaze intent on hers. Naomi leans in and nuzzles her nose along his, Johnny's eyes sliding closed with a little sigh.

Naomi lets her own eyes slip closed as she tilts her head to brush a featherlight kiss against his cheekbone. Followed by another, and another, as she kisses her way across Johhny's cheek. Once she reaches his ear she takes his lobe between her lips and sucks. Johnny lets out an unbelieveably sexy keening sound that goes straight to her core. "Do you want to know what would've happened if you had bumped into me on any other night, literally anywhere else?"

Johnny nods dumbly, muttering, "Uh-huh," borderline unable to string actual words together.

Naomi giggles against his ear before nibbling at his lobe again, "What do we say, Johnny boy?"

"Yes, Mistress. Pllease tell me," he pants.

"Good boy," she breathes against his ear, making a shudder wrack his body, though Johnny tries to hide it. "If you had bumped into me at a different bar, I'd let you buy me a drink. We'd flirt, get to know each other. I'd let you kiss me, like we almost did on the patio. I'd invite you back to my place. D'you wanna know what I'd do once I got you behind closed doors?"

"Fuck yes, please, Mistress," Johnny rasps, tentatively wrapping his hands around her hips. When he doesn't get smacked away again he digs his fingers into her skin, not enough to really hurt, just enough to ground himself in the moment.

Naomi lets go of a little gasp at the feel of his strong hands, slightly rough with callouses, wrapping around her hips with a squeeze. "Once I got you all to myself, I'd climb you like a _fucking_ tree. I'd jump you and wrap my legs around your waist. I'd kiss you until we were making out against my front door like a couple horny teenagers. I'd beg you to take me to bed so we could tear each other's clothes off."

Johnny groans when Dakota kisses his neck just below his ear, biting at the juncture of his jaw. Against his will Johnny rucks his hips up into her and pulls her against him. He's surprised when, instead of being rebuffed, she meets his hips with a down thrust of her own. Dakota lets out a little whimper that goes straight to his already throbbing cock.

"Keep talking to me, please, Mistress. What would you do to me next? What would you let me do to you?" Johnny breathes.

Naomi gasps as she rolls her hips against Johnny's, all pretense of being a professional flying out the window. "I'd, I'd-" she stammers, unable to grasp onto any one of her fleeting thoughts as pleasure starts to course through her veins. "I'd get you on my bed, flat on your back, so I could ride your face. I'd run my fingers through your hair and pull as you ate me out until I came all over your face."

Johnny groans in her ear, squeezing her hips as he thrusts up into her. "Fuck, I'd make you come over and over again until you begged me to stop, begged for my cock. Bet you look so fucking good when you come."

"Fuck," Naomi hisses, pulling away slightly to wedge a hand between their bodies and take away her dress, tossing it behind her. She needs to feel as much of Johnny as she can, the bulge in his jeans pressed against her. Naomi settles herself firmly back in his lap and rolls her hips. A little whimper escapes as sparks of pleasure radiate through her body.

Johnny groans low in his throat when Dakota rocks her hips against him. The heat radiating from Dakota's core soaking through his jeans, pressed fully against him, makes his eyes roll back in his head as he thrusts up into her. Dakota wraps a hand around the back of his neck and grabs the backrest of the bench for leverage, pressing her forehead to his as she starts to grind against him in earnest.

Naomi's head is spinning. _Fuck the cameras, fuck the rules,_ she thinks. All she cares about in this moment is finding her peak with Johnny below her. Panting against his lips she chases that high, desperate to extingusih the little fire in her belly. It builds and builds as she grinds against him, tall flames licking over her insides, until it comes to a crescendo.

Naomi's body is coiled like a viper ready to strike when Johnny palms her ass with a firm squeeze, pulling her against him, and the levee breaks. She comes. She comes _hard._ Tremors wrack Naomi's body, her lips part on a silent cry, panting as wave after wave crashes over her.

Naomi buries her face in the crook of Johnny's shoulder, whimpering as she rolls her hips against him shallowly, riding out her high until she goes boneless against him. Naomi's belly does a little flip when Johnny breathes a sigh and presses a kiss to her, likely sweaty, temple. She smiles into the crook of his neck before pressing a kiss against his skin.

Johnny rubs a hand up and down Dakota's bare back and strokes her hair as she recovers. "I was right," he mutters, mostly to himself.

Dakota lifts her head from his shoulder and her cheeks are flushed, her skin is rosy all the way down to her tits. Slightly breathless still, she asks, "Right about what?"

Johnny chuckles and tucks a stray lock of chocolate brown behind her ear, feeling rather intimate, "About how you look when you come. So fucking good," he says with a smirk.

If at all possible Dakota's cheeks go even more pink and she buries her face in his neck again. "I can't believe I just did that. Thank God Bella wasn't watching the cameras," she mumbles against his skin.

Johnny chuckles and takes the chance to nuzzle into Dakota's hair. "How do you know she wasn't?"

Dakota snorts and straightens up to press her forehead to his again, playing with the hair at the back of his neck, "If she, or anyone, had been watching, someone would've come back here by now."

Johnny huffs a laugh, "Good to know," he mutters, stroking a hand over her long, soft hair, still feeling strangely intimate. _He_ didn't come so he can't blame it on the afterglow.

Dakota pulls away with a soft smile, and as if she's reading his thoughts again, looks up at him from under her lashes to ask, "You didn't, did you?"

_"Me?"_ Johnny starts, "No, I'm good. That was hot as fuck, though, I'm glad you did." He bites his lip around a grin.

Naomi giggles and mimes wiping sweat from her brow, "Phew, the less evidence of this happening the better. But, it's been awhile since I had an orgasm with another person present, so I guess I owe you one, huh?"

Johnny's jaw goes slack before snapping closed again, he clears his throat and abruptly switches gears on her. "Speaking of owing things, what do I owe you for the dances?"

Naomi's face falls, feeling slightly rejected, "You don't want to keep going?"

Johnny feels his brows furrow, noticing the sudden shift in Dakota's mood from coy and confident to dejected and insecure, "Well, no. Do you? We've been back here for awhile and you're probably supposed to go on stage soon."

Dakota huffs, almost a scoff, and shakes her head. "Right. I have to go on stage, and I'll have to change beforehand. So, yeah." She climbs off Johnny's lap to sit beside him, a noticeable distance between them, and starts strapping her heels back on. "I honestly don't know how many songs we've been back here for but let's call it an even hundred. I probably shouldn't even charge for using you for my own amusement, or because, you know, prostitution laws, but if you insist."

Dakota is strapped back in her heels and pulling her dress over her head before Johnny can process how he managed to fuck this up, but he knows he did somehow. She plucks her purse and drink from the tabletop, striding away before Johnny can collect his thoughts. "Hey, wait. Wait, _wait,"_ he calls after her, standing to close the distance between them and wrap a hand around her elbow.

Dakota pulls free from his grasp and whips her head around to face him. _"What,_ Johnny?"

Johnny holds his hands up apologetically, "I didn't mean to upset you, or make you think I didn't enjoy everything that went on back there. I did. As much as you did. Well, almost," he tries to tease. The quip earns him a withering glare from Dakota before she looks away. Johnny sighs and shakes his head, "Fuck, I just always fuck stuff like this up. You didn't _use me_ or anything like that, this is your job, and I want to make sure you get paid for me taking up your time. I wish we had met somewhere else. I wish we had met _literally anywhere_ else, but just because we met here doesn't mean I'm prepared to never see you again."

Dakota's eyes go soft around the edges and the tense line of her shoulders relaxes. Johnny takes it as a sign to continue. "Look, I'm not- I'm not good at shit like this, but call me crazy, I feel something here. We don't know each other, I don't even know your real name, but it's... _visceral._ You know what I mean?"

Naomi swallows and nods, "Of course," she breathes. "Of course I know what you mean. I feel it, too, obviously. I don't just do shit like that with random customers. I genuinely hope you don't think that about me."

"No!" Johnny exclaims quickly, "That's not what I meant, I-" Johnny cuts himself off with a groan, pressing the heels of his hands against his forehead. "I don't know where I was going with this. Just, let me pay you, okay? Then we'll start over, if you want."

Naomi gives Johnny a wan smile and a little nod. Mike calls Serena to main stage in the background. "You can pay me on stage, I have to go change," she mutters.

Without waiting for a response from Johnny, Naomi turns and walks down the steps to the main bar before heading for the dressing room, trying to ignore the shame wrapping itself around her throat like a noose.

Once in the dressing room Naomi goes to her spot in the corner, sitting in the vintage armchair Bella reupholstered for the girls she picks up her duffel and digs through it, deciding what she wants to wear.

With a sigh she picks out her favorite blue racerback crop-top and pulls it on, pairing it with a blue g-string and white boy-shorts. Naomi shoves her black g-string into a side pocket, making a mental note to do her work laundry tomorrow, before taking her black heels off to slide her whites back on.

Resolved to start over with Johnny, and feeling better in her favorite outfit, Naomi leaves the dressing room just as Serena is coming off stage. Mike announces her and Naomi feels herself grin when Beck's _E-Pro_ welcomes her to stage. It's one of the few current songs she dances to, and she's lucky Mike loves Beck as much as she does so he can't bitch about her 'ruining the vibe'. Johnny is sitting dutifully front and center and he gives her that soft little half smile as Naomi climbs the stairs. She gives him a little smile and waves.

Dakota comes back on stage and Johnny feels himself smile softly at her, pleased when she smiles back and gives him a little wave before wiping the pole down. Johnny slips a few singles over the railing as she starts her set and sits back.

Johnny is weirdly glad that Dakota dances to music she seems to genuinely like, instead of dancing to what everyone else expects strippers to dance to like hip-hop and top 40's shit. It doesn't hurt that he's into a lot of the same music, but still.

There are more guys seated around the stage and Dakota gives them each a few seconds of attention before moving onto the next. She doesn't come to Johnny, however, and he worries she's still upset with him. Dakota doesn't look upset, she seems to be enjoying herself, smiling wide and clacking her heels together with the beat. Johnny feels like he should be annoyed by the clacking thing, but he thinks it's cute how much she obviously likes to do it.

Dakota climbs the pole, crossing one leg over the other so she can lean back and hang upside down to pull her top off over her head, letting it fall to the floor before she pulls herself back up. No wonder Dakota's core is so toned, she basically has a full range of motion for crunches up on the pole. She holds herself up and releases her legs to swing up into an inside leg hook. _Dakota must really like that trick,_ Johnny thinks, _it's like her signature._

Dakota pulls herself up and unhooks her ankle to land gracefully on both feet before her next song starts. Johnny watches Dakota dance through her second song, Beck's _Where It's At,_ with a smile on her face. He slips bills over the railing every once in awhile, feeling his heart stutter in his chest every time Dakota catches his eyes and smiles.

Towards the end of Dakota's set she climbs the pole and does that insane combo where her bottoms end up sinched around the pole, leaving her in yet another tiny thong. This one the same shade of blue as her top. The second song starts to fade out and Dakota unsinches her white booty-shorts from the pole, wrapping them around her wrist before she starts collecting her tips.

At the end of her set Naomi is collecting her tips and comes face to face with Johnny again. "Hey, handsome," she says, starting over. "What's your name?"

Johnny bites his lip around a grin, "Johnny, but this cool chick I know calls me Adonis sometimes," he says with a shrug, catching her drift and palying along.

"Adonis, huh? It suites you," Naomi starts, "Maybe you should go by Donny instead."

Johnny barks a laugh and shakes his head, "Yeah, maybe I should."

Naomi hums, "I have to get off now, but you wanna buy me a drink, Donny?"

Johnny bites his lip again and nods, "I'd love to."

Naomi grins and nods back at him, "Awesome. I'll meet you at the bar, just give me a few." Johnny gives her his lopsided smile and gets up from his seat, heading for the bar as Naomi collects her top and the rest of her tips before getting off stage.

Johnny approaches the bar and nods at Bella, "'Nother round, please."

"Having a good night, Johnny?" Bella asks, a bit of an edge to her tone. She slams the cooler door after grabbing his Coors, slamming it down in front of him, unopened, before she leans on the bar.

_Great, what'd I do to piss this one off?_ Johnny thinks, mirroring Bella's position against the bar. "Oh, so I'm Johnny now and not Tiger?"

Bellas nostrils flare, "I remember you now, you know," she bites.

"Yeah? From where?" Johnny bites back.

"From _here._ From _Destiny,_ " Bella grits out, and Johnny feels the color drain from his face as it comes to him. Bella. _Bella,_ Bella. Shannon's old roommate. And former co-worker.

Johnny doesn't know how he didn't recognize her. Though it has been almost a decade since she got married and moved out of the apartment with Shan, and she looks really different. The Bella that Johnny remembers had short black hair and less tattoos than the Bella in front of him.

"Shit. _Shit,_ " Johnny hisses, looking over his shoulder at Dakota. She's dressed but taking her time organizing all her cash, perched on the edge of a booth. Johnny looks back at Bella and she has a sarcastic grin on her face. Like, 'Eat shit, dude.'

"Yeahhh," Bella drawls. "I'm ashamed to admit I couldn't place you until after Dakota named you, but _boy,_ did it fuckin' hit me. What the _hell,_ Johnny? Have you said anything to Dakota?"

Johnny groans and smothers his face in his hands, shaking his head no.

"What the hell, Johnny?" Bella repeats, " _Why the fuck_ are you even here?"

Johnny sighs and rubs his temples, "I was looking for Shannon. _Destiny,_ whatever. She hasn't spoken to me in months and I heard she was dancing again. I came here."

"Oh, my God," Bella groans, Johnny can paractically hear her roll her eyes. "You came to the right place but at the wrong time. She only dances Fridays and Saturdays, now. Robby just started kindergarten for fuck's sake, she's not gonna be here on a _weeknight."_

"I know," Johnny groans. "I didn't think, I just came here. She won't talk to me and I just wanna see my kid. I've been really trying to get my shit together."

Bella sighs, "I can tell her you came in looking for her, but you have to tell Dakota. Destiny and I trained her in, if you don't remember."

"I don't! I didn't, I swear. I hardly came in back then," Johnny says, defensive, but it's true. He and Shan had been on the verge of breaking it off for years at that point, then Shan got pregnant and they called it quits for good. Johnny had wanted to be there for his son, even if he couldn't be with Shannon anymore, then his mom got sick. From there it was pretty much all down hill, which leads them to now. Johnny was on an upswing, for a brief yet glorious moment, that he managed to fuck up beyond all repair without even realizing.

Hey, at least he's good at _something._

"Dakota doesn't remember me either," he supplies as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I've gathered that, but that's not the fuckin' point. You need to tell Dakota who you really are, I'm not keeping this from both of them. It's your bed, you made it, now fucking lie in it," Bella practically growls before cutting her eyes over Johnny's shoulder. "She's coming, six o'clock. You fuckin' tell her or I will," she mutters before plastering on a smile and chirping, "Hey, baby," as Dakota lays a hand on his shoulder. Johnny pretends he didn't flinch at the contact.

As Naomi approaches the bar she can feel tension rolling off of Bella and Johnny in waves. She lays a hand on Johnny's shoulder, and tries to ignore his minute flinch. "Hey," Naomi says around a nervous chuckle, "whatcha talkin' about?"

Bella shrugs before going to make Naomi's drink, still smiling, "Just catching up," she says. Naomi looks to Johnny with a cocked eyebrow, he just presses his lips together and nods.

Naomi feels her brows furrow. _This is fucking weird,_ she thinks. "Uh, okay?" Naomi says, her tone arching up in a question. Bella sets her drink in front of her with a too fake smile, but Naomi picks it up anyway. "Thanks," she mutters, wrapping her lips around the straw to take a long sip of her Crown & Coke.

The silence is awkward and suffocating, and Naomi hasn't caught onto why that is. She clears her throat, "I'm gonna go smoke," she declares too brightly. High pitched and belying her nerves. Naomi pats Johnny's shoulder, catching his eyes again. "You wanna come with?"

Johnny gives her his lopsided smile, strained as it is, and nods, grabbing his beer to follow her out to the patio. Naomi has a long list of questions she'd like to ask as she and Johnny walk towards the patio, but they all stick in her throat.

Instead Naomi sets her purse and drink on the table to grab her robe from her hook by the patio door and slip it on. Johnny pushes through the door ahead of her and holds it open for her from the other side. Naomi picks up her purse and drink and follows him out, muttering, "Thanks."

Naomi sits down, settling her drink on the bench next to her and taking her pack of camels from her purse to light one. She takes a long drag, exhales. Johnny sits silently with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped, head hung low between his shoulders.

Naomi takes another drag and blows it out. "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

Johnny sighs and tilts his head to look at her, "You remember how I said I was looking for someone when I bumped into you earlier?"

Naomi's brow furrows, "Yeah. You ever her find her?"

Johnny sighs again and runs a hand through his hair, "Yes, and no."

Naomi feels her brows furrow even deeper, "You're gonna have to be more specific, Johnny."

Johnny gives her that soft lopsided smile, "I am really glad that we met, you know that right?"

"Yeah, Johnny. I know," Naomi starts softly, shaking her head. "I just don't know where you''re going with this.

Johnny bites his lip, "I-" he cuts himself off with another sigh. "When I came in I was looking for my ex, Shannon. You probably know her better as Destiny."

Naomi gasps, recoiling like he'd slapped her until she's standing, looking down at Johnny. _"What?"_

Johnny stands, reaching for Dakota, she flinches away like he was about to hit her. "Don't _fucking_ touch me," she hisses.

Johnny holds his hands up in surrender, "I won't touch you, but can we talk about this?"

"What in blue _fuck_ is there to talk about, Johnny?" Dakota shrieks. "Oh, my _God!"_

"Dakota, please. I didn't realize you knew each other, or didn't remember, I guess. I swear! I was a fuckin' mess back then, and Shannon and I haven't been together for years-"

"You have a fucking _child_ together! Jesus, this whole thing was a big mistake." Dakota covers her face with both trembling hands.

"Just listen to me for a second," Johnny pleads, "I really like you, okay?"

"You don't even fucking _know_ me!" Naomi exclaims, tossing her hands in the air before letting them fall back to her sides.

Johnny grimaces and shakes his head. "I know, but I'd like a chance to. I didn't plan on any of this, Dakota, but shit happens," he says with a shrug.

Naomi sighs and leans against the wall. Letting her head fall back with a soft thump she takes a long drag. "Doesn't mean we have to do anything about it," she mutters on the exhale. Shaking her head, Naomi puts her cigarette out, "I think I should get back to work, and I think it's time for you to go, Johnny."

Johnny presses his lip together and nods, dropping his eyes to the floor. "Right, I probably should," Johnny starts, scuffing his toe against the floor before givng her his best pair of puppy-dog eyes. "Could I, um, give you my number?"

Dakota scoffs and rolls her eyes, Johnny almost laughs. She's cute when she's pissed off, but he keeps that to himself. "No obligation. Ball's totally in your court, I just want you to have it," he says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Naomi sighs and drops her head back to glare at the ceiling, before closing her eyes and muttering, "Fine." Damn those ocean blue eyes, she can still see them with her eyes closed. Naomi opens her eyes and looks back at Johnny. "Leave it with Bella at the bar before you go. I'm gonna stay out here for a minute."

Johnny nods, "Okay. No problem, I'll just-" he motions over his shoulder with a thumb before he turns to take his leave. He gets the patio door open and pauses to look at her over his shoulder. "Bye, Dakota. I hope I hear from you, but if I don't, I get it." Naomi purses her lips and nods at Johnny, crossing her arms.

Johnny chews the inside of his lip and nods again before stepping through the threshold and letting the door swing closed behind him. Johnny walks back into the bar with his tail tucked between his legs. He leans on the bar with a deep sigh. "Can I have a pen and something to write on?" Johnny asks.

Bella hums and slides him a pen and a stack of sticky notes, "Was she pissed?"

Johnny huffs a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, yeah. But she said I could leave my number with you so, that's something. Oh, and give her this for me." Johnny pulls out what he owes Dakota for dances, decides fuck it, and gives her the rest of his twenties and singles as well. He folds the bills in half, sticks the note on top, adding 'Sorry. Hope I hear from you,' to the bottom under his name and number.

Johnny slides the stack across the bar to Bella before rapping his knucle against the bartop twice, "Thanks, Bella. I'll catch ya later," he mutters before taking his leave.

Johnny leaves the bar, pulling his keys out of his pocket with a sigh. He unlocks his car and pulls open his driver's side door, looking up to lock eyes with Dakota, leaning on the patio railing. Johnny holds her gaze, one hand on the roof of the Firebird and the other clenched around the top of his door. Dakota's lip wobbles and she looks away. With a shake of his head Johnny gets in his car, slams the door behind him and peels out of the parking lot.

Naomi feels her breath leave her in one big whoosh as she locks eyes with Johnny, his stupidly blue eyes dazzling even in the dim light of the dingy parking lot. Against her will Naomi feels her lip tremble. God, she feels like a fucking idiot. She looks away. Distantly she hears Johnny's car door slam and the engine roar to life before he peels out of the parking lot.

Naomi sighs and finishes her cigarette, putting it out before going back inside. She hangs her robe by the door and slumps to the bar. Naomi sits in her usual stool and drops her forehead to the bartop with a groan.

Bella appears and sweeps Naomi's hair back from where it's pooled around her face. "How you doing, baby?"

"Fuckin' peachy," Naomi grumbles.

Bella hums sympathetically and strokes her hair again, "Johnny left this for you," she says softly, in her 'Momma Bear' voice.

Naomi lifts her head slightly to find a wad of cash with a sticky note on top right in front of her nose. Johnny's name and number with a little note below it, 'Sorry. Hope I hear from you.' Naomi sighs and sits up, resting an elbow on the bar to put her chin in her hand, running her finger over Johnny's name. "What do you think I should do?" Naomi mumbles.

Naomi was never as close to Destiny, _Shannon,_ as she is Bella. Destiny quit less than a year after Naomi started dancing, and she'd only seen or heard from her a handful of times over the last few years, until she came back. That's where things get sticky. Naomi hasn't had a serious boyfriend since Logan, and considering he ran off with one of her co-workers to Hawaii, she didn't want to put Destiny through anything like that.

Bella sighs and reaches out to tuck Naomi's hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. "Proceed with caution, baby."

Naomi grimaces and lets her head drop back to the bartop. Bella strokes her hair again, "Dakota, I've known you long enough to know you'll do whatever feels right."

Naomi groans, "What do you do when the thing that feels the most right also feels the most wrong?"

Bella sighs again, "Like I said; proceed with caution."

Naomi tilts her head so her cheek is pressed to the bar as she looks up at Bella, "Why does that sound like it's easier said than done?"

Bella gives her a little smile, "Because it almost always is, baby, life is risk. Do you wanna do a shot?"

Naomi tilts her head until her forehead is pressed back to the bar and nods, "Yes, please."

_Better make it two, or five, just for good measure,_ Naomi thinks. _God, what am I going to do?_


	2. I Can't Stop this Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores Naomi's friendship with Shannon (Destiny) while she tries to sort out her own feelings towards Johnny.

Naomi finishes her shift in a funk; going from moping back to the dressing room between stage sets, to taking too many shots with a group of college aged guys, to getting weepy around midnight. Bella is kind enough to let her off early after she pays her house fees for the week. Naomi leaves the club with a big hug from her favorite bouncer, Sean, after he walks her to her cab. He kisses her hair and tells her to get some sleep, everything will work itself out, and that he’ll see her on Friday.

Naomi walks into her apartment with a sigh, closing and locking the door behind her. Bennett comes trotting out of her bedroom to greet her, and Naomi sets her duffel by her feet to pick up all fifteen pounds of her coal black fluff ball. Bennett purrs like a well oiled engine as she cradles him in her arms and scratches under his chin. Naomi nuzzles into his mane and feels all the tension and anger and sadness that had been compounding over the last few hours ebb out of her in waves. Naomi toes off her shoes and leaves them by the door with her duffel, heading back to her bedroom to tuck Bennett and herself in for the night.

Over the next two days before her shift with Destiny, Naomi all but wears a hole in her living room rug with her nervous pacing. Bennett follows her around, weaving his way between her ankles and chirping at her with concern. Whether it was concern for her, or concern he wouldn’t get his daily wet food ration was anyone’s guess. Between pacing, and trying in vain to chew off her acrylic nails, Naomi tries to figure out what she’s going to say to Destiny. Naomi knows she has to tell Destiny about Johnny or else Bella will, but for God’s sake what does she even  _ say? _ How does she start  _ that _ conversation?

_ ‘Hey, Destiny! You know your ex that you have a child with, Johnny? Yeah, he came to the club looking for you, but he bumped into me instead! Long story short I didn’t recognize him and we spent the next couple hours flirting and eye fucking each other until I took him into the back and dry humped him to climax! Then he reminded me of your relationship to each other over a cigarette while simultaneously telling me he likes me. Anyway, he gave me his number and almost two hundred dollars that he shouldn’t have but I don’t know what to do with it. How does that make you feel?’ _

Yeah, that would go down  _ real _ well. Naomi flops onto her couch with a groan and throws her arm over her eyes. Bennett hops up and makes himself comfortable on top of her, from nose to tail he covers almost half of her body, his tail brushing the tops of her thighs as it sweeps back and forth. Naomi brings her hand down with a sigh, stroking Bennett’s head. He leans into her hand and starts purring. “What do I say to her, Mr. B?”

Bennett just keeps purring and blinks slowly at her, until he turns his head to lick the center of her palm. The wet sandpaper feeling always tickles but it makes Naomi smile, like he’s saying, ‘Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. We take care of each other.’ Naomi sighs and dries her hand on his fur before ushering him off of her to get up. Naomi walks into her little kitchen and sees it’s almost four o’clock. She did her work laundry first thing when she woke up and hasn’t eaten yet so she pulls out ingredients for a ceasar salad and a couple of eggs to poach for a late lunch.

Naomi sits on her couch to eat and watches a rerun of  _ Friends _ until she has to start getting ready for her shift. She puts her dishes in the sink and goes to take a shower. Naomi ties her hair up to keep it dry and steps into the shower, still contemplating what to say to Destiny as she washes her body before shaving. She rinses off, turning off the water to step out of the shower and pat herself dry before wrapping herself in the towel. Naomi wanders across the short hall to her bedroom, picking out a comfortable outfit to put on. The valley is still warm during the day but is quickly getting chilly at night so she pulls on a pair of well worn cut-offs, a baggy cable knit sweater, and her grey knit Uggs before packing her work bag. 

Naomi flops back onto her couch just after five, grabbing her stash box from the side table to load a bowl. She packs her spoon with herb and takes a hit, lighting half the bowl with her hemp wick before flicking out the little flame and leaning back on her couch as she exhales. Naomi turns her TV back on and settles in, taking a toke every few minutes until the bowl is mostly ash. At a quarter to six Naomi puts her pipe back in her stash box and puts it aside to grab her phone, flipping it open to call a cab. Her cab arrives twenty minutes later and Naomi heads downstairs, blowing Bennett kisses before locking the door behind her.

The cabbie pulls in front of  _ The Gold Rush  _ and puts the car in park, letting the engine idle. Naomi pays the fare and gives the driver a decent tip before getting out. Naomi stands in front of the steps, dreading her fate.  _ Now or never,  _ she thinks. With a deep breath Naomi climbs the stairs and pulls open the solid black door. Sean is at the door when Naomi walks into the club. “Hey, Punkin. Destiny is already here.”

Naomi deflates with a groan, she’s not high enough for this. That one bowl just took the edge off. “Do you really think I should tell her right away? I don’t wanna throw her whole night off or anything,” she grumbles, looking up at Sean with her best pair of puppy-dog eyes, twirling her hair around her finger.

Sean puts his hands on his hips, looking down at her with a cocked eyebrow. “How well do you think your night will go with it still on your conciencse?” With his black hair and brown eyes, and that look on his face, Naomi thinks Sean looks like her dad. She blinks and shakes the thought.

“Probably not very well,” Naomi sighs.

Sean puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in for a hug, patting her back in a comforting gesture. “It’ll be okay, Destiny will be cool and then you girls can do shots together and talk shit about Johnny.”

Naomi feels her lips curl into a frown. She doesn’t want to talk shit about Johnny. Despite making her feel like a complete idiot, Johnny never did anything wrong. He should’ve been upfront with her about Destiny, yes, but Naomi’s come to the conclusion that she was the one who truly crossed a line. A line that she wouldn’t have crossed had she remembered him for who he is to Destiny. “Yeah,” Naomi sighs.

Sean lets her go, giving her a smile, and takes her duffel from her shoulder to carry it to the dressing room. Naomi follows behind and is less than surprised when Sean sets her stuff down right next to Destiny. Destiny is in yoga pants and a white crew neck sweatshirt with the neck cut out so it hangs off her shoulder like in  _ Flashdance _ . Her hair is up in a messy bun as she puts on her make-up for the night. Naomi catches Destiny’s eyes in the mirror and she smiles, “Hey, babe. How’s your week been?”

“I’ll leave you ladies to it,” Sean says, excusing himself. He smiles and gives Naomi a little nod before taking his leave.

Naomi nods back before turning to Destiny with a smile, “My week was… interesting, to say the least,” she says, pulling out the chair beside Destiny to sit at the long vanity.

Destiny furrows her brows as she sweeps blush on her cheek, “What do you mean?”

Naomi sighs, “Well, Johnny came in on Wednesday.”

Destiny turns to look directly at her rather than through the mirror, “My Johnny?”

Naomi presses her lips together and nods. “Yep,” she says, popping the ‘p’.

“Yeah, I know. Bella told me,” Destiny starts. “I’m surprised you recognized him, you only met like twice when you were still a baby stripper,” she finishes around a chuckle.

Naomi feels herself grimace, “Well, I didn’t recognize him at first.”

“At first?” Destiny repeats.

Naomi shakes her head, “No, not at first. He bumped into me and offered to buy me a drink, then we got to talking.”

Destiny scoffs, amused. “He’s still pulling that move?”

Naomi feels her own brows furrow, “What move?”

Destiny rolls her eyes, “The whole ‘accidental’ bump from behind, ‘Lemme buy you a drink,’ schtick. He did the exact same thing to me.”

Naomi feels her heart practically fall out of her ass but she tries to hide it, huffing a laugh through her nose. “That’s  _ real _ cute,” she says sarcastically.

“Right?” Destiny snorts, rolling her eyes. “But where does it get  _ interesting?” _

Naomi braces herself. “Well. I didn’t recognize him and he didn’t recognize me, but we got to talking like I said. He sat at my stage and everything. He hung out for awhile, even though he said he was looking for someone when he bumped into me-”

“He said he was looking for  _ someone _ when he bumped into you? He didn’t say he was looking for me, specifically?” Destiny cuts in.

Naomi presses her lips together and shakes her head.

Destiny hums, narrowing her eyes as she nods, “Okay. Go on, he hung out for awhile...”

“Yeah, um, he hung out for awhile. We had more drinks on the patio after I got off stage…” Naomi feels her cheeks flush and trails off. Destiny raises her eyebrows at her like, ‘Well, go on.’ Naomi clears her throat.

“Bella came out and told me my dinner was ready so I went inside to eat, Johnny came inside a minute later and I offered to share with him since the pasta portions are obscene here. We ate together and finished our drinks until I had to go back on stage.”

Destiny cocks her head, “Did he sit at that one?”

Naomi presse her lips together and nods. “Mm-hmm,” she hums.

Destiny narrows her eyes again, “What happened after that?”

Naomi clears her increasingly dry throat again, “I’d like to preface this with the fact that at this point I still did not know who he was and he hadn’t brought you up by name at all. We, um, went to the back for dances, and I may have crossed a line.”

Destiny cocks an eyebrow with a little smirk, “What was the theatre rating for these dances?”

“PG-13, I swear,” Naomi starts, emphatic. “I didn’t do anything to him, and I didn’t let him do anything to me, technically.”

“What do you mean by technically?”

“I-” Naomi cuts herself off with a groan, burying both hands in her hair before covering her face. “God, this is so embarrassing. So, like, I was grinding on his lap, like normal, but I got a little too into it and made myself… you know.” Naomi punctuates her statement with a wild hand gesture.

Destiny gasps dramatically, thank God they’re the only ones in the dressing room still. “Holy  _ shit! _ You made yourself  _ come _ in my ex’s lap? You horny little monkey! Did he?!”

Naomi is shocked by the almost giddy expression on Destiny’s face, like she thinks it’s  _ funny.  _ “Uh. N-no. He didn’t. Are you not mad?”

Destiny barks a laugh, actually tossing her head back with the force of it. “Oh, honey, no. Why would I be mad? You didn’t recognize each other, and it was his dumb ass that didn’t bother to bring me up. What else happened?” Destiny sounds genuinely interested.

Naomi breathes a bemused chuckle, “We stopped and I went back to the dressing room to change before my next set. I went on stage, he sat at it. I got off stage and he went to get another round, and that must’ve been when Bella chewed him out, because she recognized Johnny but couldn’t place him until just before that. We went out to the patio again and that was when he finally told me about you.”

Destiny hums and nods, “What did you say?”

Naomi scoffs, “I flipped out! He said he wanted to talk about it and I was like, ‘There’s nothing to talk about!’ Then he said he liked me and I said he doesn’t even know me, then he said he knows but he wants the chance to know me. I said I don’t think it’s a good idea and then I asked him to leave.”

“What did he do?” Destiny asks, enraptured.

Naomi scoffs, “He asked if he could give me his number with these big puppy-dog eyes.”

“Ha!” Destiny barks, “Typical. What did you say?”

Naomi grimaces. “I caved. I said he could leave it with Bella at the bar. He said he was happy to meet me, and that he hoped to hear from me, but if he didn’t he’d understand. Then he left.”

Destiny hums, “Have you called him?”

Naomi shakes her head on autopilot, “No, of course not.”

Destiny furrows her brows, “Why not? Do you not like him? I find that hard to believe since you dry humped him,” she says around a chuckle.

Naomi flushes, “I never should’ve told you that.”

Destiny shrugs, “Hindsight is 20/20. Why haven’t you called Johnny?”

“I figured if I ever did, I should talk to you first. I don’t want any bad blood between us,” Naomi answers honestly.

“Aww, baby,” Destiny coos, reaching for Naomi’s hand. “You’re such a love, you know that? I think it’s sweet that you wanted to talk to me first but Johnny and I are long,  _ long _ over. Am I a little miffed at him for coming to my place of work to pick up chicks? Sure, but that’s not on you, honey.”

“But he didn’t come in for that, he was looking for you when he bumped into me,” Naomi defends.

“He may have come in looking for me but that’s not why he stayed, baby girl. That was all you,” Destiny says, giving Naomi’s hand a squeeze.

“Sooo… you  _ want _ me to call him?” Naomi asks, flabbergasted.

“If you want to, sure! Why not? Johnny’s hot and useful for a good time at the very least,” Destiny says with another shrug, letting go of Naomi’s hand to continue putting on her make-up.

“Huh.” Naomi’s not sure what to say to that. “Well, thanks for your blessing, I guess,” she quips.

Destiny giggles, “Of course, babe. God knows you need a good lay. Which Johnny  _ definitely _ is.”

Naomi feels her cheeks flush to the tips of her ears, “Jesus, Des. Rude.”

Destiny giggles again, “Hey, I’m just saying, how many vibrators have you gone through in the last year?”

_ Three _ , Naomi thinks sullenly. “That’s none of your business,” she says, sniffing haughtily.

Destiny laughs in earnest before nudging Naomi’s shoulder. “Come on, get ready. We need to do a shot before we go on rotation.”

Naomi huffs a laugh and shakes her head, pulling out her make-up bag to start getting ready for the night. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll make it quick.”

Naomi puts on foundation, following it up with bronzer and blush as she and Destiny chat idly and say hello to the other girls trickling in for the night shift. Naomi does a simple cat-eye before putting on her mascara and fake eyelashes. She lines her lips and applies her favorite true red lipstick, rubbing her lips together for an even coat before blotting. Naomi closes her eyes for a spritz of setting spray, and she's ready. Besides her hair and getting dressed.

Naomi puts on her black crop top and matching g-string, with her highlighter yellow boyshorts and white heels. She puts her hair back with a wide black headband, giving it a little tease for volume before curling it loosely. Once Naomi is satisfied with her beachy waves, that will last maybe an hour, Destiny is dressed and ready to hit the floor as well. Destiny gives her a big smile and hooks her arm through Naomi’s as they leave the dressing room. Naomi was so worried over nothing, but she honestly didn’t think Destiny would be so understanding. She is curious about one thing, though. “When did Bella tell you about Johnny coming in?”

Destiny shrugs as they approach the bar, “Just yesterday, she called me.”

“Are you gonna talk to him?”

Destiny sighs and leans an elbow on the bar, “I suppose I should, Robby misses him, too.”

Naomi nods and gives her a soft smile, “I bet he does. Johnny said he got a contracting job when he was here.”

Destiny hums, “Good for him, maybe he’ll be able to make some child support payments on time.”

Naomi tries not to grimace, Destiny may not be mad at her but she’s still a little miffed at Johnny. If Naomi ever does call Johnny the first thing she’s going to do is pay him back. She didn’t feel right taking his money in the first place, and now she feels worse. Destiny orders them each a shot of Crown Royal with a Coke back from Dahlia. They clink their shot glasses together before knocking them back, chasing the liquor with a drink of cola.

“Whoo,” Naomi exclaims, shaking her head as she puts the empty shot glass on the bar.

“Ahhhh,” comes from Destiny as she sets her shot glass next to Naomi’s. “Are you ready to go on rotation?”

Naomi nods, “Yeah, let’s go look at the list.”

Naomi and Destiny walk over to the DJ booth, Mike hasn’t started yet, and add their names to the list of day girls still on shift before the rest of the night shift girls hit the floor. Naomi likes to be at the top of the rotation for night shift. She gets to have a few stage sets before the rest of the girls come on after nine, and once everyone is on the rotation it leaves a lot of time between sets for her to get private dances. Naomi puts up her songs for her first set, settling on Aerosmith’s  _ Crazy _ and _ Pink _ , before Destiny picks her own songs. Once they’re both officially on rotation for the night they go back to the bar for a drink to sip on as the night starts.

After they have matching Crown & Cokes in hand, Naomi and Destiny survey the club. It’s still early for a Friday night so there aren’t many customers to speak of yet. Dahlia has a few regulars seated at the bar but they’re only interested in her company. There are two guys sitting on opposite sides of the main stage, watching Felicity dance to Queen’s  _ Killer Queen.  _ A few other guys seated at different tables around the stage, watching but not bothering to get up and tip. Not exactly good prospects.

Naomi sighs, “I’m gonna go smoke, wanna come?”

Destiny shrugs, “Might as well, not much is going on in here.”

Naomi giggles and nudges Destiny’s shoulder with hers, “Don’t look so discouraged, the night hasn’t even started yet,” she says, walking away from the bar.

“Exactly! I should start coming in at nine, I don’t need the extra two stage sets. I could still be at home with Robby right now and make the same amount of money,” Destiny says, following Naomi towards the patio.

Naomi sets her purse and drink down to pull her robe on, grabbing them again to push through the patio door. “You should do it,” Naomi starts, sitting on the bench and settling her drink and purse beside her to light a cigarette. “You make all your money from private dances, most of mine comes from stage, so more for me,” she quips, exhaling her first drag. “Who watches Robby when you work, anyway?” Naomi asks out of curiosity.

“My mom,” Destiny answers simply, inspecting her nails.

Naomi hums, “You should see if Johnny would do it every once in a while.”

Destiny snorts, “He really got under your skin, didn’t he?”

Namoi resists the urge to squirm, “What do you mean?”

“Johnny,” Destiny starts, as if Naomi thought she was talking about someone else. “He’s like a magnet. Sucks people in with his good looks then digs his way in with his puppy dog eyes. For a guy that doesn’t know how to deal with emotions he sure wears his on his sleeve. It’s endearing, he makes you believe he can do anything without even trying. If he didn’t sabotage himself every step of the way he probably could.”

“What do you mean?” Naomi repeats like an idiot.

Destiny purses her lips like she’s trying to figure out what she means herself. “It’s like… he’s so afraid to disappoint people, and himself, that he doesn’t even try. He believes he’s a fuck up so fervently that nobody can convince him he’s not, not even himself. He was afraid to be a father so he didn’t try, but that goes against his nature. He wants to be a father, he just doesn’t want to disappoint Robby.”

Naomi furrows her brows, “If you know that why did you shut him out?”

Destiny sighs, “He needed to realize what he actually wants. He was constantly disappointing Robby by being afraid to disappoint him. He needed to realize that sometimes fucking up is better than not trying.”

Naomi hums, “I guess I see your point. Does that mean you’re gonna ask Johnny to babysit?”

Destiny chuckles and takes a sip of her drink, “I’ll call him and we’ll see what happens. Halloween is in a couple weeks, maybe he could come trick-or-treating with Robby and I.”

“Awh,” Naomi coos, “That would be so cute. You should do a theme!”

Destiny giggles, “Like what?”

Naomi shrugs, “I don’t know. You could do super heroes, or something. Oh! You know what would be really cute? Dress Robby up as Scooby-Doo and you and Johnny could be Fred and Daphne!”

Destiny laughs, “Robby would be so cute as Scooby. But Johnny would have to be Shaggy which would make me Velma.”

Naomi tsks, “You’re too pretty to be Velma.”

Destiny hums, “If you call Johnny maybe by Halloween you could come too and be our Velma,” she teases.

Naomi scoffs, “Is this because I wear glasses when I’m not at work?” She asks, ignoring the Johnny comment completely.

Destiny gives her a look like, ‘Nice try.’ “That’s only part of it. You’re a natural brunette and you look cute in your glasses. Besides you’re shorter than I am so you make a more believable Velma next to Johnny.”

Naomi sighs, “If I tell you I’ll call Johnny would you stop? It’s weird that you’re trying to get me to hook up with your ex.”

Destiny giggles again, “Hey, you started it. I’m not the one that made you dry hump him in the back.”

“Nobody  _ made me _ do anything!” Naomi exclaims.

“Right,” Destiny drawls, “Nobody  _ had to _ because you’re the one who was so hot for him you couldn’t help yourself!”

Naomi squeaks indignantly, whipping her head to and fro as if they aren’t the only ones out here still, “Could you say that a little louder, please?! I don’t think the owner heard you all the way in fucking Encino!”

Destiny snorts and rolls her eyes, “Chill, babe. I’ll stop, but seriously, I think you should call Johnny. It could work to both of your benefit. You would get laid like you desperately need to and you’d put him in his place when he needs it. Keep his head on straight.”

Naomi feels her cheeks flush, she deliberately left out the part where she  _ put him in his place  _ during their dances, and the memory floods her mind. Honestly after everything that happened after that she’d all but forgotten about it. Now she’s not so lucky. “Fine. I’ll call him, okay? Let’s just drop it for now,” she manages, trying to keep her voice from going all high and squeaky like it wants to.

Destiny eyes her like she sees right through her, she probably does, but blessedly doesn’t say anything more. Naomi realizes she let her cigarette burn away between her fingers and stamps it out before lighting another one. Naomi smokes in silence and sips her drink, letting her mind wander.

On the one hand, Destiny has a point. Naomi hasn’t had sex with anyone besides herself in… God, has it really been almost  _ two years? _ No, it’s been  _ over _ two years. The last person she had sex with was Kyle, the night of her 25th birthday before he moved to San Francisco. Kyle was the first person she had been semi-serious with after the Logan fiasco. She really liked Kyle, and he had been cool with her being a dancer. He initially offered for her to come with him to SF and move in, but Naomi got cold feet and couldn’t do it. Since then she hasn’t even been on a third date with anybody. Man or woman. Admittedly she had stopped trying to find someone.

Then, in the last place she would ever look, she found Johnny. Naomi feels herself smile around her cigarette as she takes a thoughtful drag. Did she find him though, or was it the other way around? Perhaps it was neither, or both. They found each other.

Naomi internally scoffs and shakes her head at herself. It’s far too early in the night to be waxing poetic about a certain blonde Adonis. But, she supposes the least she could do is call him. Tomorrow. Or Sunday when she doesn’t have to work. Yeah, Sunday would be nice. They could get dinner, or something.

_ Whoa girl, _ Naomi thinks,  _ let’s not get ahead of ourselves _ . She’ll call Johnny on Sunday, and they’ll go from there. Naomi takes her last drag and blows it out, stamping her cigarette out in the butt-bucket before standing and grabbing her drink.

Destiny looks up from her hot pink Razr with raised eyebrows and stands as well, “Ready, babe?”

Naomi nods resolutely and pulls the patio door open. “Let’s do this.”


	3. Girl, You Just Don't Realize What You Do to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny chapter! Lots of sweetness in the form of a five year old Robby, and father-son bonding. Also a peek into Shannon and Johnny's friendship.

When Johnny’s phone rings around noon that Saturday, Shannon’s name lighting up the little outside screen, he almost falls off his couch in shock. The phone rings obnoxiously away, vibrating in his hand as he stares at it slack-jawed. So, Bella must have kept her word and told Shannon he went to _The Gold Rush_ looking for her. This could go one of two ways. She’s calling him to tell him to get the hint and fuck off forever, or she’s calling to chew him out for his behavior towards Dakota.

Biting the bullet, Johnny flips his phone open and hits accept. He puts the phone to his ear with a tentative, “Hello?”

_“Hey, Johnny,”_ comes Shannon’s casual reply, as if they had spoken just yesterday rather than months ago.

“Uh, hey, Shan. What’s going on? How’s Robby?”

_“Robby’s good. I was just calling to see if you wanted to help my mom watch him while I’m working tonight.”_

The surprise hits Johnny like a slap in the face. _Okay, one of three ways,_ he thinks. At first he’s elated. Yes, he’d absolutely love to watch Robby, then the rest of what she said registers. Johnny would be agreeing to help Shannon’s mom, who doesn’t necessarily _like_ Johnny. Shannon probably doesn’t trust Johnny alone with Robby, not that she has a reason to. Still, Johnny answers, “I’d love to, Shan. Uh, what time should I come over?”

_“My mom usually gets here about 5:30 and we have dinner with Robby so you can come over around six.”_

“Right on, I’ll be there,” Johnny starts. “Why does your mom need help tonight?”

Shannon sighs heavily over the phone, _“She has a date. So you’ll just help her with the tub and tuck-in before she leaves and hang out until I get home.”_

“A date, huh?” Johnny asks teasingly, slipping back into friendly conversation with Shan like a pair of well worn slippers. “That’s good though, ain’t it? Your dad passed almost ten years ago.”

Shannon sighs over the phone, _“I know, it is a good thing. I haven’t seen her so happy in a long time, but it just feels… icky.”_

Johnny hums. He never knew his own father, but when his mother married Sid it felt like a betrayal. Like he was losing something he never really had. “Well, if he’s a decent guy and treats your mom the way she deserves, I’m sure you’ll come around.”

_“I know, I’ll be fine. Anyway, good talking to you, Johnny. I’ll see you tonight.”_

“Uh, y-yeah. You too. Um, bye,” Johnny stumbles and snaps his phone closed before he can hear Shannon’s reply. _Good talking to you, Johnny._ That was a first. Maybe a few months of not talking to each other was exactly what they needed. Five or six months ago Johnny and Shannon couldn’t have a single conversation without it devolving into a yelling match. Johnny shakes the thought, he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Johnny does a mental checklist of his current surroundings. He can trace his steps from when he walked in the door Friday evening to where he currently resides on his couch. Johnny walked in his apartment from work yesterday, took off his boots and socks and left them in a pile by the door. His sweaty work shirt hangs off the back of one of his little kitchen table chairs. His toolbelt lays abandoned on the tabletop. The pan he made himself dinner in still sits on the stove. The plate and fork he used are staring him in the face from the coffee table, surrounded by stubby bottles from the six pack he had with dinner before passing out right where he was. Still is.

Johnny gets up with a groan, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders as he walks to his bathroom to take a much needed shower. Johnny gets the shower running and strips off his clothes before stepping into the stream.

Johnny ducks his head under the shower stream as his mind wanders to Dakota for what must be the millionth time since he left the club the other night. She seems to be the only thing Johnny’s mind wants to focus on. He was a mess at work all Thursday and Friday, almost breaking his thumb with a hammer patching some drywall and rolling his ankle falling off a ladder while trying to repaint crown moldings, respectively. For the last three days Johnny has been hoping in vain that Dakota would call him. He’s tried not to get his hopes up, but if Shannon reached out maybe there’s still hope to be had.

Johnny just can’t get her out of his head for some reason. Might be because Dakota was inadvertently labeled ‘Off Limits’ by her association to Shannon in his mind. Might be because she seemed so genuinely into him before he fucked it up. Might be because she rejected him for being an idiot. Who’s to say? All Johnny knows is that he’s answered every single unknown number that rang his phone the last few days. All three of them. Unfortunately none of them were Dakota.

Johnny sighs as he scrubs shampoo into his hair. _Would it be weird to ask Shannon?_ Johnny shudders just imagining the death glare he’d get. Yeah, not an option. He supposes he could go into the club on another Wednesday, but that would probably be worse for him than asking Shannon. “Fuck,” Johnny groans. He almost bashes his head against the shower tiles in frustration. He rinses his hair instead, running conditioner through it before washing his body.

 _Dakota is probably never going to call, I should just cut my losses and get over it while I can,_ Johnny tells himself. _Yeah, because that’s worked so well in the past,_ scoffs the devil on his shoulder. Johnny shakes his head and rinses. He turns the shower off and steps out, towel drying his hair before wrapping it around his waist. Johnny brushes his teeth and shaves before going to get dressed.

Johnny reemerges from his bedroom wearing his cleanest jeans and a Van Halen t-shirt, into the garbage dump that is the rest of his apartment, just after one in the afternoon. With five hours to kill and nerves to keep him going, Johnny tidies the place up. He collects his garbage and recycling, taking the bags out to the proper bins, before heading back inside to start on his dishes. Johnny washes and dries his dishes by hand, all in all it’s not that bad, he doesn’t have very many. Once he’s done the dishes he wipes down his counters and sweeps the floor, God only knows where the broom came from, may have been here when he moved in a few weeks ago.

Once his kitchen is sufficiently clean he picks up the living room, going around collecting his laundry to throw in the hamper. While Johnny’s doing that he realizes his bedroom is a sty as well. Johnny gathers all his dirty clothes from the bedroom floor, tossing them in the hamper before going to pick up his clothes in the bathroom. Johnny straightens up his bed and clears off his night stand before eyeing his still bare bedroom walls. He resolves to hang up some pictures one of these days. He glances at the alarm clock on his nightstand and notices after all that cleaning it’s barely two in the afternoon.

Johnny groans, “Fuck it,” and gathers his laundry and stash of quarters to take it to the community machines. He separates his laundry into two different machines, pouring in his detergent before starting both machines and heading back to his apartment. Johnny sets the timer on his oven for an hour once he gets back in, and decides he’s done enough cleaning for the day. If he takes both loads out of the wash as soon as they’re done and gets them in the dryer he should have just enough time to get it out before heading to Shannon’s. Feeling rather pleased with himself, Johnny turns on _Iron Eagle._ He almost wishes he had a beer to celebrate, but he doesn’t want to drink before spending the evening with Robby. He orders himself a pizza instead.

Johnny’s four slices into his pepperoni pizza and halfway through _Iron Eagle_ when the timer goes off. He sets the slice he was eating back in the box and pauses his movie, grabbing his keys and bag of quarters to head back to the complex laundry room. Johnny gets his laundry out of the washers and shoves the loads into the dryers, tossing a couple dryer sheets into each machine before starting them on high. He heads back to his apartment to finish his movie and pizza, after starting another timer. Johnny finishes the rest of _Iron Eagle_ and most of his pizza before the second timer goes off just after 5:30. He slides the pizza box in his fridge and turns the timer off before going to collect his clean laundry.

Johnny shoves all his clean laundry back into his hamper and carries it back to his apartment, grabbing his red and black flannel off the top as he sets the hamper inside his door. Johnny pulls his flannel on and does a double check for his phone, keys, and wallet, before locking his door behind him.

Johnny can feel himself grinning as he practically struts across the dingy apartment complex towards the Firebird, he probably looks like a fuckin’ idiot, but damn is he excited. He actually has butterflies to go hang out with his kid, his pup. When he slams his car door behind him, the butterflies congeal into a ball of anxious worms. Settling heavily and squirming in his gut.

_What if Robby doesn’t even remember him? No, it hasn’t been that long since they last saw each other. What if Robby totally ignores him in favor of Shannon’s mother? What if Robby wakes up before Shan gets home and Robby panics when he finds only Johnny?_

The anxious little worms wiggle their way up his throat, choking him, until he considers turning around and bailing. He’s not gonna do that. That’s how he ended up in this position, by turning tail and running away any time he smelled even a hint of failure. Rather than trying, and possibly learning from his mistakes, he gave up before he even started. Johnny doesn’t want to be that guy anymore.

He swallows his nerves and before he knows it he’s standing on Shannon’s doorstep. Johnny wonders if he should’ve called first, decides it’s too late since he’s already here, and knocks on the door. Shannon opens the door with a smile and Johnny almost keels over, for the first time in a long time she looks genuinely happy to see him. “Hey, you’re right on time. We just finished dinner, Mom is helping Robby get cleaned up. Come on in,” Shannon says, ushering him in.

Johnny steps through the threshold and lets Shannon close the door behind him. He’s wondering whether or not he should take his shoes off when Robby turns the corner into the living room from the short hallway with Shannon’s mother behind him. “Daddy!” Robby exclaims, throwing his little hands up with glee before jumping in place.

Johnny feels himself beaming as his heart grows three sizes in his chest like he’s the fuckin’ Grinch. Johnny crouches down and holds his arms out, “Hey, big guy! I missed you.”

Robby’s big green eyes are scrunched tight from the grin taking over his whole face as he trots over to Johnny. Robby throws his arms around Johnny’s neck and squeezes tight. “I missed you too, Daddy.”

Johnny feels his heart swell again, and break in equal measure. Johnny presses a kiss to his son’s hair, “Missed you more, Pup,” he mutters. Johnny stands and picks Robby up with him. “I’m gonna hang out with you and Grandma while Mom goes to work, is that cool with you?”

Robby pulls away to nod at Johnny, little arms still looped around his neck. “That’s cool with me, dude,” Robby declares with his wide smile.

Johnny laughs, “I’m not ‘dude’ I’m Daddy. You’re dude,” he says before he starts tickling Robby.

Robby shrieks and wiggles in his arms, “No, you’re dude!”

“No, you’re dude,” Johnny repeats, as one does when arguing with a five year old, and keeps tickling Robby as he shrieks with laughter.

“Okay, okay,” Shannon cuts in, “As cute as this is I think it’s time for you boys to settle down, Mommy has to finish getting ready.”

“Okaaaay,” Johnny drawls, setting Robby back on his feet before ruffling the boy’s hair. Robby beams up at him but punches his thigh before fussing with his hair. “Oww,” Johnny groans, rubbing the spot dramatically. “Nice shot, though, big guy.” Robby giggles before running into the living room and launching himself onto the couch. Johnny chuckles and turns to Shannon.

Shannon presses her lips together. “He really did miss you, you know.”

Johnny sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “I know. I missed him too, Shan. I want to spend more time with him, really be there. For both of you.”

Shannon smiles wistfully at him, “I’d love that, and so would Robby. But actions speak louder than words, Johnny. If you wanna be here you gotta be here, there’s no two ways about it. We’ll see how this goes for a while and go from there. Cool?”

Johnny presses his lips together and nods, “Cool, totally. Um, thank you. For giving me another chance and everything, it means a lot.”

Shannon nods, “Course, it means a lot to me and Robby, too. All you have to do now is show up.”

Johnny nods again, “I will. Whenever he needs me.”

Shannon smiles, “Good. I’m gonna finish grabbing my stuff, my cab is already on the way. Why don’t you go sit with Robby?”

Johnny smiles, “Right,” he mutters, turning on his heel to see what Robby’s up to in the living room.

When Johnny’s eyes land on him the boy perks up and waves. “Daddy! Come sit by me, Mommy rented _Happy Feet_!”

Johnny chuckles but seats himself next to Robby on the couch, throwing his arm over the backrest, “That’s great, Pup. What’s _Happy Feet_ about?”

“It’s about a penguin that gets happy feet when he dances,” Robby declares brightly.

Johnny almost scoffs at how ridiculous it sounds, but manages to hold it back when he catches Robby’s big green eyes, so round and bright with excitement. Johnny doesn’t dare hope but he almost swears he can see a hint of adoration there as well. “I can’t wait to watch it with you, bud,” he says. “Do you want me to get it started?”

Robby perks up again, “I can do it!” Robby pops off the couch, picking up the rental case from the coffee table before kneeling in front of the entertainment center. Robby hums to himself as he gets the TV on the right setting before turning on the DVD player. The disk tray slides out and Robby pops open the case, carefully extracting the disk before setting it in its place. Johnny smiles to himself, watching his pup bounce with excitement at having the chance to show off.

A cold, “Hello, John,” comes from behind. Johnny looks over his shoulder to find Shannon’s mother, Denise, observing him with chilly indifference. Arms crossed over her chest. Denise has never been Johnny’s number one fan, and his current status as an absent father certainly hasn’t won him any favors.

Johnny clears his throat, forcing a tentative smile that feels like a grimace, “Hi, Denise. Thank you for letting me help watch Robby, tonight.”

Denise hums, “You weren’t my first choice, but Robby does seem rather excited to see you.”

The boy in question launches himself back onto the couch and crawls into Johnny’s lap, settling himself against Johnny’s chest with the remote in hand. Johnny can’t help but wrap an arm around his pup’s chest and press another kiss to his hair.

Robby squirms against him and laughs, “No more kisses, Daddy!”

Johnny gasps, mock offended, “I’ll give you as many kisses as I want, I missed you too much!” Johnny plants smacking kisses all over Robby’s face and hair as Robby squeals and laughs. Johnny presses a final kiss on Robby’s cheek before blowing a raspberry.

“No, stop!” Robby shrieks with laughter, trying to push Johnny’s head away.

Johnny pulls back, feeling himself beaming as he wipes Robby’s cheek with the sleeve of his flannel before settling into the couch. He glances back in Denise’s direction, and sees she has her lips pressed together in a small smile. Johnny is still grinning ear to ear, but his smile dies down and he swallows uncomfortably.

Denise gives him a little nod, “I’ll leave you boys to it, for now. Robby, after the movie you’re getting in the bath and then it’s off to bed, okay?”

“Okay, Gramma,” Robby says without looking, pressing play on the DVD menu before tossing the remote onto the couch. Johnny nods at Denise and she turns to go into the kitchen. Johnny settles further into the couch and puts his arm back around Robby, patting his belly and making Robby giggle.

Shannon comes out of her bedroom as she’s putting on earrings, with her glittery tote bag slung over her shoulder. “Okay, you guys. Mommy’s gotta go, my cab is outside. Johnny, there’s leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry later. I’ll be b-” Shannon cuts herself off abruptly when she looks up to see them snuggled on the couch. Robby and Johnny look up at her with twin expressions, eyebrows raised like, ‘What’s up?’

“Aww,” Shannon coos, “Don’t you guys look so cute? Oh, let me take a picture!” Shannon whips out her phone, and Robby, the ham that he is, perks up and smiles wide for Shannon while Johnny puts his hand up to block his face. Shannon clicks one with a giggle and puts her phone down before walking over to say goodbye to Robby. Shannon leans down and Robby offers her his cheek, which Shannon kisses before he loops his arms around her neck. “Goodnight, Mommy. Have fun at work,” Robby says before kissing his mother’s cheek.

“Goodnight, my sweet boy. Have fun with Daddy and Gramma, I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” Shannon coos, rubbing Robby’s back before straightening up.

Johnny looks up at Shannon and feels his lips quirk up in a soft smile, “Have a good night, Shan, thanks for letting me come over.”

“No problem, Johnny. I’ll be back by like three,” Shannon nods and gives Johnny a smile.

Johnny smiles back and before he can protest Shan lifts her phone and takes another picture of him and Robby, right up close with Johnny smiling.

“Ha! Got one. Okay, I gotta go,” Shannon bends down and presses another kiss to the top of Robby’s head. “Have fun, you two. And be good!” Shannon calls over her shoulder as she leaves the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Johnny shakes his head and chuckles fondly. Leave it to Shannon to get one over on him. Oh well, there are worse things in the world than having a picture of himself smiling with his pup in his lap, genuinely happy for what feels like the first time in a long time. Johnny settles further into the couch with a sigh, and Robby shifts and wiggles until he’s pressed between Johnny and the arm of the couch with his legs over Johnny’s lap. Johnny rustles Robby’s hair again and gives him a squeeze as the movie starts.

Robby talks animatedly through the first few minutes of the movie, going back and forth between trying to explain the plot and reminiscing about when Denise took him to see it in theatres. Johnny tries to follow along and nods when he feels like it’s appropriate until Robby shushes himself and tells Johnny to watch when the penguins start to sing. Johnny almost groans, but when he considers it’s an animated movie about a dancing penguin, he should’ve figured there would be singing as well.

Before Johnny knows it he’s actually interested in the movie, dancing penguins aside. Johnny strangely identifies with the main little penguin. The outcast that can’t sing for it’s life but damn can it dance. He sees himself as a gangly twelve year old with a new asshole of a step-dad and no friends, until he found karate. Karate gave Johnny a place to be, gave him his Thing. His Happy Feet. Johnny watches a little closer after that, knowing what it feels like to be an outcast in your own home.

Towards the end of the movie Johnny is surprised to feel himself getting a little choked up. Besides the whole penguins singing and dancing aspect it’s like watching a movie of his own life. Losing the tournament in ‘84 was him being ostracized from his community, his home, by his hardened and angry sensei. He had his band of brothers, but he was still on the journey of learning to be true to himself, and finding his soulmate. The person that reflects the man he wants to be, the person he knows he can be if he stopped being so afraid all the time.

Johnny sniffles and rubs his eyes. Robby looks up at him with concern, “Are you okay, Daddy?”

Johnny sniffles again and shakes his head, “I’m fine, Pup, the movie just got to me a little.”

Robby nods like he understands, “It’s kinda sad, huh?”

Johnny chuckles despite himself, “Yeah, it is kinda sad.”

Robby nods again and pats Johnny’s leg, “Don’t worry, Daddy, it gets better.”

Johnny smiles and gives Robby’s shoulders a squeeze. “Thanks, Pup.”

They finish the movie in silence after that and the ending is really nice. The dancing penguin found its soulmate and was reunited with its family, and Robby claps when the credits start to roll. Johnny gives Robby a squeeze and he looks up at him. “Did you like _Happy Feet_ , Daddy?”

Johnny smiles down at his pup, “Yeah, buddy, it was really good.”

Denise comes out of Shannon’s bedroom dressed for her date and smiles at Robby, “All right, it’s bath time for you, little man,” she says, before addressing Johnny. “I’ve got the bath filling up but I have to leave for my date, think you can handle getting him cleaned up and put to bed?”

“Uh, y-yeah. Yes. I can do that, no problem.” Johnny has never given his son a bath or put him to bed by himself in all of Robby’s five years of life. Denise knows that. Johnny _knows_ that Denise knows that. He’s not about to admit defeat so easily, however. “Robby knows the drill, right?” Johnny asks, looking back down at Robby who grins proudly and nods his head. Johnny looks back up at Denise, “Yep, we’re all good,” he says. It sounds unconvincing to his own ears, but Denise nods and says her goodbyes, giving Robby a kiss on the cheek before she takes her leave.

“Okay, I guess it’s bath time, big guy. Let’s get in there before the tub overflows,” Johnny says, scooting over to let Robby off the couch before following him to the bathroom.

Johnny shuts the water off and Robby starts to undress to get in the bath. Johnny stops him once he has his shirt off, “Hey, go grab yourself some PJs before you get in, okay?”

Robby nods and runs off to his bedroom. He comes back a minute later with a set of Spiderman pajamas clutched in his fist that he sets on the bathroom counter.

“Good job, buddy,” Johnny says, turning his back so Robby can finish getting undressed and get in the tub. Johnny hears the water splashing and turns around, closing the toilet lid so he can sit while Robby plays in the tub. Robby has a plastic submarine and boat, he makes crashing noises as the two battle it out in the water and Johnny chuckles to himself. “How do you like school so far?” Johnny asks.

“Good,” Robby says, crashing his submarine and boat into each other before dropping them in the water with a big splash.

Johnny laughs and dodges the water, “Good, huh? Have you made any friends?”

Robby nods, “The girl I sit next to in class is nice, she shares her crayons with me. She has this huge box that has _all_ the colors.”

“That’s great, Pup. What’s her name?”

“Hayden. Her last name starts with a K like mine does, that’s why we sit next to each other, but I don’t remember what it is,” Robby says.

Johnny chuckles, “That’s all right, buddy. What do you do at recess?”

Robby shrugs as he pushes his boat back and forth through the water. “Not much. Usually me and Hayden draw with chalk or play on the swings.”

Johnny hums, “Do you ever play with the other boys on the playground?” Robby shakes his head no. “How come?” Johnny asks.

Robby sighs, “The other boys don’t play nice. They give indian burns and tackle me to the ground. I was playing with them once and got knocked over and ripped my new school jeans.”

Johnny frowns, “Well, I’m sorry that happened, Pup. You can play with whoever and however you want, as long as they want to also.” Johnny was like Robby when he was a little boy. Gentler than the other boys. Johnny wanted to draw with chalk and play on the swings, he wasn’t interested in playing football and getting tackled to the ground. But, growing up a boy in the 70’s, he couldn’t just go hang out with the girls, so he usually ended up alone. At least Robby doesn’t have to suffer through that.

Robby looks up with a smile and nods, “Okay, Daddy. Mommy said the same thing.”

Johnny smiles and nods as well, “That’s good. You can play for a few more minutes then you gotta wash up, okay?”

Robby nods, “Okay.”

Johnny watches his pup splash around in the bath, getting water everywhere, until he calls it quits and starts washing up. Robby scrubs his body with a washcloth before dunking himself under water to rinse off and wet his hair for shampoo. Robby rubs the water out of his eyes and blinks a few times before grabbing the shampoo bottle and thrusting it towards Johnny.

“Need help washing your hair?” Johnny asks.

Robby nods, “Mommy or Gramma always does it for me so I don’t get soap in my eyes.”

Johnny grabs the shampoo and kneels beside the tub. “All right, turn around for me.” Robby turns so his back is to Johnny and leans his head back with his eyes closed. Johnny wets his hands and squeezes a dollop of shampoo into his palm before rubbing them together. Johnny runs his soapy hands through his son’s darkening locks. Up until Robby was three years old he was blonder than Johnny, but over the last couple years his hair has gradually darkened to be closer to Shannon’s natural shade of mousy brown.

Once Robby’s hair is lathered Johny starts spiking it up into a mohawk with the suds. Robby giggles, “What are you doing, Daddy?”

“Giving you a cool new hair-do,” Johnny says, feeling himself grinning ear to ear. “Turn and look at me.”

Robby turns and grins up at Johnny. “How do I look?”

Johnny chuckles, “Badass.”

Robby giggles. “Badass.”

Johnny barks a laugh, “Don’t say that in front of Mommy, okay? In fact, you can only say that when it’s just us guys.”

Robby laughs, “Okay, Daddy.”

Johnny rinses his hands to grab his phone, “Let me take a picture before we rinse it out.”

Robby smiles wide and squeezes his eyes shut, Johnny snaps the picture and saves it as his background real quick before putting his phone away. “Okay, Pup, time to rinse.”

Robby nods and plugs his nose before plunging himself back underwater. He pops back up and shakes off like a dog, spraying water all over Johnny. Robby laughs as Johnny dries his face with his sleeve. “Yeah, yeah, you’re funny, Pup. Do you need help with the conditioner?”

Robby nods and grabs the bottle to hand to Johnny. Johnny takes the bottle and pops the cap, squeezing conditioner into his palm before running it through Robby’s hair. Robby lets his head fall back until it’s all but resting against Johnny’s chest, his eyes closed and lips parted as he breathes steadily.

Johnny feels himself smile softly, “Gettin’ sleepy, Pup?”

Robby nods with his eyes still closed, “Uh-huh.”

“Okay, one more rinse then you can get out and get ready for bed.”

Robby nods and sits back up before dunking his head underwater again to get the conditioner out. Johnny pushes himself up from his knees, leaning on the side of the tub until he’s got his feet under him again. Johnny leans over and unplugs the tub before holding out a towel for Robby. Robby steps out of the tub and Johnny wraps him in the towel before stepping back.

“I’ll give you a few minutes to get dressed and brush your teeth, then I’ll tuck you in bed. Sound good?” Robby nods and gives Johnny a tired smile. “All right, big guy. I’ll just be out in the living room, holler if you need anything.”

“Okay,” Robby says around a yawn, starting to dry off.

Johnny nods and leaves the bathroom, pulling the door most of the way closed before going back to the living room. Johnny sits on the couch to wait for Robby, turning the TV back on and changing it back to the regular setting. Johnny flips through the local channels, and is disappointed to find the evening news on every single one. With a sigh he rolls his eyes and turns the TV back off before getting up to look through Shannon’s movies.

Johnny doesn’t hear Robby creep out of the bathroom and up behind him until it’s too late, and Robby throws himself on Johnny’s back with a playful roar. Robby locks his arms around Johnny’s neck with a giggle, “Did I scare you, Daddy?”

Johnny laughs, “Yeah, you got me good, Pup. Ready for bed?”

Robby nods against his shoulder. “Mm-hmm.”

“Brushed your teeth?” Johnny asks.

Robby nods against his shoulder again. “Mm-hmm.”

Johnny nods, “Okay, hold on tight.”

Robby tightens his hold with his arms and hikes his legs up around Johnny’s waist as Johnny stands and walks to Robby’s bedroom. Johnny sits on the edge of Robby’s twin bed and leans back, squishing Robby between his body and the mattress. Robby giggles and lets out a little ‘oof’ before he lets go. Johnny stands and turns around to pull the covers down. Robby scoots towards the headboard and wiggles under the comforter, laying back against his pillow.

Johnny pulls the blanket up to Robby’s chin and pushes his still damp hair back from his forehead. “Goodnight, Pup. Does Mommy still read you a book before bed?”

“Sometimes,” Robby says around a yawn. “I’m pretty tired though, will you just sit with me until I fall asleep?”

Johnny feels himself smile softly as he nods, “Of course, buddy. Scoot over a little, give your old man some room.”

Robby giggles and scoots over to give Johnny room. Johnny sits on the edge of the bed, leaning against the headboard, and puts his arm behind Robby’s head on the pillows. Robby scoots over and snuggles into Johnny’s side, resting his head on Johnny’s stomach with his little fist tucked under his chin. Robby peers up at Johnny with his big green eyes and gives him a smile. “Goodnight, Daddy.”

Johnny swallows past the lump in his throat, “Goodnight, Pup,” he mutters, barely above a whisper.

Robby smiles again and snuggles further against Johnny, letting his eyes flutter closed. Johnny swallows repeatedly, trying to breathe steadily through his nose while he blinks back tears. He’s missed out on so many little moments like this because he was afraid of failing Robby as a father. Johnny just didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have any decent father figures in his life. His biological father ran out on Laura as soon as she got pregnant, and then there was Sid. God forbid Johnny model his parenting style after _that._ Which, don’t even get him started on the one and only John Kreese. Who was only marginally worse than Sid by having the gall to make Johnny think he actually _cared,_ right up until he lost the tournament in ‘84. It’s like, God, a guy loses one time and you resort to attempted murder? How fuckin’ _psycho_ can one man be? But, Johnny digresses.

As it turns out, the only thing he had to do to even be a slightly okay dad was what none of them ever did for him; show up. That’s it. All he to do all this time was show the fuck up. It took him five years to do that one simple thing. Johnny could smack himself, honestly. He doesn’t. He looks down at his sleeping pup, his breath evening out as his little fist twitches against Johnny’s side. He smiles and pets Robby’s hair. _So, this is what it’s like to be a dad._ The thought goes as quickly as it had come, but it feels right.. From now on, Johnny is gonna show up.

Once Robby starts letting out little puppy snores, Johnny carefully extracts himself from under his son’s sleeping head, supporting his head as Johnny scoots away until he can rest Robby’s head back on the pillow. Johnny turns off the bedside lamp and creeps out of the room, leaving the door cracked behind him. He walks into the living room and flops on the couch with a quiet sigh before pulling out his phone to check the time. 9:45 p.m. glows back at him.

Johnny pockets his phone and goes back to Shannon’s movie collection. If Robby is anything like Johnny as a child he sleeps like the dead, but still, Johnny feels like he can’t go for his usual action movie. He picks an old classic instead, _The Breakfast Club._ Johnny gets the movie started and feels his stomach growl, then remembers Shannon said something about leftovers in the fridge. Johnny pauses the VCR and heads for the kitchen.

Opening the ancient fridge, Johnny finds a tray of Denise’s lasagna and almost swoons. He hasn’t seen food this good since he moved out of Bobby’s guest house. Johnny takes the tray out of the fridge and finds himself a plate, giving himself a generous portion before putting the lasagna back in the fridge. He puts his plate in the microwave, starting the timer for a minute and a half, before remembering to cover the plate with a paper towel. Johnny closes the door and starts the microwave, drumming his fingers as he watches the carousel turn his plate round and round, until he feels like he’s going blind. You never realize how long ninety seconds is until you’re standing in front of a microwave.

Just before the timer goes off Johnny hits the stop button. _Reflexes, baby._ At least karate is still doing something for him after all this time. Johnny opens the microwave and pulls the plate out with bare hands, almost dropping the plate and burning the absolute shit out of his hands in the process. Johnny groans quietly and shakes out his hands after setting the plate down as carefully, but also quickly, as possible. Johnny turns the sink on cold and puts his palms under the faucet until the burning resides. No permanent damage except to his pride. Johnny dries his hands on Shannon’s sunflower patterned dish towel before using it to grab his plate and take it to the living room.

Johnny puts his plate on the coffee table and pulls it closer to him before starting the movie again. Johnny cuts into his lasagna, making sure to blow on it before stuffing the massive bite into his mouth. He burns the roof of his mouth a little bit but Denise’s lasagna is better than he remembered. He practically inhales the rest, amazed he can still taste it near the end after burning his tongue so many times. Johnny clears his plate in what may be record time, before taking it to the kitchen to wash it and put it in the rack to dry.

Johnny heads back into the living room, moving the coffee table back to its proper place before flopping on the couch. He kicks off his Vans and stretches out, putting his feet up on the opposite arm of the couch. The movie passes in front of Johnny’s eyes as a blur. For the first time in hours his mind drifts back to Dakota. She must be at work with Shannon right now. Johnny wishes Dakota would call him just once, even if it’s to say, ‘Thanks, but no thanks,’ and never talk to him again. Is it normal to miss someone you just met, and only spent a few hours with, this much? _Probably not,_ Johnny thinks.

Johnny wonders if Dakota has already talked to Shannon about everything, what he said. But if that’s the case he can’t imagine why Shannon hasn’t said anything. Unless she just didn’t want to yell at him in front of Robby. She might not yell though, she seems pretty content to let bygones be bygones, and hey, that’s cool with Johnny. God forbid he ruin the tentative truce they’ve drawn up by snitching on himself. Not that there’s any reason it would be _snitching_ on himself, he and Shannon have been broken up for like 6 years for fuck’s sake. But still, respect and all that shit.

Johnny settles further into the couch, letting his eyes drift closed, conjuring what few images he has of Dakota from memory. _Just for a minute,_ Johnny tells himself, wishing he could run his fingers through her silky, chocolate brown hair. He imagines her slight frame on top of him, light as a feather, as they snuggle on his couch.

Johnny must have drifted off at some point because he wakes to Shannon coming in and static on the TV. He groans and rubs his eyes as Shannon leans over him with a slightly tipsy smile, “Heyyy, sleepyhead, how wassit? Did Robby go to sleep okay?”

Johnny nods, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. He blinks the stars out of his eyes and sits up. Shannon drops her bag by the arm of the couch and flops down next to Johnny, lolling her head to the side to look at him. “Yeah,” Johnny rasps before clearing his sleep-worn throat. “Yeah, it was great. Barely heard a peep out of Denise the whole time, then she left after the movie was over.”

Shannons brows furrow and she draws her head back slightly, confused. “You gave Robby a bath and put him to bed all by yourself?”

Johnny nods, “Robby did most of it, he’s a smart kid. I just had to wash his hair. Oh, speaking of,” Johnny pulls out his phone to show Shannon the picture he took of Robby with his shampoo mohawk, feeling himself grin.

Shannon leans closer and squints at the screen before she coos, “Aww, that’s so cute. I’m really glad you guys had a good time tonight.”

Johnny nods and puts his phone away. “I am too. Thank you again for letting me come over, I missed my pup.”

Shannon smiles fondly, “Why’ve you always called him that?”

Johnny shrugs. “He’s always reminded me of a puppy. His big round eyes, the way he’s always happy and energetic, if the boy had a tail it’d be wagging 24/7,” Johnny says with a fond chuckle. “He’s my Pup.”

“Aww,” Shannon coos again, reaching up to pat Johnny’s cheek, “That’s sweet. Look at you, Good Dad, Johnny Lawrence.” She giggles before poking him in the nose. “Boop!”

Johnny chuckles and shakes his head, feeling his cheeks heat with the praise. “Thanks, Shan. I’m gonna take off, let you get some sleep,” he says, reaching for the remote to turn the TV off.

Shannon hums, “You sure you don’t want to sleep here? Robby would love to see you in the morning for breakfast.”

Johnny considers it. This couch would be murder on his back, but it wouldn’t be too much of a downgrade from the sheet of cardboard he calls a mattress in his own apartment. Still, something negs at him. “I don’t know, don’t you think it would get his hopes up about you and me getting back together?”

Shannon rolls her eyes, “He’s five, Johnny. All he would know is that his Daddy stayed after he went to sleep. I think that’s enough for him.”

Johnny sighs, “If I throw my back out because of this couch it’s your ass.”

Shannon rolls her eyes again, but it’s fond. “Don’t be stupid, you can sleep in my bed. But if I wake up and that thing is poking me I’ll chop it off.”

Johnny grimaces. That alone is enough to make it want to crawl up inside his body, “Jesus, Shan,” Johnny says around a nervous chuckle, he honestly wouldn’t put it past her. “Fine, deal. I’ll sleep with my back to you, no poking to worry about.”

Shannon gets up with a sigh and grabs her work bag, “Okay, you can go to bed first, I have to take off my clown face.”

Johnny gets up as well and gives Shannon a smile. Shannon smiles back before turning her cheek to him for a goodnight kiss like she’s his grandmother. Johnny huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes but leans down to press a kiss to her cheek. Shannon turns her head at the last second and plants a smacking kiss on his lips. It lasts a split second before Shannon pulls away with a triumphant grin. “Gotcha,” she says, giggling as she wipes her lip gloss off his lips with her thumb, before patting his cheek and making her way to the bathroom.

Johnny laughs and shakes his head before heading to Shannon’s bedroom. She’s drunker than he thought. One minute she threatens the life of his manhood, the next she steals a kiss. Johnny chuckles to himself as he strips down to his boxers and undershirt before crawling into Shan’s bed. It’s absolutely luxurious compared to his, he sinks in and the pillows are fluffy under his head. It’s like sleeping in a hug. Shannon’s off-key humming and the running bathroom sink lull him to sleep in minutes.

Johnny wakes the next morning to Shannon draped over his back, snoring, and Robby crawling into bed on his other side. Johnny blinks the sleep out of his eyes and feels a sleepy grin spread across his lips when he finds Robby squeezed onto the edge of the mattress. Robby’s lying on his stomach like Johnny, his hands tucked under the pillow and nose to nose with him. “Good morning, Daddy,” Robby tries to whisper.

Johnny smiles again, “Morning, Pup,” he says, his own voice coming out a whisper, rough and sleep-worn. “What time is it, buddy?”

Robby pushes himself up to his knees to peer over at Shannon’s bedside clock. “It says six-one-one.”

Johnny groans and squeezes his eyes closed, “That’s way too early to be up on a Sunday morning, kiddo.”

Robby whines, “But, Daddy, I’m hungry.”

Johnny huffs a laugh through his nose but keeps his eyes closed, “You’re Hungry? I coulda sworn your name is Robby.” Robby groans, he can practically feel his son roll his eyes. _First Dad Joke? Check._

“You know what I mean,” Robby whines, “I want something to eat.”

Johnny sighs and opens his eyes again. “All right, Pup, show me where Mommy keeps the cereal in this place.”

Robby grins with all his teeth and pops off the bed, trotting out to the kitchen. Johnny sighs again before tactfully extricating himself from underneath Shannon. Johnny does a few quick stretches for his back once he’s up and pulls his jeans back on before he follows Robby to the kitchen. Johnny finds Robby seated at the kitchen table, practically vibrating with excitement, and Robby dutifully points to the line of cereal boxes on top of the fridge.

Johnny puts his hands on his hips and eyes the boxes on top of the fridge before turning to his pup, “Which one is your favorite?”

“Cocoa pebbles,” Robby answers instantly.

Johnny feels himself smirk. _If the kid had a tail, man._ “That’s my favorite, too.”

Johnny grabs the box down and finds two bowls and two spoons before taking the milk out of the fridge. Johnny sits at the table, setting he and Robby’s spoons and bowls down before pouring cereal in each one. Johnny pours milk over Robby’s cereal before his own and gets up to put the milk back in the fridge. Once Johnny sits back down and picks up his spoon Robby starts to eat, kicking his legs back and forth as he chews happily. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed before seven a.m., Johnny misses being a kid.

They eat their breakfast in companionable silence before drinking the leftover milk from their bowls. Robby sets his bowl down once he’s finished and smacks his lips with a satisfied, ‘ahhhh,’ which is only cute on a five year old, before looking up at Johnny expectantly. Johnny looks into those big, bright green eyes, and knows there’s not a snowball’s chance in hell of this kid going back to sleep.

Johnny sighs, “Wanna watch some TV?” Robby nods and bounces in his seat. “All right, go put something on while I clean up.”

“Thanks, Daddy,” Robby says, hopping off his chair to run into the living room.

Johnny smiles despite being exhausted, and gets up to rinse he and Robby’s dishes in the sink. He leaves their bowls and spoons in the sink, drying his hands before leaving the kitchen. Johnny finds Robby on the couch, kicking his little feet back and forth as he flips through channels.

“There’s not gonna be anything good on TV this early, buddy. Wanna watch a movie instead?” Johnny says as he sits on the couch next to Robby. Robby nods up at him enthusiastically.

Johnny huffs a laugh, “Okay, what should we watch?”

 _“Happy Feet!”_ Robby declares.

Johnny rolls his eyes playfully, “It was good the first time, but not enough to watch it again twelve hours later. What else do you like?”

Robby huffs, but seems to sit and consider it. “ _Scooby-Doo._ ”

Johnny’s brows furrow, “ _Scooby-Doo_ is an old cartoon, do you have tapes?”

Robby shakes his head, “No. Well, yeah, we have tapes but I mean the movie with the real people. Even Scooby is real!” Johnny feels his brows furrow even deeper and Robby gives a frustrated huff, rolling his eyes. “I’ll just do it.”

Johnny chuckles and shakes his head, settling further into the couch as Robby gets up to start his movie. Johnny grabs his phone from the coffee table and checks the time, 6:38 a.m. glares back at him and Johnny yawns almost involuntarily. Hopefully he can rest his eyes for a few minutes once Robby is engrossed in the movie. Robby hops back on the couch with the remote and presses play before getting comfortable against Johnny. Johnny feels himself smile as he puts his arm around his pup’s shoulders and they settle in to watch the movie.

Johnny realizes once the movie actually starts and the Mystery Machine appears that Robby must have meant it’s a live-action movie of the original cartoon. Johnny has to admit the casting is pretty spot on, he recognizes the guy who plays Shaggy from one of those high school slasher flicks from the 90’s, but can’t remember the dude's name. The gang gets in a fight after they unmask the bad guy and Fred takes all the credit, like always, and Johnny’s eyes start to get heavy. Robby is watching the movie, perfectly content to be snuggled against Johnny’s side. Johnny tells himself he can close his eyes for a few minutes, not too long, just a few minutes to rest his eyes.

He’s asleep before the gang has the chance to reunite.

Johnny wakes for the second time that morning to the smell of bacon. Robby is gone from the couch and the TV is off, but Johnny can hear Robby and Shannon chatting in the kitchen. Johnny checks the time on his phone again and it’s 10:42. After another four hours of sleep Johnny feels well rested, despite the crick in his neck. Johnny cracks his neck and stands to walk into the kitchen.

Johnny finds Shannon at the stove and Robby at the table when he enters the kitchen, “Smells good,” he grumbles.

Shannon turns to look at him with a smile, hair piled on top of her head, in a baggy T-shirt that Johnny is pretty sure used to be his and a pair of sleep shorts. “Morning, sunshine. There’s coffee, mugs are in the cabinet above the machine,” Shannon says, entirely too chipper for how drunk she was last night.

Johnny grunts in response and moves for the coffee maker, taking a mug from the cabinet and filling it to the brim. Johnny blows on his coffee before taking a sip, eyeing Shannon over the rim of his mug. “Still don’t get hangovers, do you?”

Shannon beams at him, smug. “Nope! Jealous, old man?”

Johnny scoffs, “Don’t forget you’re only three years younger than me, old lady.”

Shannon gasps, “That’s just rude.”

Robby nods emphatically, backing up Shannon, “Yeah, that’s rude!”

Shannon laughs, “You tell him, Robby! Say, ‘No sandwich for you.’”

Robby laughs and points at Johnny, “No sandwich for you!” Robby declares.

Johnny laughs and shakes his head, “Fine, fine. I take it back, I want my bacon.”

Shannon clicks her tongue, pointing at him with her tongs, “That’s what I thought.”

Shannon plates the bacon between paper towels, soaking up the grease before making each of them a BLT. Johnny sits at the kitchen table across from Robby, and Shannon sits to Johnny’s right after setting all their plates down. 

“This is nice,” Shannon says brightly, looking between Robby and Johnny with a nod. Johnny smiles softly and nods along. It is nice, having a meal as a family, even if it is just brunch BLTs. Robby gives Shannon a smile and nods as well before biting into his sandwich. Shannon smiles over at Johnny and he sends her a good natured wink before biting into his own sandwich.

The three of them eat in comfortable silence until they’ve all cleared their plates. Shannon stands to gather the dishes but Johnny tells her to sit and handles it himself, to Shannon’s unmitigated shock, apparently. She stares at him as if he’s grown two extra heads as he washes and rinses the plates before setting them in the drying rack by the sink. Johnny grabs the sunflower towel to start drying his hands and leans back against the counter, smug. He didn’t do it for the shock value, Shannon cooked afterall, but her expression is pretty priceless.

“Mommy, can we go to the park?” Robby asks, prompting Shannon to snap her mouth closed before acknowledging her son.

“Of course, baby,” Shannon starts before cocking an eyebrow at Johnny, “Does Daddy wanna come?”

Once upon a time, hearing something like that out of Shannon’s mouth would have him carrying her off to the bedroom over his shoulder like a caveman, and the image alone is enough to make him huff a laugh through his nose. He shakes his head but feels himself smiling fondly, “Yeah, the park sounds fun.”

Shannon purses her lips, biting back a grin, before nodding at Robby. “Go get yourself ready, brush your teeth if you haven’t yet. Can you pick out clothes or do you want Mommy to?”

“I got it,” Robby says, getting up from the table and trotting off to his room.

“Well, if we’re going to the park I should get dressed,” Shannon says, getting up from the table with a sigh.

Johnny nods and makes himself comfortable at the little kitchen table, finishing his coffee. Robby comes out of his room a few minutes later, dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and bright orange shorts, and sits at the table with Johnny to wait for Shannon.

As Johnny is contemplating going back to the living room to flip on the TV, Shannon reemerges. Her hair is down, brushed out and shiny, with her sunglasses perched on top of her head as she flits around looking for her keys. “Robby, do you know where Mommy’s keys are?” Shannon calls over her shoulder as she rifles through drawers in the kitchen.

Johnny gets up from the table and downs the cold remains of his black coffee, “I can drive, Shan.”

Shannon waves a hand dismissively, “No, no, we always walk. I just need to be able to lock up.”

“Check your work bag,” Johnny supplies helpfully.

Shannon huffs, “I already did, they weren’t in there.”

“Did you leave them in the lock again?” Robby asks.

Shannon pauses and looks up, squinting as her eyes shift in thought. Shannon sighs and straightens up, going to check the outside doorknob.

She comes back, jingling the keys sheepishly. “Found ‘em,” she mutters, leaning down to kiss Robby’s hair. “Always my little helper, huh?” Robby grins up at her and nods. Shannon smiles and pets back his hair, “Okay, are we ready to go?” Shannon asks, looking down to Robby then back up at Johnny.

Johnny nods, “Yeah, just gotta grab my stuff, I’ll meet you outside.”

Shannon nods and Robby hops off the chair, running for the front door. Johnny trails after them before heading back to Shan’s room, grabbing his t-shirt and flannel from the floor by the bed. He pulls his t-shirt on and double checks he has his phone, wallet and keys, before leaving the apartment.

Johnny closes the door behind him and steps aside to let Shannon lock it as he ties his flannel around his waist. Robby grins up at him and giggles, hardly able to contain how happy he is. Johnny smiles down at his pup and offers his hand, which Robby eagerly takes. Shannon gets the door locked and turns to them with a smile.

Robby offers Shannon his other hand and she grasps his little hand in hers with a smile, “Are we ready?”

Robby nods up at her before hopping in place, “Let’s go!”

Shannon laughs and shares a look with Johnny. Johnny laughs as well, “All right, Pup, we’re going.”

The trio walks the short distance to the park, Robby chatting away and practically skipping between his parents as Shannon and Johnny share fond smiles over their son’s head. This is the most civil he and Shannon have been in months and it’s nothing short of a miracle, Johnny almost can’t remember what they used to fight about. Almost.

After a few minutes they arrive at the park and Robby lets go of their hands, making a beeline for the playground. It’s early enough that Shannon and Johnny are able to find an empty bench in the shade, close to the playground to keep an eye on Robby as he plays on the swings.

Johnny settles onto the bench, throwing his arm over the backrest. Shannon seats herself and puts her purse between them, leaning back against Johnny’s arm. They just sit and watch Robby play for a few moments until Shannon speaks up. “So, Dakota said you got a contracting job.” Johnny visibly tenses. _Here it comes_ , he thinks. “How long have you been doing it for?” Shannon asks.

Johnny lets go of the breath he had been holding in with one big whoosh, cocking his head as he looks at her skeptically. “Uh, yeah, just a few weeks. Bobby helped me get the job when I was living in his guest house.” _Is that all? That can’t be all._

Shannon purses her lips, nodding. “That’s good. Think you’ll stick with it?”

Johnny nods, “Yeah. Yeah, I-” he cuts himself off with a sigh, raking a hand through his hair. “I don’t picture myself doing it for the rest of my life, didn’t really ever picture myself doing it in the first place. But,” Johnny shrugs. “I like working hands on, I’m learning a lot of shit. It’s hard work but you feel accomplished at the end of the day, you know? Besides that the money is decent, and that’s really all I could ask for.”

Shannon gives him a little smile, “That’s good, Johnny, and the pay is decent? Decent enough to pay the child support and be able to support yourself?”

Johnny grimaces, “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Sorry about that, I’m working on catching up. You got the last check, right?”

Shannon chuckles and nods, “Yeah, oddly enough it came the day you went to the club.”

Johnny looks away from Shannon and clears his throat. “I guess you want to talk about it, then?” Johnny chews on his lip as he leans forward to brace his elbows on his knees and keep them from jumping in place.

Shannon snorts and Johnny eyes her over his shoulder. “We don’t have to if it’s gonna cause you physical pain,” she says.

Johnny scoffs and leans back, smoothing his inexplicably sweaty hands over his jean-clad thighs. “It won’t cause me physical pain, I like to think I’ve gotten better at talking shit out.”

Shannon side-eyes him and purses her lips like she doesn’t believe a word he’s saying, which is fair. “All I’m gonna say is I’m sorry for totally shutting you out but I had to do what I had to do.”

Johnny sighs and nods, “I know. It really lit a fire under my ass, I’ll tell you that. But I think you know that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

Shannon hums in acknowledgement, “So. You and Dakota?”

Johnny nods, letting his head hang forward to stare at his lap, “Pretty sure it was over before it started.”

Shannon hums again, “I wouldn’t say that.”

Johnny’s head snaps up to find Shannon’s eyes, narrowing his own, “What’s that supposed to mean? Did you talk to her? Did she say anything about me?” Johnny internally cringes when the words are in the air, wishing he could suck them back into his mouth and swallow them whole. Or choke on them, dealer’s choice.

Shannon gives an incredulous scoff and her eyebrows shoot to her hairline, Johnny sounded pathetic to his own ears, can’t imagine what he sounded like to hers. “Jesus, you two actually might be made for each other,” Shannon says around a chuckle. “And to answer your question, yes, she had a lot to say about you.”

Johnny grimaces, “Is that good or bad?”

Shannon shrugs and inspects her nails, like she’s suddenly bored with the conversation. “She said she was gonna call you today after I told her you were babysitting last night.”

Johnny feels his jaw fall open, “Are you serious? Did she say when she’d call?” Johnny pulls his phone out to see it’s just past noon, and Shannon starts giggling beside him.

Johnny looks at her with narrowed eyes, “What’s so funny?”

Shannon snickers behind her hand, “You,” she snorts. “Oh, my God, you’re like a teenage girl right now.”

Johnny tsks and nudges his shoulder against hers, “Shut up. It’s just been awhile since I’ve been this excited about someone,” he grumbles, flipping his phone open and closed.

Shannon nudges back against him before leaning her head on his shoulder. “I know, it’s sweet. I’m actually really happy for you.”

Johnny feels himself smile softly as he rests his head against Shannon’s. “Thanks, Shan.”

Shannon sighs contentedly and reaches up to pat Johnny’s chest, “Of course, Johnny. I’m glad we can be friends again.”

Johnny smiles to himself again before tilting his head to press a kiss against Shannon’s hair. “Me too.”

Robby spots them snuggled on the park bench from across the playground and waves his arm above his head, grinning brightly. Johnny and Shannon wave back and Robby turns to climb up the slide. After a few moments of just watching Robby play, Shannon pulls out her phone to flip through her pictures, showing Johnny a few of her favorites from the last few months.

Johnny smiles softly to himself, looking at Shan’s pictures of Robby as she chats away about all he’s missed the last few months. Just as Dakota has slipped from the forefront of his thoughts, Johnny’s phone rings suddenly and obnoxiously, he would’ve fallen off the bench if Shannon hadn’t been leaning against him still.

Johnny digs his phone back out of his pocket, fumbling it in the air before finally catching it and looking at Shannon, letting it ring away in his hand. Shannon raises her eyebrows and nods emphatically. Like, ‘Well, answer it!’

Johnny flips his phone open and accepts the call with a tentative, “Hello?”

Dakota’s low, silky voice is music to his ears, _“Hey, Johnny. It’s me.”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave y'all on a cliffhanger! This chapter grew up to twenty-five pages in my Google docs and I wanted to get it out. Can't wait to hear back and as always thanks for reading!


	4. When You Hold Me, in Your Arms so Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Naomi back in the same chapter! #Bless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Full of good stuff! Get yourself a drink, a snack, and get cozy for this one; lookin' at you @StrikeLikeACobraKai !  
> Thank y'all for reading and enjoy!

Naomi feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest as the line rings and rings against her ear. She’s about to lose her resolve and end the call when he picks up. Johnny’s gravelly voice greets her ears with a tentative,  _ “Hello?” _

Naomi lets go of the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, feeling herself grin at just the sound of his voice. “Hey, Johnny,” she breathes. “It’s me.”

_ “Dakota, hey,”  _ Johnny starts, sounding pleasantly surprised. He clears his throat.  _ “I’m glad you called, how’ve you been?” _

Naomi can hear his smile through the phone, the fond little half smile that she’s an absolute sucker for. “I’m good, Johnny. It’s nice to talk to you, I heard you got to spend the night with Robby last night.”

_ “Yeah, yeah. It was great. We got to hang out, watch a movie. I’m actually at the park with Shan and Robby right now,”  _ Johnny says.  _ “Hi, baby!”  _ Shannon says in the background, followed by Johnny’s fond chuckle.  _ “Shannon says hi.” _

Naomi can’t help but chuckle as well, “Hey, Shannon.” Naomi doesn’t think she’s ever called her anything but Destiny, her stage name. It feels weird. It’s also starting to feel weird that Johnny only calls her Dakota. Naomi shakes her head, they’ll cross that bridge when they come to it.

_ “So what are you up to today?”  _ Johnny asks.

Naomi settles into her couch with a sigh, picking at the frayed edge of the cushion. “Not much. Um, I don’t work Sunday nights, so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get together? Get a drink or something?” Naomi bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut. She’s never asked a guy out before, she didn’t think it would be so nerve wracking, but Johnny said the ball’s in her court. So, now or never.

Johnny huffs a laugh through the phone,  _ “Tonight? Are you serious?” _

Naomi bites her lip again. Johnny sounded like he genuinely didn’t believe she was asking him out, but, not in a bad way? “Unless you don’t want to, I just thought-”

Johnny cuts in,  _ “No, no. Yeah, I’d love to. That sounds awesome. Um, what time is good for you?” _

Naomi wants to say five but that feels too early. Eight seems appropriate for either dinner or drinks but Naomi, honest to God, doesn’t want to wait that long. “Um, like 7:00, 7:30?”

_ “That sounds perfect. Did you want to meet somewhere or could I pick you up?” _

Naomi’s head says meet him somewhere, but her heart says they’re well past that. “You can pick me up. Get a pen from Shannon, I know she has one in her purse,” Naomi says.

There’s rustling on the other end, that seems to go on and on, until Johnny comes back.  _ “Okay, go.” _

Naomi giggles and lists off her address, Johnny repeating it back to her as he writes it down. “I’ll see you tonight, Johnny,” she says, biting her lip around a smile.

_ “See you tonight, can’t wait,”  _ Johnny says.

“Bye, Johnny. By the way, make sure to save my number as Naomi,” She says.

_ “Naomi,”  _ Johnny repeats.  _ “That’s beautiful, it suits you. Okay, Naomi, I’ll see you tonight.” _

Naomi is smiling so wide her cheeks hurt, giggles bubbling up from her chest. “Thanks,” she mutters, feeling her cheeks heat like she’s still in high school. “Okay, Johnny, see you tonight.”

_ “I’ll see you at seven o’clock, sharp. Bye, babe,”  _ Johnny says, his gravelly voice making her toes curl.

“Bye,” Naomi squeaks, before hanging up. Naomi swoons, sliding off her couch and landing in the puddle of her gooey heart on the floor. She breathes a sigh with a cheek splitting grin, clutching her phone to her chest before squealing and kicking her feet with excitement.

Bennet trots over to her on the floor, chirping and butting his head against hers. Naomi giggles and reaches up to scratch Bennett’s ears. “Momma has a date, can you believe it, Mr. B?” Bennet chirps and leans into her hand as he starts to purr.

Naomi giggles again, positively giddy. God, what is she gonna do for the next six hours? She supposes she should start by getting up from the floor. With another sigh Naomi gets up and dusts herself off, heading towards the bathroom.

Naomi closes the bathroom door behind her and turns her stereo on to the oldies station, turning the shower on before stripping off her pajamas from the night before. Naomi checks the temperature of the water and steps in, wetting her hair under the stream. Naomi hums along to the radio and washes her body, rinsing before washing her hair. She rinses the suds from hair before running conditioner through it and starting to shave.

Naomi shaves her legs before making sure her landing strip is nice and neat. She plans on taking things slow with Johnny, relationship wise, but for fuck’s sake she’s a woman with  _ needs. _ And needs must, okay? Naomi finishes shaving and rinses the conditioner from her hair before shutting the stream off and getting out. She pats herself dry before wrapping her wet hair in the towel.

Naomi brushes her teeth and washes her face at the sink before unwrapping her hair to comb it out. After detangling her long hair Naomi hangs her towel to dry before going to get dressed. She heads across the short hall to her bedroom, naked as a jaybird and humming along to the radio, and grabs a loose fitting tank top and sleep shorts to throw on.

Now dressed, with her hair still damp, Naomi goes back to the bathroom to turn the radio off before heading out to her kitchen to make herself something to eat and feed Bennet. Naomi chops some ham, spinach, and mushrooms before grating cheese and scrambling eggs to make herself an omelette. Bennet eats his breakfast from his dish beside the fridge, and starts weaving between Naomi’s ankles, chirping for more as she cooks her own breakfast.

Naomi looks down at Bennet with a giggle, “Aren’t you a fat cat? My fat baby,” she coos.

Bennet sits by the stove and meows, his highlighter green eyes bright and pleading up at her, like, ‘Please, Mum, may I have some more?’

“No, baby, the vet said you had to go on a diet two months ago and you haven’t lost  _ any  _ weight. You can have a few treats when I’m done and then I’ll give you dinner before I leave, okay?” Naomi says, as sternly as she can to his big sweet face. Bennet paws at her leg and meows, adamant.

Naomi sighs and rolls her eyes to the ceiling, before picking a chunk of ham from the pan and dropping it in front of Bennet from him to gobble up. Bennet licks his chops and looks back up at her. “No, Mr. B. That’s enough, let Mommy cook.” Bennet gives a little grumbly meow, and stalks out of the kitchen to go lay on Naomi’s bed and pout.

Naomi shakes her head with a chuckle, “That cat is too smart for his own good,” she says to herself before flipping her omelette. Naomi covers the pan and turns the heat down to let the middle fully cook without burning the outside.

Once she’s satisfied Naomi plates her omelette and grabs a fork before taking it to the living room to eat. Naomi lowers herself onto her couch, pulling her feet up to sit criss-cross and settle her plate in her lap before turning her TV on. She flips through channels and eats slowly, trying to waste as much time as possible before she can start getting ready for the evening. Naomi cleans her plate and gets up with a sigh, heading back to her kitchen to do the dishes.

Naomi turns on her little kitchen radio before plugging her sink and filling it with soapy water. Naomi hums along to Amy Winehouse as she plunges dishes into the steaming water, scrubbing them before rinsing and setting them in the rack to dry. Living by herself and washing her dishes by hand every day doesn’t allow for much pile up, so Naomi is done and unplugging the sink before the next commercial break.

She scrubs out the sink and rinses it down before wringing out her sponge and rinsing the suds from her hands. Naomi dries her hands on her kitchen towel before wiping down her counters and sweeping the floor. The clock on the oven reads 3:12 p.m. once Naomi’s done cleaning her kitchen and she goes back to her couch with a groan.  _ Two hours down, four to go, _ Naomi thinks, flopping onto her couch.

Naomi sets an alarm on her phone for 5:30, the earliest she can start getting ready, and sets it on the side table to grab her stash box. As a born and bred California Stoner, Naomi’s stash box is her prized possession. Bella made it out of a hardback copy of  _ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  _ for Naomi’s twenty-first birthday. She’s literally the craftiest person Naomi’s ever met, Bella still won’t tell her how she made it. Bella also put a beautiful, smoky blue, glass Sherlock pipe and an ounce of weed inside, presenting it to Naomi as a copy of her favorite book, at the end of their shift the night of her birthday.

Much to Naomi’s surprise and drunken delight at the time, Bella  _ made _ this. For Naomi. God only knows how long it took. Naomi cried, and drunkenly babbled how much she loved it. Naomi still loves it, she’s managed to keep it pretty pristine after having it for six years, it’s just as beautiful as the day Bella gave it to her.

Naomi smiles wistfully as she packs her Sherlock with herb before lighting her bowl and taking a hit. She exhales and settles further into the couch, picking up the remote to flip through channels and wish she had cable. Naomi sighs, “Nothing else to do besides smoke and wait,” she mutters to herself, willing time to tick by faster.

Johnny is on cloud nine after hanging up with Dakota. After a while of letting Robby play, they decide to head back to Shannon’s for lunch. Johnny carries Robby on his shoulders the whole way, his pup giggling happily as he drums on Johnny’s head.

When they get back to Shannon’s she puts a frozen pizza in the oven and tosses a salad for lunch. They enjoy their lunch as a family and Johnny helps Shannon clean up before saying his goodbyes.

At the front door, Robby winds his little arms around Johnny’s neck and holds on tight when Johnny kneels down for a hug. “Bye, Daddy. I’ll miss you,” Robby says against Johnny’s shoulder, quiet and sad.

Johnny pets Robby’s hair and hugs him a little tighter, “I’ll miss you, too, Pup. But I’ll be here next weekend, okay?”

Robby nods, “Promise?”

Johnny presses a kiss to his son’s hair, “I promise, Pup,” he mutters.

Robby hums and nods again, “Okay. Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, Robby,” Johnny chokes out, pressing another kiss to Robby’s hair.

Robby finally detaches from Johnny, giving him a hopeful little smile that Johnny can’t help but return. Johnny stands and turns to Shannon, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Same time next week?” Johnny asks as he pulls away.

Shannon nods, “Yeah, sounds good. We’ll see you then, but me and Robby will make sure to call and say hi.”

Johnny smiles and leans in to give her another kiss on the cheek, “Thanks, Shan. Have a good evening.”

Shannon smiles and opens the door for Johnny, “We will, I think a nap is in order,” she says, looking down at a sleepy Robby. “Wanna take a nap with Mommy, baby boy?”

Robby looks up at Shannon with a nod, rubbing his eye with his little fist.

Johnny chuckles fondly. “All right, don’t go too wild, you two. I’ll talk to you soon,” he says, taking his leave.

“Bye, Daddy,” Robby calls after Johnny’s retreating form.

Johnny turns back with a smile and a wave. “Bye, Pup. Be good for Mommy until I get back.” Shannon rolls her eyes, shaking her head with a fond smile before closing the door. Johnny chuckles to himself, biting his lip around a grin as he heads for the Firebird.

Johnny unlocks his door and lowers himself into the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind him before starting the engine. He cranks his AC/DC tape as he backs out of his parking spot, leaving the apartment complex with a smile on his face.

Johnny drives with the window down, leaning his arm on the door and tapping along to the music as he makes the drive back to his own apartment. Johnny parks the Firebird and gets out, locking the door before heading towards his ground floor apartment.

Johnny putters around for a couple hours, watching the clock until he can start getting ready. Finally 6 o’clock rolls around and Johnny writes down Dako-  _ Naomi’s _ address, copying it from where he wrote it on his arm earlier, before he gets in the shower.

Johnny scrubs his body and washes his hair before getting out. He wraps a towel around his waist and brushes his teeth before quickly shaving with his electric razor. Johnny bites his lip, considering whether or not he should take this step, and peeks under his towel. His pubes are… unkempt at best. Before he can think twice about it Johnny puts a guard on his razor and does a bit of ‘manscaping.’ Johnny doesn’t want to be presumptuous, but God forbid he shows up with  _ that _ mess. He’s more respectful than that. Once he’s satisfied with the results Johnny cleans up after himself, making sure not to rinse too much hair down the drain since these pipes are garbage.

Johnny practically skips to his bedroom to get dressed, standing in front of his closet as he decides what to wear. Johnny settles on a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black button down over it, unbuttoned with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows

Johnny goes to his bathroom to check himself in the mirror, combing his hair back with his fingers before spritzing himself with his special bottle of _ Acqua Di Gio  _ cologne. Johnny smirks at his reflection, giving the mirror finger guns. “I still got it,” he mutters to himself, before turning out the light and leaving the bathroom.

Johnny collects his keys, wallet and phone before heading for the door. He leaves his apartment, locking the door behind him, and heads for the Firebird with a skip in his step. He gets in his car and starts the engine, revving it up before pulling out of his spot and leaving the complex.

After waiting and mindlessly watching TV for what felt like forever, Naomi’s alarm goes off and she can finally start getting ready. She pops off the couch and heads to her bedroom to get dressed.

Naomi agonizes over what to wear, she really wants to look cute but she doesn’t want to look like she’s trying too hard. She doesn’t even know where Johnny is going to take her.  _ Oh, shit, _ Naomi thinks,  _ I asked him out, do I have to pick the place? I didn’t even think about that! _

Naomi goes back and forth for what feels like hours. Pulling out different dresses and skirts that she never wears, before settling on a pair of dark wash cut-offs and a black vintage Grateful Dead t-shirt that she stole from her Momma before she moved to Idaho.

Naomi has always loved this t-shirt; it’s been worn soft, faded and frayed, with holes around the neck and sleeves that look almost strategically placed. It’s slightly baggy on her, but not so big that she swims in it, just enough that it hangs comfortably.

Once Naomi is dressed she cinches her studded belt around her waist and tucks the front of her shirt behind the buckle. Naomi then pulls on black crew socks and her mid-calf  _ Doc Martens,  _ lacing them up before finding her  _ Metal Mulisha _ zip-up hoodie and grabbing her black boho bag. Naomi leaves her room, tossing her hoodie and purse on the couch before going to do her hair and put on some make-up.

Naomi straightens her hair so it lays flat and shiny over her shoulders and starts her make-up. She lines her eyes with her charcoal pencil liner, smudging it a little around the edges, before curling her eyelashes and applying mascara. Naomi then dusts her cheeks with a little blush and bronzer before lining her lips and applying a deep red lipstick. Naomi rubs her lips together for even coverage before blotting and checking her teeth for lipstick stains. Overall satisfied with how she looks, Naomi gives herself a spritz of  _ Clinique Happy _ perfume and leaves the bathroom.

It’s 6:30 by the time Naomi is ready, and she goes to get the cash she had set aside to pay Johnny back and puts it in her purse. Naomi sits on her couch, tapping her food anxiously as she waits, before getting back up to feed Bennet before she leaves. He comes trotting out from the bedroom as soon as Naomi sets his dish down and starts to eat.

It’s 6:45 when Naomi considers loading a bowl, and there’s a knock at the door. Naomi gets up and crosses the living room to answer it, she feels herself grinning from ear to ear as she pulls open the door to reveal Johnny on the other side. “Hey,” she breathes.

Johnny is about fifteen minutes early when he reaches Naomi’s apartment complex, cruising the parking lot slowly and looking for the right number when he spots it on the second floor. Johnny pulls into an open space, shutting off the engine and checking his hair in the rearview mirror before he gets out.

Johnny takes the stairs two at a time and finds himself in front of Naomi’s door. With a deep breath he reaches out and knocks. The door swings open and Johnny’s eyes are fixed about six inches above Naomi’s head before lowering to her face, forgetting she’s not actually that tall without her heels on. Actually, she’s kinda short.

“Hey,” Naomi says, beaming up at him. She’s wearing a vintage looking Grateful Dead t-shirt and dark cut-off jean shorts, with a studded belt and  _ Doc Martens _ . Her pouty wine-red lips look sinfully kissable as she smiles up at him, her bright green eyes framed by dark eyeliner and long lashes, dazzling under the yellow-tinted porchlight. Simply put, she’s even more gorgeous than he seemed to remember.

“Hey,” Johnny breathes. “You look amazing.”

Naomi feels herself flush, “Thanks, Johnny. So do you,” she says, letting her eyes rove over his tall, wide frame. His forearms look incredible with his sleeves rolled up like that, and she can see the outline of his pecs through his undershirt, his muscles bulging and flexing under the material. His jeans are a nice dark wash and fit snug in all the right places.

Johnny clears his throat and Naomi’s eyes snap back to his face to find him biting his lip around a smirk. “Ready to go?”

Naomi nods, “Yeah, let me just grab my bag and my sweatshirt.” She turns and heads back into her apartment, leaving the door open behind her. Johnny leans in the open doorway for a quick peek. Naomi’s apartment is simple and cute, couch against the wall and TV nestled in the corner, with posters and tapestries all over the walls. Basically the ideal apartment for a single stripper. A big black cat peeks out from the kitchen, eyeing Johnny skeptically before turning and walking the other way.

Naomi grabs her bag and hoodie from the couch, turning around to find Johnny looking through the open door. “Don’t worry, you’ll get the grand tour later,” she giggles, trying to be coy.

Johnny visibly swallows and nods, “Cool,” he mutters, clearing his throat. “Where do you feel like going?”

Naomi hums, thinking about it as she closes and locks the door behind her. “I think I know a place, how do you feel about arcade games?”

Johnny huffs a laugh, “I used to have high scores on almost every game at Golf N’ Stuff, if that answers your question.”

Naomi giggles, “Well, a new bar just opened up not far from here called  _ Level Up. _ They have food and vintage arcade games, a couple pool tables, wanna go?”

Johnny nods and gives her that soft, lopsided smile, “Yeah, that sounds awesome.”

“Perfect,” Naomi says brightly, heading for the stairs.

Johnny follows right behind her, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, his thumb sweeping back and forth over the back of her neck. Naomi’s breath hitches and tingles rain down her spine from his gentle, yet possessive, grasp.

Once they reach the bottom of the stairs, Johnny pulls Naomi into his side, draping his arm over her shoulders as Naomi wraps hers around his waist. Naomi looks up at him, biting her lip around a smile. Johnny sends her a wink, making heat pool in her cheeks and... other places.

Johnny steers Naomi towards the passenger side of the Firebird, pressing a kiss to her temple before taking his arm away from her shoulders to open the door. Naomi’s cheeks are flushed a vibrant pink as she slides into the passenger seat, “Thanks,” she mutters quietly. Johnny closes the door behind her and goes around to get behind the wheel.

Naomi is officially freaking out. Johnny is just being so casually affectionate. Part of Naomi loves it, but being single for as long as she has and an exotic dancer at the same time, she’s grown somewhat of an aversion to being touched. She’s just not used to it. She’s so touch starved she’s been driven to anxiety at even the slightest show of affection.

Naomi breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth a few times before Johnny climbs in the driver’s seat, willing the anxiety to abate. Naomi wants Johnny to touch her, she craves it, she just has to see it coming beforehand.

Johnny settles into the driver’s seat, closing the door behind him before buckling his seatbelt. Naomi buckles in as well before looking up to find Johnny looking at her expectantly.

“You know how to get to this place?” Johnny asks.

Naomi nods, “Yeah, I’ll be the navigator”

Johnny bites his lip around a smile. “Right on,” he says, putting his hand on Naomi’s headrest to turn around as he backs out of the parking space.

Naomi guides Johnny the few blocks away to the bar, or ‘bar-cade’, as she called it. The radio plays the oldies station quietly in the background as Johnny tries to find somewhere relatively close to the bar to park the Firebird.

Johnny finds a spot along the street, only a block up, and whips into it. Johnny turns the engine off and unbuckles, Naomi unbuckles as well and reaches for her door handle.

“Ah, ah. Stay right there, let me get it,” Johnny says, stilling her hand.

He gets out and goes around to the passenger side, opening the door for Naomi and holding out his hand. Naomi’s dainty hand lands in his and she steps out onto the curb, looking up at him with her flushed cheeks.

“Thanks,” Naomi mutters, giving him a smile and batting her lashes.

“Of course,” Johnny rasps, still holding her hand as he’s trapped in her shy gaze. Naomi’s eyes are so green, even under dingy street lights they seem to glow, it’s almost unnatural.

The overwhelming need to kiss her washes over Johnny, so he does. Johnny steps into Naomi’s space, cupping her chin to tilt her face up to his. Johnny brings Naomi’s lips to his, a gentle, fleeting press of their lips, giving Naomi the chance to pull away. She doesn’t. Naomi stays stock still, before returning his kiss.

When Johnny takes a step towards her, Naomi has a split second to think;  _ He’s going to kiss me.  _ Johnny's lips are pressed tentatively against hers before the thought has fully processed. When it does, Naomi doesn’t fail to kiss him back.

Naomi parts her lips, Johnny’s top lip slotting between hers as she winds her arms around his neck, standing on tippy-toes to pull him down to her properly. Johnny’s hand on her face moves to cup her neck, his thumb brushing over her pulse point softly pulls a whimper from the back of Naomi’s throat. It’s been literal fucking  _ years _ since she was kissed like this; tender, yet passionately. Like she’s something to be treasured and ravished at the same time. Naomi can feel Johnny’s kiss down to her toes.

Johnny bites back a groan when Naomi lets go of a sexy little whimper against his lips. Johnny wills himself to stop while he can, breaking their kiss to rest his forehead against hers. “God damn,” he rasps. “Sorry, had to do that.”

Naomi hums contentedly, feeling remarkably less anxious. “Nothing to be sorry for,” she says, smoothing her hand up and down his chest before cupping the side of his neck to bring his lips back to hers. Naomi pecks Johnny’s lips, once, twice, and again, before pulling away to give him a smile, wiping her lipstick off his lips.

Naomi should have known better, but at least it’s a nice color on Johnny, too. Naomi giggles to herself, thinking she’s hilarious, and Johnny gives her that lopsided smile.

“What’s so funny, babe?”

There he goes calling her ‘babe’ again, but Naomi’s not going to mention it, lest he stops. “Nothing, I was just thinking I should’ve known better than to wear such a dark lipstick, but at least it’s a good color on you, too.”

Johnny huffs a laugh and puts his arm over her shoulder, “Thanks, babe.”

Naomi giggles and wraps her arm around Johnny’s waist as they walk back towards the bar, “No problem, babe.”

Johnny smirks and throws her a wink. Externally, Naomi rolls her eyes fondly, but internally she absolutely swoons.  _ That _ is what a wink is supposed to be, charming and confident and sexy, and Johnny’s is a panty-dropper to put it delicately.

When they reach the bar, Johnny steps forward to open the door, ushering Naomi in ahead of him. Naomi walks in before being stopped by the doorman. She pulls out her ID without complaint, letting the doorman look it over before he stamps the back of her hand. Johnny reaches for his wallet but the doorman just waves him ahead. Which, okay; Johnny is obviously old enough to drink, but still, he doesn’t look _ that  _ old.

Naomi reaches back and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together, and Johnny forgets what he was offended about as he follows her to the wrap around bar in the center of the room.

Naomi leads Johnny to the bar, finding an open spot to stand and order a drink. Johnny steps right up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders, his solid mass a comforting presence. Naomi lets her head rest against his chest, nestled under his chin, and Johnny presses a kiss to the top of her head. Naomi feels herself smiling softly as she reaches up to lace her fingers with his over her shoulder.

The bartender comes around to ask what they’re having, and before Naomi has the chance Johnny orders for both of them. Normally Naomi would protest someone ordering for her on a date, but with Johnny it feels like that’s just how he was raised, like when he opens doors for her. Besides, he already knows what she drinks.

Johnny orders a round for Naomi and himself, pulling out his wallet to pay when she turns around and stops him, already reaching into her purse. “Before I forget, I wanted to give this back to you,” she says. Naomi pulls something from her purse, Johnny can't tell what it is until she grabs his hand to put it in his palm. It’s a wad of bills. The very same wad of bills Johnny gave Naomi just a few days ago.

“What do you want to give this back for? It’s yours,” he says.

Naomi huffs, manually wrapping Johnny’s fingers around the cash, “I didn’t feel right taking it in the first place. After feeling the things you made me feel, taking your money felt dirty, and now with Shannon and Robby,” she cuts herself off with a sigh, looking back up at Johnny from under her lashes. He’s watching her pensively, that thoughtful little furrow to his brow, his fingers wrapped loosely around the money in his hand. “I just want to give it back, okay? This,” she motions between them with a single finger, “is far more valuable to me, and I want you to be able to take care of Robby first and foremost. Always. Okay?”

Johnny presses his lips together and nods, visibly swallowing before clearing his throat. “Okay,” he rasps. “Thank you, Naomi. This is really valuable to me, too. You’re… really starting to mean a lot to me. I know we don’t really know each other, but I like you.” Johnny clears his throat again, “I really like you, actually.”

Naomi tries to bite back the grin threatening to take over her face, but it’s no use. Naomi can feel herself beaming up at him as Johnny bites his lip around a grin, “I really like you, too,” she says softly. “Can I have another kiss?”

Johnny feels himself grinning ear to ear, “Anytime, babe,” he mutters, cupping Naomi’s cheek to tilt her face up to his. Leaning down, he presses his lips to hers, stroking his thumb over her cheek as he pecks her lips, again, and again, until he pulls away.

Naomi beams up at him, twirling the hair at the nape of his neck around her fingers and producing delicious tingles that race down his spine. “You’re a really good kisser,” she says dreamily.

Johnny huffs a laugh, nuzzling his nose along hers. “Back at ya, babe,” he says, before stealing another kiss.

Naomi’s head is already swimming and she hasn’t even gotten her drink, she feels like she needs some air, or a cigarette. Perhaps both. Johnny pulls away again and she almost sways on her feet, opening her eyes to find Johnny smirking down at her, like he knows she’s drunk on his kisses alone. He probably does, if the way he’s looking at her is anything to go by. Cocky fucker.

Naomi pinches his side with her acrylic nails, making him squeal and bat her hand away, “That’s offsides, Missy,” he says, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Naomi feels a little thrill go through her at that, but she just sticks her tongue out at Johnny, turns around to slap a twenty down on the bar, collects her drink, and sashays towards the long corridor lined with pinball machines. Leaving Johnny to stare after her.

Johnny huffs a laugh before swiping his beer from the bar top and following after Naomi. The little denim shorts she’s wearing hug her ass perfectly, and Johnny is hypnotized by the sway of her hips. Naomi stops at an  _ Austin Powers _ pinball machine, leaning her hip against it as she wraps her lips around her straw. Her lipstick is still slightly smudged but Naomi makes it sexy somehow.

“Think you’re sneaky, huh? Giving me back the money that was rightfully yours  _ and  _ paying for the first round?” Johnny asks, clicking his tongue with mock disapproval.

Naomi shrugs, taking a long sip of her drink as she smiles around the straw. She sets her drink in the cup holder attached to the machine before reaching into her purse again. “Just feeling generous, I guess. I’ll let you get the next one,” she says, smirking up at him as she drops two quarters in the machine and starts the game. Johnny huffs a laugh through his nose before stalking over to a  _ Terminator _ machine down the aisle, smacking Naomi’s ass on his way passed.

Naomi jolts forward with a gasp when he makes contact, her head whips around with her lips parted, twin pink blooms high on her cheeks. Her mouth snaps closed, giving a long exhale through her nose. “You made me lose my ball,” she mutters, clicking her nails against the glass top.

Johnny bites his lip around a smirk, “I’ll let you get the next one,” he teases, throwing her a wink.

Naomi scrunches her nose, trying to bury her smile. She flips Johnny the bird, unable to think of a decent comeback, before turning back to her game.  _ Point Lawrence. _

Johnny barks a laugh, “Don’t threaten me with a good time, baby,” he says. Naomi feels her cheeks go warm again, scowling at the machine as she pulls the plunger for her second ball.  _ Damn, 2-0 Lawrence. _

Naomi goes silent after Johnny’s little quip, and he wonders if he took it a step too far and upset her. By the way she’s smashing the paddle buttons, Naomi’s either pissed off, or a very aggressive pinball player. Johnny’s first ball sinks right down the middle as he’s distracted, watching Naomi batter the machine instead of actually playing. He gets peeks of her face as her long hair swings back and forth, her cheeks are flushed a pretty pink and her tongue sticks out as she concentrates, leaning side to side as she hits each paddle.

Smiling to himself Johnny pulls the plunger to launch his second ball, peeling his eyes away from Naomi to play the game.

Johnny barely breaks a million points before he’s sunk all three balls, and Naomi is still playing. He must be getting rusty in his old age. Rather than start a new game, he grabs his beer from the cup holder and saunters back to Naomi’s side.

Naomi is still on her second ball when Johnny swaggers back over and leans his hip against the machine next to her. He leans over her shoulder slightly to watch, and Naomi gets a whiff of his cologne when he lifts his arm to take a swig from his bottle, heat radiating off him as he presses close to her side. Naomi’s hand stutters and her second ball sinks down the middle. “Damn it,” she exclaims, rounding on Johnny. “I was on a roll and you distracted me!”

Johnny holds his hands up defensively, long fingers splayed, “I didn’t even say anything,” he says around a chuckle.

Naomi huffs, “Well, you were too close,” she says haughtily, turning back to the machine. Feeling herself blushing again, she pulls the plunger for her last ball.

Johnny makes a show of giving her more room, but he’s still distracting. She can see him smirking out of the corner of her eye, and God  _ damn _ , he smells so good. Fancy cologne mingling with something hot and musky and uniquely  _ Johnny. _

Naomi’s third ball shoots right down the middle. “Fuck,” she groans, rolling her eyes at herself. Naomi doesn’t know why she hates losing at pinball, she’s playing against  _ herself. _

Naomi looks up at Johnny with a sigh, “Are you hungry? They make a killer nacho plate.”

Johnny gives her his soft little half smile, “I’ll be the judge of that,” he says, putting his arm around her shoulders to tuck her against his side. Naomi wraps her arm around his middle with a giggle and they make their way back to the bar.

Johnny orders him and Naomi another round and a plate of nachos, paying the bartender before collecting their drinks and the plastic number thingy to take them to a table.

Naomi finds a booth along the wall of windows and slides into one side, putting her purse and sweatshirt between herself and the wall. Johnny sets their drinks down and puts the number at the edge of the table before sliding in the booth next to Naomi, resting his arm over the back of the bench. Naomi crosses her legs under the table, turning to lean against the wall and face him.

Johnny feels himself smiling softly, letting his free hand rest on Naomi’s thigh as he scoots closer. Naomi’s eye lashes flutter and she bites her lip around a smile. “So, tell me about yourself,” he says.

Naomi feels herself blush again, shy. She hates this question. “What do you want to know?”

Johnny huffs a laugh through his nose, he purses his lips for a second. “Okay, when we met you said your last name was a first name, too. So let’s start there.”

Naomi giggles, “I did say that, didn’t I? Well, it’s Mitchell.”

Johnny hums, “Naomi Mitchell,” he says, testing it on his lips.  _ Naomi Lawrence, _ says the devil on his shoulder.  _ Got a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? _

Johnny grins as he holds his hand out for her to take, she does so with a little giggle. “Pleasure to meet you, Naomi Mitchell. I’m Johnny Lawrence.”

Naomi shakes his hand with a beaming smile, “The pleasure’s mine.”

_ Oh, it will be, all right, _ Johnny thinks. He bites his lip to avoid doing something stupid like blurt it out loud.

“I have an idea,” Naomi declares suddenly.

“Hmm?” Johnny hums, shifting his grip to lace his fingers through Naomi’s loosely, the tip of his thumb sweeping over the inside of her slim wrist.

Naomi loses her train of thought briefly, the rough pad of Johnny’s thumb sending shockwaves of sensation up her arm as it strokes the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist. “Um,” Naomi swallows and tries again. “The question game. I ask you a question and you ask me one.”

Johnny gives her that soft lopsided smile again, lowering their hands to rest, still laced together, over Naomi’s thigh. “Yeah, okay. Your turn.”

Naomi goes for an easy one, “What’s your middle name?”

Johnny huffs a laugh through his nose, “Henry. What’s yours?”

Naomi wrinkles her nose, “Lynn. It’s my mom’s and my grandma’s, and it’s boring. What’s your favorite color?”

Johnny tsks, “Come on, give me a hard one. Red, obviously. What’d you wanna be when you grew up?”

Naomi sighs, “A photographer. Went to a few semesters of community college for it and everything. Did you go to college?”

Johnny nods, “I did a couple semesters after I graduated high school, by nineteen I decided it wasn’t for me and joined the Air Force. Why didn’t you graduate?”

Naomi sighs again, stroking his hand with her thumb, “I had to quit and start working full time. How long were you in the Air Force?”

Johnny shrugs, “Just three years. They wanted me to reenlist but, turns out I have a problem with authority,” he finishes sarcastically.

Naomi chuckles, rolling her eyes fondly. “It’s still your turn.”

“Oh, right. Do you have any siblings?” Johnny asks.

Naomi nods, “I have an older brother and an older sister. Do you?”

Johnny shakes his head, “Closest thing I had were my best friends in high school. Were you popular in school?”

Naomi snorts and picks up her drink for a long sip, “God, no,” she says after she swallows. She doesn’t elaborate, Johnny doesn’t push. “Do you still talk to your friends?”

Johnny winces, “Most of them, but not as much as I should. My friend Bobby has always had my back. He’s definitely my brother.”

“That’s great, Johnny. I’m glad you have that. All my friends are strippers,” Naomi says, trying to lighten the mood. It lands like she had hoped it would, and Johnny gives her his soft little half smile. “It’s still your turn.”

Johnny huffs a laugh through his nose, “How long you been single?”

Naomi sucks a breath through her teeth, “Pulling out the big guns, now, huh? Two years, you?”

“Since Shannon. Barring a few blacked out apparent one night stands here and there. I got checked after each one though, and being a child of the eighties I’m big on using protection, so. No worries,” Johnny rambles off.

Naomi blinks rapidly at the sudden information overload, “Okay, um, good to know. And, same, I guess,” she says, stumbling over a nervous chuckle.  _ Get it together, bitch, _ sing-songs the devil on her shoulder,  _ you’re blowing it! _

Blessedly, and seemingly out of nowhere, the barback delivers their nachos and Johnny is saved from the embarrassment of his word vomit all over the table. Johnny drains his beer and asks for another round before the barback takes his leave.

Naomi and Johnny dig into the nachos, the crunch of tortilla chips filling the air as they settle into companionable silence. The barback comes back with their drinks and Johnny settles up before he takes his leave again, leaving them to eat and sip their drinks until Johnny breaks the silence again.

“So,” he starts before clearing his throat, “What made you decide to start dancing?”

Naomi pauses with a perfectly piled chip halfway between her lips, cocking an eyebrow at Johnny before setting the chip down and wiping her hands on her napkin. “Well… money was tight with my boyfriend at the time. We were living together and he had trouble holding down a job, but he told me all the time how he used to be a DJ at a club before we met, and he suggested I try it.”

Johnny feels his eyebrows shoot to his hairline, “Seriously?” Johnny scoffs.

Naomi nods, nonplussed. “Yeah, he went with me as we checked out clubs and I auditioned. We both decided we liked  _ The Gold Rush _ , and the rest is history.”

Johnny is baffled. He understands Naomi is a dancer, and he doesn’t have an issue with it by any means, but he can’t imagine dating someone as young as she must have been at the time and encouraging them to become a stripper for his own benefit. He sounds more like… “So, he was like, a pimp?”

Naomi gasps indignantly, smacking his bicep with the back of her hand, “No, you asshole! He wasn’t a  _ pimp _ because I’m not a  _ prostitute _ .” She shoves him away for good measure.

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Johnny tries to defend around his chuckles. He clears his throat, trying to calm down, Naomi is just so fucking cute when she’s pissed off. “I just meant that guy sounds like a manipulative dick. He can’t hold down a job so you become a stripper? Seems fishy to me.”

Naomi opens her mouth to respond but closes it again, feeling her brows furrow. How did she never think of it like that? Logan was always manipulative, after the way their relationship ended it was obvious, but this? Somehow had never crossed her mind. Maybe because she never objected to the idea to begin with. “Huh, that’s a good point,” is all she has to say in the end.

Johnny shrugs and moves on, “What would you do otherwise? What’s your dream job?”

Naomi picks up the nacho she had been about to eat before, stuffing it in her mouth and chewing thoughtfully before swallowing and licking her lips. “I’d still like to do something regarding photography, but teaching pole dancing would be cool, too.”

Johnny furrows his brows, “Is that a thing?”

Naomi nods, “Totally, it’s becoming like a legit workout for Beverly Hills trophy wives trying to keep their unfaithful husbands,” she says around a chuckle, picking her drink up for a sip. “Very niche market.”

Johnny chuckles, “Sounds like it, and a money maker at that. Why don’t you do it?”

Naomi shrugs and sets her drink back down, “Don’t have the money, don’t have a space, don’t have the time.”

Johnny nudges his shoulder against hers, “Come on, I bet you could do anything if you put your mind to it.”

Naomi looks up at him from under her eyelashes with a soft little smile, “I bet you could, too, you know.”

Johnny’s mouth goes dry, his heart beating in his chest like hummingbird wings, “Yeah?”

Naomi nods, still smiling softly, “Yeah. I bet there’s not much you can’t do.”

Johnny chews the inside of his lip, feeling shy under Naomi’s sincere gaze, he grabs her hand again. “Thanks, babe,” he mutters, lacing their fingers together and giving her a soft smile.

Naomi returns Johnny’s soft little half smile with one of her own, before leaning in to steal a kiss. Johnny cradles her cheek in his free hand as he kisses her back, parting his lips and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Naomi’s lips part under his with a little gasp, and Johnny takes the opportunity to massage his tongue against hers.

Naomi gives a little whimper when Johnny breaks their kiss, gasping in lungfuls of air like he just ran a mile. “God damn,” he breathes, resting his forehead against Naomi’s as his thumb strokes over her flushed cheek. Either he’s never felt like this before, or it’s been so long since he kissed a woman he forgot what it feels like.

“Ditto,” Naomi mutters, carding her fingers through his hair. “I’m gonna have to check the state of my make-up at some point.”

Johnny gives a breathless chuckle, tucking Naomi’s hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful, babe. Always.”

Naomi feels herself flush again. “Back at ya, Adonis,” she says.

Johnny laughs at the use of her nickname for him, and steals another quick peck before pulling away. “I need to give you a nickname,” he says.

Naomi shrugs and smiles up at him before taking another nacho, “I’m good with babe.”

Johnny smiles, “Noted, but I’ll come up with a good one, just wait.”

The pair settles back into comfortable silence as they pick at the nachos, until Naomi leans back against the booth with a sigh. “I’m full,” she declares. “Do you want to come smoke with me?”

Johnny nods before polishing off his beer, “You want another round before we go?”

Naomi shakes her head, finishing her own drink, “We can’t take drinks outside so we should wait until we come back in.”

Johnny shrugs and nods, sliding out of the booth to let Naomi out. Naomi slides out and stands, pulling her hoodie on before leaving the bar.

Naomi leans against the outside wall of the bar, pulling out her pack of Camels to light one as Johnny leans against the wall on her other side, upwind from her smoke. Naomi exhales her first drag and rests her head against the wall, rolling her neck to look up at Johnny. “Tell me about yesterday,” she says, taking another drag.

Johnny feels himself smile wistfully as he nods. “It was good, great actually. Shannon called me around noon, totally out of the blue, asking if I wanted to help her mom watch Robby and I obviously said yes. Got to Shannon’s around six and Robby was so excited to see me, hopping up and down like a little puppy. I call him Pup because that’s what he’s always reminded me of, I told Shannon yesterday if the boy had a tail it’d be wagging 24/7.”

Naomi giggles, bright green eyes twinkling as she beams up at him.

Johnny bites his lip around a grin before continuing. “We watched a movie about a dancing penguin, that got surprisingly deep for a kid’s movie,” he says around a chuckle. “Didn’t hear a peep out of Shannon’s mother until she left, which was nice, she’s never been my biggest fan. Robby took a bath and we talked about how he likes school and everything. Tucked him in and sat with him until he fell asleep. It was so fuckin’, and I hate this word,  _ cute. _ He fell asleep all curled into my side with his little head on my stomach, honest to God I almost cried.”

“Awh,” Naomi coos, pressing her hand over her heart. “That’s so sweet. I’m really glad you got to have that time with Robby, he sounds like a puppy. Is it gonna become a regular thing?”

Johnny sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “It’s on a trial period for now, but that’s what I’m hoping for, yeah. Start with spending Saturday nights and Sunday mornings over at Shannon’s until I can work my way up to maybe having him for a few days a week at my place. Just have to manage to not fuck it up.”

Naomi hums and takes a drag before exhaling. “Now that you realize what you were missing I don’t think you will, and I’ll be hard pressed to let you,” she says, flicking the ash of her cigarette before taking another drag.

Naomi feels her lips curl up around her cigarette when Johnny finds her eyes with a soft smile, “Thanks, babe,” he mutters.

Naomi simply nods in response, cupping the inside of his elbow with her free hand before leaning her head against his shoulder.

Johnny feels himself smile when Naomi leans her head on his shoulder before he tilts his head to press a kiss to the crown of her hair. Naomi hums contentedly and wraps her arm around his, her hand now resting on his bicep, and takes a drag off her cigarette as they enjoy the silence and the balmy Sunday evening together.

Naomi finishes smoking, flicking the cherry off her cigarette before stomping it out on the ground and tossing the butt in the ashtray. “Ready to go back in?” Johnny asks.

Naomi hums and nods, sliding her hand down his arm to lace their fingers together. Johnny raises their joined hands to press a kiss to her knuckles, earning him another pretty blush and the bat of her eyelashes. Johnny bites his lip around a grin and throws her a wink before pulling the door open and letting her walk in the bar ahead of him.

Johnny orders them another round, making a mental note to take this one slow and switch to water before too long, and pays the bartender once they collect their drinks.

Naomi thanks the bartender and takes a sip of her drink before looking up at Johnny. “Would you rather ace or play pool?”

Johnny hums, “What racing game do they have?”

“Need for Speed, I think,” Naomi says.

Johnny seems to think it over, “Nah, let’s play pool,” he says.

Naomi shrugs, “Okay,” she says, taking the long corridor to the back of the bar where the pool tables are.

Both tables are open and Naomi picks the one in the back, setting her drink on a table off to the side before hanging her hoodie on the back of the chair and taking off her purse. “Do you want to rack or break?”

Johnny hums, “That depends, you any good at breaking?”

Naomi smirks, shrugging a shoulder, “I do okay,” she answers vaguely.

Johnny huffs a laugh through his nose, “All right, let’s see what you got. I’ll rack.”

Naomi nods and goes to choose her cue while Johnny racks, making a show of checking the height and straightness of each one, rolling them over the table to see if they wobble.

Johnny finishes setting up the balls and takes the rack away before Naomi lines up the cue ball. She sets it up in front of the right corner pocket, resting her wrist on the railing before lining up her shot and pulling back to strike. The pyramid of balls explodes with a crack, two solids and a stripe each finding their own pocket as Naomi leans up to level Johnny with a smirk, leaning lightly on her cue.

Johnny gives a low whistle as he eyes the table, impressed. “Damn, we shoulda raced. I didn’t know I was up against a shark.”

Naomi giggles before giving a nonchalant shrug, “My grandparents always had a table in the basement.”

Johnny chuckles, “Lucky you.”

Naomi shrugs again, visibly trying not to smile, “I’m solids,” she says, leaning down to line up her next shot. “Two, left side pocket,” she calls, before taking her shot and sinking it.

Johnny whistles again, “I’m about to get my ass whipped, aren’t I?”

Naomi giggles, “I’ll try to give you a fair chance, promise,” she says, unconvincingly, before calling her next shot. “Four, in this corner,” she says, pointing to the corner pocket to her left before lining up her shot. Naomi takes aim and pulls back before firing away. The cue ball strikes the purple number four at the perfect angle, banking it off the back railing to roll all the way to her side of the table and into the left corner pocket.

Johnny groans, “Come on, now you’re just trying to show off.”

Naomi laughs, tossing her head back, “Okay, okay, I’ll stop but it’s still my turn.” Naomi takes shot after shot until only the eight ball is left. Taking mercy on Johnny she purposely flubs the final shot, letting the game continue.

Johnny doesn’t take any mercy on her, sinking all his balls and the eight ball one after the other. “How’s that for a comeback?” Johnny snarks, knowing full well she would have beat him if she wanted to.

Naomi clicks her tongue. “Aw, shucks. You beat me fair and square,” she says, giving an exaggerated pout and putting her fists on her hips.

Johnny rolls his eyes playfully before leaning his cue back on the rack, walking around the table to wrap Naomi up in his arms. Naomi winds her arms around his middle with a sigh when he pulls her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. “Good game, babe,” he mutters, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Naomi hums before Johnny feels her lips press against his chest over his t-shirt, “You, too,” she says, coming out muffled against his chest.

Johnny lets one hand card into Naomi’s silky hair as the other smooths up and down the expanse of her back. “Hey,” Johnny starts softly before clearing his throat. “I know it’s pretty early still but, do you wanna get out of here?

Naomi pulls back slightly, looking at him from under her lashes as she nods. “Yeah,” she breathes, “Do you wanna go back to my place?”

Johnny swallows and nods, “If that’s okay with you. I’d invite you back to my place but…”  _ It sucks, _ he leaves unsaid.

Naomi bites her lip around a smile, “It’s okay, we can go back to mine.”

Johnny feels himself grinning as he nods again. “Cool,” he mutters, leaning in to steal a kiss. Naomi responds in kind, snaking her arms up to wind around his neck. Johnny presses his thumb lightly under her jaw, parting his lips to coax her deeper into his kiss.

Naomi’s lips part under Johnny’s, sucking on his bottom lip before massaging his tongue with her own. Johnny gives an aborted groan, ending on a whimper, that goes straight to her core. She hears herself mewl in return as she presses closer against him, carding her fingers through his hair with a tug.

Johnny groans in earnest, nibbling on her lower lip before pulling away with a light ‘pop.’ “Fuck, let’s get out of here,” he rasps, resting his forehead against Naomi’s.

“Okay,” Naomi breathes, biting her lip with a nod.

Johnny swoops in to steal another quick peck before pulling away, letting Naomi go to grab her stuff. He watches as she pulls her hoodie on, quickly zipping it before draping the strap of her purse across her chest. Naomi walks over to him with a smile, reaching for his hand. Instead Johnny puts his arm over her shoulders, tucking Naomi against his side and putting his free hand in his pocket as they make their way out of the bar.

The short walk to the Firebird is silent, sexual tension so thick in the air around them it could be cut with a knife. It doesn’t get any better once they’re in the car. 

Naomi shifts anxiously in the passenger seat, pressing her thighs together, crossing and uncrossing her legs as she nibbles on her lip. She’s so fucking turned on she can barely breathe, and she keeps catching Johnny watching her fidget out of the corner of her eye. He traps his bottom lip between his teeth and presses harder on the gas, flipping on his blinker to change lanes.

Hours or seconds later, Naomi can hardly tell, Johnny is pulling into her apartment complex. He whips into a spot and cuts the engine, Naomi throwing open her door and climbing out by herself before Johnny can object.

Naomi walks briskly to the stairs, going up two at a time as Johnny jogs to catch up to her. Naomi gets to the top of the stairs with Johnny right on her heels, pressing up against her back as she fumbles trying to unlock the door.

The deadbolt finally gives and she pushes into her apartment, shedding her purse and hoodie before turning to face Johnny as he closes and locks the door behind himself.

Johnny gives her an insatiable look as he leans back against the door, “Get over here,” he rasps, crooking a finger at her.

Naomi bites her lip with a whimper, crossing to Johnny in a single stride. Johnny cradles her face in both hands, crashing their lips together. It’s more tongues and teeth than lips, trying to devour each other with hungry ferocity. Johnny puts his big hands on her hips, pulling Naomi closer before drifting his hands down her ass to grasp the backs of her thighs.

Naomi gets the hint and gives a little hop, wrapping her legs around his waist when Johnny lifts her with ease. Naomi rocks her hips against him as he palms her ass, Johnny groans into her mouth before sinking down to the floor and laying her on her back. It’s hot, needy and desperate, Naomi locking her ankles behind Johnny’s back as his hard cock rubs against her through their layers of denim. Naomi meets him thrust for thrust as they pant into each other’s mouths, little groans escaping Johnny has she tugs on his hair.

Johnny pulls away to shed his button down and peel off his t-shirt, tossing them vaguely in the direction of the couch. Johnny takes in Naomi, panting and writhing on the floor below him as he fingers the hem of her t-shirt. “May I?”

Naomi bites her lips and nods, giving Johnny permission to ruck her t-shirt up over her breasts. Johnny bites his lip with a groan, palming her perfect little tits and thumbing at her nippple piercings. “How did I not notice you weren’t wearing a bra this whole time?”

Naomi gives a breathless giggle, “Distracted by everything else, I guess?”

Johnny growls low in his throat, swooping down to kiss and nibble at the swell of her breast before flicking her nipple piercing with his tongue.

Naomi gasps and mewls, arching her back up. “Johnny, please,” she pants, unsure of what she’s begging for.

Johnny seems to know, however, switching to her other breast and laving it with equal attention before kissing down the flat plane of her stomach. “I got you, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good,” he mutters against her skin, teasing under the waistband of her shorts with his tongue.

“God, Johnny, pleasepleaseplease,” she babbles, carding her fingers through his hair and tugging as she cants her hips against him.

Johnny pins her down with a hand against her hip, undoing the button of her shorts and sliding down the zipper with the other. “Is this okay, baby?”

Naomi nods frantically, “Yes, please, Johnny. Fuck, I need you,” she pants.

“Just breathe, baby, I got you,” Johnny croons, unhooking her ankles from the small of his back before hooking his fingers in the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down and off her legs with her panties in one fluid motion, leaving her naked from the waist down, except her boots, and spread out for his predatory gaze.

Johnny gives another low growl as he pets up and down the inside of her thighs. “So fucking beautiful, babe,” he mutters, mostly to himself.

“Open your mouth,” he demands breathlessly, bunching Naomi’s t-shirt in his fists before pulling it up over her lips.

Naomi parts her lips with a moan and Johnny puts the fabric in her mouth, “Bite down,” he commands. Naomi feels her essence pool between her thighs, biting down on her own t-shirt as she gazes up at Johnny through hooded eyes.

Johnny bites his lip, palming himself through his jeans, “Yeah, baby, just like that. You look so fucking hot like this. You know it, too. Don’t you, baby girl?”

Naomi moans around the makeshift gag in her mouth, feeling her cheeks heat with the praise as she nods obediently.

“Yeah, you do,” Johnny groans, “Lift your hips for me, baby.”

Naomi complies without question, lifting her hips so Johnny can wedge his hands between the floor and her lower back, sliding her up to settle on his stomach between her thighs.

Johnny doesn’t waste any time getting his mouth on Naomi’s pretty little cunt once he’s settled between her thighs, her knees hooked over his shoulders. He points his tongue and swipes it through her folds, from her entrance to her already swollen clit.

Naomi cries out, muffled by the fabric of her t-shirt, canting her hips into his face. Johnny supports his weight on his elbows to plant his hands on the back of her thighs, tilting her hips up to his eager mouth as he sucks at her clit.

Naomi is moaning wordlessly around the wad of fabric clenched between her teeth, playing with her nipples as Johnny devours her. Naomi gasps and cries out when he slides a long digit inside her, massaging her g-spot with the pad of his finger. Naomi arches her back again only to be pinned in place by his strong forearm across her hips.

Her eyes roll back in her head with a groan when Johnny slides in another finger alongside the first, massaging her g-spot with a ‘come hither’ motion as he flicks his tongue over her clit. Fuck, she’s already so close she’s seeing stars.

Johnny groans low in his throat when Naomi’s silky walls start to flutter around his fingers. The sounds he’s wringing out of her go straight to his throbbing, aching cock. Johnny ruts against the carpet like an animal, trying to relieve some pressure before he explodes. Naomi’s cries and whimpers get higher and breathier, her abs going tense under his arm as her thighs tremble around his ears.

Naomi moans something that sounds vaguely like his name, before clamping her thighs around his head like a vice as her orgasm thrashes her body and she comes with a keening wail. Johnny groans low in his throat when her walls clench around his fingers again and again, his own orgasm surprising him, hitting him with the force of a freight train as he comes in his jeans untouched like a fucking virgin.

Naomi’s vision goes white when she climaxes, coming from Johnny’s mouth and fingers with a high pitched cry before babbling nonsense as wave after wave crashes over her. Naomi goes boneless as the last tide of her climax rolls over her, her legs slipping off Johnny's shoulders as he rests his forehead against her lower belly. Johnny groans long and low when Naomi rakes her nails over his scalp, giving a full body shudder before going boneless on top of her.

Johnny turns his head, resting it on Naomi’s stomach while he catches his breath, her heart beating a staccato rhythm under his ear as she pets her fingers through his hair. Johnny hums contentedly, almost ready to pass out where he lays still on top of Naomi. Almost.

Johnny pushes himself up, supporting himself on his hands planted on either side of Naomi’s head, and gets his knees under him. Naomi’s face is slack, relaxed except for the little smile pulling at her kiss swollen lips, still wrapped around her t-shirt. Her eyes drift open and she blinks up at him dazedly. Johnny bites his lip around a smile, leaning down to nuzzle his nose along hers before pulling her shirt out of her mouth and stealing a kiss. She hums happily through her nose, the little puff of air kissing Johnny on the cheek before he pulls away.

Naomi blinks the spots out of her vision, coming back to herself after that mind numbing orgasm. “Hi,” she mumbles, barely able to form the word on her dry tongue. 

Johnny smiles down at her before brushing her hair away from her forehead. “Hi, baby. How you feeling?”

Naomi gives a blissful sigh, “Fucking amazing.”

Johnny chuckles low in his throat, “I’m glad,” he says, stroking a thumb over her cheek.

Naomi hums again, lifting her hand to stroke her fingers through his hair before drifting them down his neck to his bare chest, hooking her ankles around the back of his knees. “Now it’s your turn,” she says, toying with the button of his jeans.

Johnny bites his lip again, grabbing Naomi’s hand to lace their fingers together and hold it above her head, “As much as I appreciate the thought, you don’t have to, baby.”

Naomi gives him a soft smile, “I know I don’t have to, but I want to. I want to make you feel good, too.”

Johnny huffs a laugh, shaking his head. “No, babe, you  _ really _ don’t have to. I uh, already did.”

Naomi cocks her head, peering up at him from under her furrowed brows, “But, when?”

Johnny clears his throat and bites his lip again, “Same time you did.”

Naomi’s eyes go round and she bites her lip. “You did, when I did?”

Johnny presses his lips together with a nod, “Yep,” he says, popping the ‘p’.

“So, me grinding on your cock for anywhere from five to fifteen minutes didn’t make you come in your pants, but going down on me and making me come did?” Naomi asks, not unkindly, just clarifying.

Johnny nods again, “Basically.”

Naomi bites her lip again, “That’s fucking hot,” she mutters, tightening her legs around his as she gazes up at him with fire in her eyes.

Johnny groans low in his throat before swooping in for another kiss, gentle and less desperate now that the edge is taken off, both blissed out and pliable under each other’s hands as their tongues dance luxuriously.

Johnny pulls away, too soon for Naomi’s liking apparently, as she mewls and chases his lips with hers. Naomi lets her head fall back to the carpet with a soft thump, pouting up at him. Johnny huffs a laugh, “Easy, babe,” he teases.

Naomi rolls her eyes, it’s not her fault he just gave her the best orgasm of her life in under three minutes, give her a break. Naomi sighs, “Do you wanna stay?”

Johnny bites his lip before pushing himself up to rest back on his heels, and Naomi tries valiantly to ignore that dark spot on the front of his jeans. She chews the inside of her lip, willing herself to keep eye contact as she pushes herself up on her elbows.

“I really want to, babe, but I have to be on a jobsite at eight in the morning tomorrow,” Johnny sighs, raking a hand through his hair.

Naomi pushes her bottom lip out, looking up at him from under her lashes with her best pair of puppy-dog eyes, “Please, Adonis? Donny, baby. I have a badass coffeemaker, and travel mugs. I’ll make you a sandwich for lunch,” Naomi sing-songs. “Pretty please, with a cherry on top?”

Johnny tries to bury his grin, shaking his head as his resolve shatters. “Okay, I can stay.”

“Yeeee!” Naomi squeals, throwing her arms above her head and doing a happy little wiggle dance on her back.

Johnny chuckles, “On one condition, I have to go home to get some shit and come back, okay?”

Naomi nods, beaming up at him still, “Okay, I can deal with that. Help me up?”

Johnny huffs a laugh, nodding, “As long as I can stand in the first place.” Johnny gets his feet under him, slowly but surely like a baby deer and thankfully without his knees cracking too loudly, before holding his hands out to Naomi to help her up.

Naomi grasps Johnny’s hands and he hauls her to her feet in one fluid motion. Once she’s standing Naomi realizes, for the first time, that she’s half naked with her boots still on. Still rather blissed out on endorphins, Naomi thinks this is the funniest thing. Giggles erupt from her chest, bubbling out of her lips, and Johnny gives her a funny look. Naomi covers her mouth with her hand to hold them in but they come out as snorts.

Johnny furrows his brows at her, bemused, “What’re you giggling about?”

“I’m still wearing my boots,” Naomi manages to squeak out, trying to take deep breaths and calm herself down. “Okay, whew. I’m good,” she says around her giggles, dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

Johnny can’t help but chuckle as well, Naomi’s giggles turning infectious. “Okay, babe. I’m gonna go. I should be back in like half an hour, forty-five minutes, tops. Why don’t you go hop in the shower and I’ll lock the door behind me,” Johnny says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her against his chest.

Naomi nods against his shoulder. “Okay, I’ll see you soon,” she says, tilting her chin up for a kiss. Johnny presses his lips to hers, feeling Naomi smile into the kiss before he pulls away, letting her go to take off her boots and gather the rest of her clothes before getting in the shower.

Johnny finds his button down and t-shirt, pulling the grey shirt on before making sure he has his keys, wallet, and phone before leaving. “I’m taking off, babe,” Johnny calls over his shoulder, “I’ll be back after a bit!”

“Okay, see you soon, and drive safe!” Naomi calls back from the other side of the closed bathroom door.

Johnny bites his lip around a smile, pulling the door open before turning the lock on the knob and pulling the door closed tight behind himself. Johnny takes the stairs down two at a time and practically skips to his Firebird.

Johnny speeds, safely, towards his own apartment complex. He whips into his reserved space and throws the car in park, cutting the engine before getting out and slamming the door behind him. Johnny heads into his apartment, kicking the door closed behind him as he grabs an overnight bag to pack. Thank God he did laundry yesterday, even if it’s all wrinkled to hell from staying in the hamper for more than twenty-four hours, it's better than nothing.

Johnny throws a pair of work jeans in the bag, along with a shirt, clean socks, boxers, and his toothbrush. He drops his bag by the front door before toeing off his shoes to strip out of his soiled jeans and boxers and pull on fresh ones. Johnny really should shower but he doesn’t want to take the extra time. He double checks the overnight bag, making sure he didn’t forget anything before remembering his phone charger. Johnny finds it and tosses it in the bag before zipping it up, throwing it over his shoulder along with his toolbelt.

Johnny leaves his apartment again, locking the door behind him before making his way back to the Firebird. He opens the door and throws everything in the passenger side before lowering himself into the car, starting the engine and driving back to Naomi’s. Johnny can feel himself grinning like an idiot the whole way.

Johnny pulls back into Naomi’s apartment complex, parking in the same spot he had before, before getting out and gathering his stuff. He knocks on her door just shy of thirty minutes after he had left, and Naomi calls for him to come in..

Johnny turns the knob and pushes into Naomi’s apartment to find her lying on her couch, with the same big black cat he saw peeking at him from the kitchen earlier perched on her chest.

“Hi, baby,” Johnny starts, dropping his stuff by the door and toeing off his shoes before padding over to her on the couch, leaning down for a kiss. Johnny presses his lips to hers before pulling away to smile down at her. “Who’s this big fella?” Johnny asks, holding his palm up towards the cat to let it get his scent, or whatever. The cat does so, sniffing his fingers while eyeing Johnny warily, before settling down and rubbing it’s cheek against the tips of Johnny’s fingers. Johnny feels himself smiling as he scratches under the cat’s chin. “Well, aren’t you a nice kitty?”

“Huh,” Naomi mumbles. “Bennet’s usually really skittish around new people, I’m surprised he let you pet him,” she says, tilting her head back to peer, wide-eyed, up at Johnny.

Johnny looks at her upside down, shrugging, “Animals have always liked me, I don’t know what to tell you.”

Naomi hums again before shooing Bennet off of her so she can get up for a proper hello. “Hi,” she purrs, winding her arms around Johnny’s neck to pull him down for another kiss.

Johnny cups the side of her neck, brushing his thumb softly over her pulse point, his other hand smooths down the expanse of her back, fingers dipping under the waistband of her sweats as he pulls her against him. Naomi parts her lips on a whimper and Johnny swipes his tongue against hers, quick and teasingly, before he pulls away to smirk down at her.

Naomi licks her lips, tasting her own essence that was lingering on his tongue and arousal pools in her lower belly again.

Johnny bites his lip around a smirk, stroking Naomi’s cheek with his thumb. “Miss me, babe?”

Naomi sighs, carding her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, “You have no idea,” she says, blinking up at him dreamily. “Do you want to hang out for a while or go to bed?”

Johnny huffs a laugh, “Trying to have your way with me again already, huh? I’m not twenty-five anymore, babe. I need some recovery time,” he teases.

Naomi rolls her eyes, swatting at his chest playfully. “Shut up,” she says around a chuckle, “I just meant we can go to bed if you have to wake up early.”

Johnny leans down for another quick kiss. “I’m fine, we can hang out for a bit. Watch a movie or something,” he says, trying to stifle a yawn.

Naomi rolls her eyes again, fond as ever, before grabbing the hand resting at the small of her back and turning to lead Johnny into her bedroom. “Come on, the good TV is in my room, anyway.”

Naomi crosses the threshold to her bedroom with Johnny in tow, clicking the bedside lamp on before grabbing the various remotes. Naomi has always loved movies and swore she would have her own movie theatre when she grew up. Well, this is the next best thing. She has a big screen tv pressed into the corner of her room next to the closet, and her bed is shoved into the opposite corner so she can pile pillows against the walls for a makeshift sofa, kinda.

Naomi sits on the edge of her bed, tucking her legs up under her before looking up at Johnny expectantly. “Well, get comfy. What are you in the mood for?”

Johnny shrugs, pulling his t-shirt off before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his legs to step out of them. “You can pick whatever you want, babe, just c'mere,” he says, laying down and stretching out on Naomi’s bed, patting the space on her fluffy duvet beside him.

Naomi looks at him over her shoulder, giving him another roll of her eyes, “Be patient, I can’t decide what to watch.”

Johnny grumbles, turning on his back as Naomi flips through her massive binder of DVDs. Naomi hums to herself,  _ flip, flip, flip, _ before she gasps with excitement. “Perfect, I haven’t watched this in forever.” She turns to look at Johnny over her shoulder again, “How do you feel about Cameron Diaz and Christina Applegate?”

Johnny perks up again, supporting himself on one elbow. “Cameron Diaz is ‘eh’, but Christina Applegate is hot. Remember her in  _ Married with Children _ ?” Johnny whistles, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Naomi barks a sarcastic laugh, “Of course I remember her in  _ Married with Children _ . Christina Applegate and Jennifer Anniston were my bisexual awakening,” she says offhandedly. Over the years Naomi has learned how to work it into conversation casually. She wants people to know, she’s not hiding anything, she just hates the feeling of having to ‘come out’ to everyone. 

Johnny takes it in stride, his eyebrows lift slightly and he nods, “Cool, I’m bi, too.”

Naomi gasps, smacking the bed between them excitedly, “I knew it!”

Johnny scoffs, “You did not. How?”

Naomi clicks her tongue, “Birds of a feather baby,” she says, flapping her elbows like wings. “We flock together.”

Johnny barks a laugh, rolling on his back as he throws his arm over his eyes, “I should’ve known you were bisexual from what a fuckin’ dork you are,” he teases, peeking at her from under the crook of his elbow.

Naomi rolls her eyes again, “Moving on, we’re watching  _ The Sweetest Thing.  _ I’m gonna get it started and go make popcorn, ‘kay?”

Johnny lifts his arm from his eyes before tucking it behind his head, “I’ll be here, babe,” he says, throwing her a wink.

Naomi chews the inside of her lip, resisting the urge to just jump his bones again. What they had tonight was good; great, wonderful, fucking sensational, even, but it was enough for now. Naomi really likes Johnny, and sex always changes things; no matter how old you are, or how much you say nothing will change, it will.

Johnny feels his brows furrow as Naomi seems to zone out, practically staring through him. “Baby? You okay?”

Naomi exhales through her nose, blinking a few times before meeting his eyes again. “Sorry, just spaced out there for a second.”

Johnny hums, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Naomi shrugs, her cheeks flushing as she nibbles at her lip. She gets up to start the movie, turning her back to him. Naomi gets the movie going and zips her binder closed before putting it back in her bedside table drawer. “Nothing to be concerned about,” she purrs, kneeling on the bed to learn over him for a kiss. “I’ll be right back,” she whispers against his lips before pulling away.

Johnny watches her sashay out of the room, hips tantalizing even in the black, shapeless velour track pants she’s wearing. Her sexy little back dimples peeking out between the waistline of her baggy pants and the hem of her white tank top. Johnny bites his lip as she turns the corner and disappears from his view. 

Naomi heads to her kitchen, putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave before getting the coffeemaker set for tomorrow morning. She sets the timer for seven before finding a plain travel mug to set out for the morning, leaving a little note stuck to the side.

The popcorn starts to pop in the microwave and Naomi puts together a couple sandwiches for Johnny to take to work. She doesn’t know if he has a cooler or not so she makes pb&j’s, one with grape, one with strawberry. Hopefully he’s not allergic to anything, but it’s the thought that counts.

The popping slows down to every few seconds, so Naomi stops the microwave before it starts to burn. She gets down her big yellow bowl before pulling the steaming bag out of the microwave, opening the bag and pouring it in the bowl. Naomi puts Johnny’s sandwiches in the fridge and grabs two bottles of water before taking the bowl of popcorn back to her room.

Naomi finds Johnny curled on his side, his head resting in the crook of his arm as he blinks slower and slower, he doesn’t even notice she came back until she sets the popcorn down on the nightstand.

“Hey,” he says, voice husky and inexplicably sexy, smiling softly as he blinks up at her before stretching his arms over his head.

“Hey, handsome. You’re in my spot, I like to sleep next to the wall,” Naomi says, sitting on the edge of the bed to brush his hair back from his forehead.

Johnny’s brows furrow, “You won’t be able to see the movie,” he mumbles sleepily.

Naomi clicks her tongue, “Nonsense, I’ll show you.” Naomi crawls over Johnny, settling on his other side. “Here, sit up and scootch forward.”

Johnny complies without question and Naomi props herself up on her pillows, stretching out her arm for Johnny to lay against the pillows and tuck his head under her chin. “Grab the popcorn and lay down right here,” Naomi says, patting the bed in front of her. 

Johnny shrugs, turning his back to Naomi to settle himself against her chest and rest his head over her arm. Johnny squirms, trying to find a good position so he’s not resting too much of his weight on her. Once he’s comfortable Naomi wraps her arm over his chest, pulling the popcorn bowl towards them so it rests against Johnny’s stomach and tucks her chin over his shoulder. “There. Isn’t that nice?”

It is nice. Really nice. Naomi’s hair tickling his ear where pieces fall out of her messy bun, her arm over his chest and her warmth against his back. “Mm-hmm,” Johnny hums, snuggling further against her. Naomi sighs against his ear, turning her head to kiss his cheek.

Johnny feels himself smile softly, “Thanks, babe. This is really nice.”

Naomi hums, reaching up to card her fingers through his hair, “Of course, thanks for staying with me,” she mumbles, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Anytime, babe,” Johnny mumbles, letting his eyes drift closed as Naomi traces her fingers up and down his arm.

Johnny’s not sure when he fell asleep, but he wakes to Naomi nudging him from behind, “Johnny, baby, wake up.”

Johnny blinks the sleep from his eyes before looking over his shoulder. “Hey, what time is it?” Johnny asks, slightly dreading her answer.

“It’s just after midnight,” Naomi whispers.

Johnny deflates with relief. “Oh, thank God,” he mutters, flopping back on the bed with his eyes closed before cracking them back open. “Wait, why’d you wake me up?”

Naomi giggles, “I needed my arm back and I didn’t want to yank it out from under your head,” she says, waving her now free arm.

“Oh,” Johnny mumbles, closing his eyes again and settling into the pillows.

Naomi giggles again, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead, “I’ll be right back.”

Naomi grabs the popcorn bowl, sliding off the foot of her bed to pad back out to the kitchen and put it in the sink. Naomi double checks the coffee timer to make sure it’s set and heads back to her bedroom.

Naomi finds Johnny right where she left him, curled on his side and already back asleep. Naomi sets her alarm clock for seven and crawls on the bed behind him, grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed to drape over top of them before shimmying out of her sweats and tossing them to the floor at the end of the bed.

Naomi turns on her side so she and Johnny are back to back, laying her head on the pillow with a sigh, content just to have Johnny in bed beside her as her eyes drift closed. She’s almost fully asleep when Johnny shifts behind her, his arm landing across her waist to pull her back against his strong chest.

Johnny nuzzles along the back of her neck with a sleepy sigh, “G’night, babe.”

Naomi feels a tired smile spread across her lips as she laces her fingers through his resting against her stomach, “Goodnight, Johnny.”

* * *


	5. All the Good Love, When We're all Alone

Johnny wakes tangled up with a warm body, chest to chest; soft hair tickling under his chin, to an incessant beeping. He comes to consciousness slowly, fully registering in his mind when the warm body he’s wrapped around grumbles sleepily and burrows deeper into his chest.

_That’s right,_ Johnny thinks, _I slept over at Naomi’s last night, she must have set an alarm for me._ Johnny feels a sleepy smile stretch his dried lips at the thought, gently untangling his limbs from Naomi’s to roll over and turn off the alarm. After a few presses of random buttons the alarm stops and Johnny gives a relieved sigh, Naomi burrowing down in the blankets where Johnny had just been.

Johnny brushes Naomi’s hair away from her face, delicately as possible to let her rest, before leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. She lets out a dreamy little sigh, smiling softly until her breathing evens back out and she’s asleep once again. Johnny smiles softly as he watches Naomi doze for a few seconds before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to stand.

Johnny stretches his arms above his head before bending at the waist, letting them swing down to his feet. He straightens back up, rolling his shoulders and neck before gathering his clothes from the night before. Sparing one last glance at Naomi’s sleeping form, Johnny leaves the bedroom.

Naomi’s bedroom is still dark as he leaves, thanks to her lone north facing window and blackout curtains, but the little living room is bathed in honey-glow. Early morning sun soaking through the sheer curtains over the large front window.

Johnny has never been a morning person by any means, but there’s something enchanting about waking with the sun, especially in Southern California. Everything is bright and seems brand new. A chance to start over.

Until recently, so many mornings, so many chances at a fresh start, ended as wasted opportunities. One thing or another that Johnny couldn’t bring himself to face, so he’d give up rather than try. Now, Johnny wants to _try_ so one day he can just _do._ Do the things he should do, the things he should _want_ to do.

Have a career, go to work everyday, buy his own house, be a good father, be a good _person._ Have a family. That last one catches Johnny by surprise. Realizing he’s been staring out the front window in his early morning reverie for a _while,_ Johnny shakes his head, scrubbing a hand over his face before dropping last night's clothes by his duffel and going in search of the coffeemaker Naomi had mentioned.

Johnny walks through the archway that separates the little kitchen and dining area from the rest of the apartment, also bathed in golden Southern California glow, and he’s greeted by the rich smell of coffee already percolating. Still in just his boxers and bare feet Johnny pads across the kitchen, finding a plain green travel mug with a blue Post-It stuck to the side on the counter by the machine.

_‘You can borrow this if you’d like, but I want it back! There’s 2 sandwiches in the fridge for you, hope you like pb+j! XO, Naomi’_

Johnny huffs a laugh before sticking the Post-It back where it was, intent on keeping the little note, and setting the mug back on the counter to let the coffee finish percolating. Johnny heads back out to the living room for his work clothes.

Johnny pulls his work clothes from his bag with his toothbrush, repacking the bag with last night’s clothes before making his way to the bathroom. Johnny closes the door behind him quietly before turning to the sink, splashing water on his face and brushing his teeth. Johnny dresses quickly, pulling on fresh boxers and socks before his jeans and old white henley. Fully dressed, Johnny leaves the bathroom again.

Johnny walks back into the kitchen, filling the travel mug with dark roasted salvation as steam wafts into his nose. Johnny pulls the note off the side of the mug and folds it in half before pocketing it. He puts the lid on the travel mug and sets it back on the counter, searching for the pad of Post-Its and a pen to leave Naomi a thank you note.

_‘Thanks, babe. I’ll keep your mug safe, and pb+j is awesome. I’ll call ya tonight. XO, Johnny.’_

He picks up the travel mug and sticks the Post-It in its place before grabbing his sandwiches from the fridge and leaving the kitchen.

Johnny collects his duffel and slides on his Vans at the front door, pulling it open and turning the lock on the knob before closing it securely behind him. He twists the knob on the other side to make sure it’s locked and heads for the stairs. Johnny gets in the Firebird, slamming the door behind him before starting the engine and making his way to his first job site.

Johnny goes about his day on cloud nine, counting the hours until he can talk to Naomi again, and nothing can seem to damper his good mood. Even the rich Encino assholes that manage to get under his skin one way or another don’t phase him. Johnny takes their barked orders and condescending instructions with a smile and a nod, like a country club waiter, before taking to his next task.

Johnny takes a break around noon, powering down the pb&js Naomi had made him in the front seat of the Firebird before driving to his next job. He really wants to call Naomi, she’s probably awake by now, but he doesn’t want to have to rush off the phone. With a sigh, Johnny kills the engine and gets out at the jobsite, slinging his toolbelt over his shoulder before going to the trunk for his toolbox. He’ll call Naomi as soon as he gets home.

The rest of his day inexplicably flies by, it’s over before Johnny knows it. When he gets in his car after he’s finished at the last house, ready to go to the next one, he’s surprised to find he’s done for the day and it’s not even five yet.

“Huh,” Johnny huffs a laugh to the Firebird’s interior, “Well, shit, look at me go.”

Johnny bites his lip around a grin, starting the engine and throwing it into gear to make the drive back to his apartment. Johnny drives with the window down, his left arm floating in the breeze as he cruises back down the Encino hills with his stereo cranked, Poison’s _Nothin’ But A Good Time_ blasting through the speakers.

Johnny finally gets home almost half an hour later, pulling into his space haphazardly before throwing the Firebird into park and cutting the engine. Johnny gets out, leaving his tools and last night’s duffel in the car as he slams the door behind him.

Johnny pulls his phone from his pocket as he unlocks his apartment door, walking through the threshold and kicking the door closed behind him, Johnny flips open his phone to be greeted by a black screen. His cell phone is completely dead, and he hasn’t bothered to get a landline yet. “Fuck.”

With a sigh Johnny leaves his phone on the counter and goes to get his charger from the car, internally kicking himself for forgetting to plug it in last night. He collects his duffel and pulls out his charger, plugging his phone in where it lays on the kitchen counter, before pacing in front of it until it comes back to life.

Eager to finally talk to Naomi after leaving her apartment this morning Johnny flips his phone open as soon as the little outer screen turns on, drumming his fingers impatiently as his phone fully boots up. Johnny finds Naomi’s number in his call log and presses dial, holding his phone to his ear.

Naomi answers after only a few rings, her low silky voice music to his ears. _“Hey, Adonis. How was work?”_

Johnny can practically hear her grinning over the phone, and can’t help the one spreading across his own face. “Hey, babe. It was good. Thanks again for the sandwiches and everything. What did you get up to today?”

Naomi giggles over the phone, _“It was my pleasure. Not much. Got out of the house to run some errands; get groceries, pay bills, that sorta thing. I was just about to make myself dinner, have you eaten yet?”_

“Not since lunch,” Johnny starts, “What are you making?”

_“I’m not sure. I bought ingredients for chicken tacos but I may just put a frozen pizza in the oven,”_ Naomi says with another giggle.

Johnny finds himself chuckling along. “Well, I make a mean frozen pizza if you want to, I don’t know, bring it over and pick up your coffee mug?” Johnny asks, biting his lip.

Naomi is silent for a beat, and Johnny opens his mouth to take it back before she answers. _“I’d like to,”_ she starts, before trailing off.

“But?” Johnny prompts.

_“But… I don’t have my own car,”_ Naomi starts, clearing her throat. _“I actually don’t even have a driver’s license.”_

Johnny feels his jaw go slack. “But, how? You’re twenty-seven, how do you not have a driver’s license?”

_“It never came up! I was raised as the baby of the family, I had my parents and older siblings to cart me around, and then I learned how to use public transportation. Sooo, yeah. No driver's license.”_

Johnny feels his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish, at a total loss for words. “That… is borderline unacceptable. So, what, did you just not want to learn? Nobody offered to teach you? I’m a little lost on how ‘it never came up.’”

Naomi sighs over the phone, _“It was a lot of things. I didn’t exactly grow up rich. My sister paid for her own driver’s ed after she got her first job, my grandma paid for my brother to take it because he was her favorite and he mowed her lawn for a whole summer, and by the time came for me to learn my parents were both… burnt out, I guess_ . _Overworked and underpaid, and it wasn’t worth it for me to take it at the time. My dad always said he’d teach me one day, but then my parents got divorced and moved away, and I stayed here. The moment passed.”_

Johnny hums thoughtfully, “I’m sorry, babe. That actually kinda sucks.”

Naomi makes a noncommittal noise and Johnny can picture her physically shrugging it off. “ _Water under the bridge, I guess. On another note, you’re welcome to come back over here, if you want.”_

Johnny bites his lip, he knows he shouldn’t but as the words leave Naomi’s lips he knows he won’t say no. “Sure I wouldn’t be overstaying my welcome?”

Naomi giggles, _“Of course not! What time do you have to be at work tomorrow morning?”_

“First job isn’t until nine, thank God,” Johnny answers with a chuckle.

_“I can work with that, to me it sounds like a whole ‘nother hour of sleep with the best body pillow in the world,”_ Naomi starts cheekily. _“You can even borrow my mug again.”_

Johnny gives a dramatic sigh, “Well, if you’re gonna twist my arm, I guess I can be there in, like, half an hour. Forty-five minutes on the very outside.”

Naomi giggles again, _“Sounds like a plan to me, I’ll get the oven preheating. Don’t forget that mug, Donny.”_

Johnny bites his lip with a chuckle, “Wouldn't dream of it, babe. In that case I’m gonna hang up and hop in the shower, okay?”

_“Okay,”_ Naomi chirps, _“I should hop in the shower, too. I’ll see you soon!”_

“Yep. Talk to you later, babe.”

_“Okay. Bye, baby!”_

“Bye,” Johnny huffs with a chuckle, feeling himself grinning ear to ear as he snaps his phone shut. He sets it back on the counter to let it keep charging and heads to his bathroom to take a shower, stripping along the way.

Naomi does a little happy dance after hanging up with Johnny. She’s not entirely sure what her plan was when she invited him over again. Honestly, the words were out of her mouth before she could really think about them, the idea of spending another night with Johnny too enticing to ignore. She’s never considered herself clingy, but something about Johnny makes Naomi want to be around him all the time.

It’s probably, like, seventy-five percent just Johnny and twenty-five percent the mind boggling orgasm he gave her last night, and the possibility of an encore performance. Naomi’s stomach does a little flip just thinking about it. Shaking her head at herself before she gets too carried away reliving the memory, Naomi gets up to go shower and get ready. Public transportation certainly isn’t doing her any favors, hygiene wise, after riding the bus all over the valley for hours on end.

Johnny showers in record time before getting dressed and repacking his overnight bag. When he’s done and dressed in his favorite Metallica t-shirt and a clean pair of jeans, Johnny combs back his hair in the bathroom mirror and gives himself a fresh spritz of cologne before leaving the bathroom again. Johnny grabs his phone, keys, and wallet on his way out, thankful he left all his work shit in the Firebird, and leaves his apartment before locking the door behind him.

Johnny cruises towards Naomi’s apartment, before making a quick stop at a little market a few blocks away. Johnny gets himself a sixer of Coors Banquet, and a pint of Crown Royal and a liter of Coke for Naomi. Frozen pizza or not, Johnny figures the least he could do is provide drinks if Naomi is cooking him dinner. That thought settles in the back of his mind before slipping down his spine and settling in his core, making his belly warm with affection for the woman in question. Johnny feels himself smiling wistfully at the domesticity of it as he pays and leaves the convenience store.

Naomi is in and out of the shower in fifteen minutes before she quickly brushes her teeth and washes her face. Naomi leaves her bathroom, naked as a jaybird, and crosses the short hall to get dressed in her bedroom. Forgoing a bra, Naomi pulls on her old Blink-182 concert t-shirt from the Loserkids tour back in ‘99, and grey terry cloth shorts over a black lace thong.

After dressing, Naomi goes back to the bathroom to take out her contacts and brush her long, chocolate brown hair until it’s nice and silky. Before Naomi leaves the bathroom again she puts on her glasses. Naomi wears her contacts to work and on dates for obvious reasons, so Johnny is yet to see her with them, but she wants to be comfortable for the night. The contacts make her eyes itchy if she has them in for too long.

Naomi loves her glasses, though. The lenses are round with thin black wire frames; like Daria, which was all the rage when she got them, and she hasn’t bothered with a different style since. Naomi feels they really suit her personality, and if something isn’t broken, why fix it? Appraising her appearance once more, Naomi gives herself a nod in the mirror and leaves the bathroom, flicking the light off as she leaves.

Naomi heads into her kitchen and starts the oven to preheat before taking the pizza out of her freezer. She leaves the kitchen to unlock the door and goes to load a bowl, sitting on the couch to wait for Johnny to show up. Bennet trots out of her room as soon as her feet are tucked underneath each knee and hops up to curl himself in her lap. Naomi feels herself smile as she clicks on the tv and combs her nails through Bennet’s fur, taking a toke from her Sherlock every few minutes.

Johnny arrives at Naomi’s complex and whips the Firebird into what he is quickly coming to consider _his_ parking space, before killing the engine. He practically leaps out of the car, grabbing his duffel and their drinks from the passenger seat before slamming the door behind him and heading for the stairs.

Johnny takes the stairs up two at a time, landing at Naomi’s doorstep. He reaches out to knock quickly before trying the knob. The doorknob gives and twists in his grip so Johnny pushes through the threshold. Johnny walks into Naomi’s apartment to find the woman in question sitting Indian-style on the couch; blue glass pipe poised at her lips and Bic at the ready with her big black cat curled up in her lap.

Naomi beams up at him before setting her pipe and lighter beside her. “Hey,” she chirps, pushing her… _glasses,_ round with thin wire frames, up the bridge of her nose. Naomi wears glasses. More than that, she really fuckin’ pulls them off. She looks adorable and smart and sexy and beautiful all at once, and Johnny is having trouble wrapping his head around it.

“Hey,” he breathes, setting everything down by his feet and closing the door behind him, locking it as well before striding into the room proper.

“I would get up for an appropriate greeting, but,” Naomi says, gesturing to the cat in her lap, fully asleep and snoring faintly.

Johnny huffs a laugh, “Right,” he starts, closing the rest of the distance between him and the couch. “Hi,” he says, bending at the waist for a peck of her lips. Naomi tilts her head up to him with a soft smile and her eyes drift closed before he presses his lips to hers, once, twice, and again, before pulling away.

Naomi’s eyes are still closed serenely when Johnny pulls away and makes himself comfortable next to her on the couch, throwing an arm over the back rest. Naomi leans back and Johnny puts his arm over her shoulders to pull her against his side.

Naomi lets her head loll back, smiling softly up at him, “Hi,” she says.

Johnny gives her his soft little half smile. “Hi,” he says, tucking her hair behind her ear before pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with one finger. “These are nice, by the way.”

Naomi cocks an eyebrow playfully. “Nice?”

Johnny huffs a laugh, “Yeah. They look good, I like ‘em, you’re fuckin’ adorable. What do you want me to say?”

Naomi bites her lip around a grin, “I’ll take fuckin’ adorable.”

Johnny rolls his eyes but gives her his fond half smile again, “Course you will. You are though.”

Naomi feels her cheeks flush, chewing the inside of her lip, “Thanks,” she mutters.

Noticing that Bennet has fled, Naomi unfolds her legs and tucks herself against Johnny before picking her pipe back up. She offers it to Johnny, “Do you partake?”

Johnny sighs, “I wish I could. But, God forbid I ever get hurt on the job and piss dirty, I wouldn’t get workman’s comp.”

Naomi sucks a breath through her teeth, “Of course, I’m sorry. Do you want me to put it away?”

Johnny huffs a laugh and pulls her tighter against his side, “You’re fine, babe, don’t let me rain on your parade. But, before I forget, I did bring drinks.” Johnny presses a kiss to her temple before getting up.

Johnny crosses the living room to where he left his things in a pile by the door and bends down to pick up a paper bag. He pulls out a six pack of stubby bottles and sets them on the coffee table before extracting a pint of Crown and a bottle of Coke. Johnny crumples the paper bag and tosses it over his shoulder, vaguely in the direction of the rest of his stuff, and spreads his hands, like; ‘Ta-dah!’.

Naomi can’t help but giggle, and then the oven beeps to indicate it’s preheated. Naomi stands and walks around the coffee table to loop her arms around Johnny’s waist, tilting her head up for a kiss that Johnny happily gives. “Thank you,” she mutters against his lips before pulling away.

Johnny watches Naomi sashay towards the kitchen before picking up his wares and following after to put everything in the fridge. Johnny opens the fridge to slide his six pack on the bottom shelf before putting the bottle of Coke in the door. Johnny opens the freezer and tucks the pint of Crown next to the ice trays before closing it again. When Johnny turns away from the refrigerator, Naomi is bent over the open oven, sliding the pizza on the rack. She closes the oven, setting the timer for twenty minutes before turning around.

Naomi puts a hand on her hip, “So, what should we do for the next twenty minutes?”

Johnny bites his lip around a grin, he has a few ideas, all right. But they have all night for that, so Johnny shrugs. “We can just sit and have a drink, if you want.”

Naomi smirks at him like she knows exactly what he’s thinking, drumming her nails against the stove top. She shrugs, crossing the kitchen to open a cupboard to the left of the sink and grab down a fancy crystal tumbler. Johnny leans against the counter and crosses his arms, cocking an eyebrow.

Naomi shrugs again, “I hardly ever drink at home so when I do, I like to do it right,” she says.

Johnny huffs a laugh, uncrossing his arms, “Fair enough. Ice?”

Naomi smiles and nods, “Yes, please.”

Johnny nods, turning back to the freezer. He grabs an ice tray and the bottle of Crown, setting them on the counter before reaching in the fridge for the bottle of Coke.

“You can leave that in there, for now,” Naomi says. “I like it on the rocks every once in a while.”

Johnny looks at her over his shoulder before shrugging and grabbing a beer instead. Johnny straightens up and nudges the fridge closed with his hip before twisting his cap off and flicking it in the direction of Naomi’s kitchen trash can. The cap banks off the wall and lands in the open trash. Johnny barks a surprised laugh, “That never happens! Well, cheers to that, babe,” he says, holding his stubby bottle aloft and grinning ear to ear.

Naomi giggles and clinks her fancy tumbler against his brown glass bottle, “Cheers,” she mutters before taking a sip.

Johnny tilts his head back for a long pull of his beer, closing his eyes, and Naomi looks her fill at him while he’s not paying attention. He truly is magnificent. The long line of his throat works up and down, Adam's apple bobbing as he takes swallow after swallow. Naomi licks her lips subconsciously. Johnny looks huge in her tiny kitchen, shrinking the space around them and sucking all of the air out of the room until she feels like she can’t breathe, white knuckling the edge of the countertop to keep herself upright.

Pulling her eyes away from Johnny when he detaches his lips from the bottle, Naomi takes a long sip of her own drink, willing her rabbiting heartbeat to calm down. When she looks back up at Johnny he’s already looking down at her, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. Naomi licks her lips again before clearing her throat. “Do you wanna sit and listen to some music?” She tries not to wince at the sound of her own voice, coming out high pitched and nervous.

Johnny resists the urge to tease Naomi for her sudden shyness, swallowing down the ‘I don’t bite’ comment on the tip of his tongue. He nods, gesturing back out to the living room, “Lead the way, babe.”

Naomi nods, flush blooming high on her cheeks, and pushes her glasses up before grabbing her drink from the counter and walking back out to the living room. Johnny follows after, shamelessly checking out her ass.

Naomi sets her drink on the coffee table and walks towards the entertainment center in the corner of the room. Johnny settles on the couch and watches her meticulous little movements. She bends at the waist, peering closely into a tall glass cabinet, humming to herself as she searches for what she wants. Naomi comes up victorious a few minutes later, plucking out five different clear plastic CD cases before kneeling in front of her stereo.

Naomi places each disc in their place delicately, closing the tray again and leaving the cases stacked on top of the stereo before grabbing the little remote to take it back to the couch. She grabs her drink from the coffee table and makes herself comfortable next to Johnny, who puts his arm around her shoulders and tugs her against his side. Johnny presses a kiss to the crown of her hair and a gleeful giggle manages to escape as she lets her head rest against his shoulder. Naomi presses play on the first disc she selected, settling further against Johnny. They listen to music in silence, Johnny occasionally humming under his breath as Naomi taps her foot to the rhythm.

The quiet is comfortable but intimate, the dulcet tones of Fleetwood Mac playing in the background. Naomi likes that she and Johnny can just be together, neither of them feeling the need to fill the air with pointless small talk. A few tracks into _Rumours_ the timer on the oven beeps. Johnny moves to get up but Naomi stills him with a hand on his knee.

“Let me get it, I’ll be right back,” Naomi says, patting Johnny’s knee before bracing herself to get up. 

Naomi walks into the kitchen and turns the oven off, sliding the pizza out and setting it on top of the box on the counter to cool. Naomi closes the oven and crosses to the fridge, pulling it open before calling out to Johnny, “Do you need a beer?”

“Please and thank you,” Johnny calls back.

Naomi grabs a stubby bottle out of the remaining five-pack and the pint of Crown to top off her own drink before taking them out to the living room.

Johnny is sitting on the couch, fingers laced together with his hands tucked between his knees, looking over at her tall CD rack.

“Hey,” Naomi says, bringing his attention to her. She hands him his unopened beer with a soft smile. Johnny returns it, taking the bottle from her and popping the cap off.

He flicks the cap through the archway leading to the kitchen like he wasn’t even thinking about it. It’s obviously a deep-seated force of habit, but he’s mindful enough of it to aim, at least.

Naomi chuckles to herself, walking between Johnny’s knees and the coffee table to settle on his other side, picking up her glass to top it off. “I’m gonna let the pizza cool before I cut it, wanna keep listening to Fleetwood or change it?”

Johnny shrugs, “I’m down to finish _Rumours_ , but it’s up to you,” he says, draping his arm over her shoulders and tucking her back against his side.

Naomi giggles, “How do you feel about Queen?”

“Fuckin’ love ‘em, what album you got?”

Naomi barks a laugh, “All of them, but I just put in the greatest hits.”

Johnny nods, “Right on, let’s hear it, babe.” Naomi giggles again and nods up at him before pressing play on the little remote. _Another One Bites the Dust_ starts to play before Naomi skips it. Johnny cocks an eyebrow at her, which earns him a side eye and a shrug.

Johnny lets it go, attempting to get back on track, “Your collection is pretty impressive.”

Naomi scoffs, “You should have seen it before.”

Johnny feels his brow furrow, “Before what?”

Naomi sighs, “It’s kind of a long story, well, not so much long as it is shitty. The pizza has probably cooled down, I’ll go cut it if you let me up.”

Johnny sighs as well, his breath rustling the hair by her ear before he presses a kiss to her temple and lets her go. He seems like he wants to say something but is holding it back.

“I’ll be right back,” she says, bracing a hand on his knee to push herself up from the couch.

“I’ll be here,” Johnny calls after her as she walks into the kitchen, she can feel Johnny’s eyes heavy on her until she’s out of his line of sight.

Naomi quickly cuts the pizza before plating two slices for her and Johnny each, taking the plates back out to the living room. Naomi sets a plate in front of Johnny before settling herself back on the couch, tucking her feet up under her and setting her plate in her lap. Naomi picks up a slice of pepperoni pizza and blows on it before taking a bite.

Johnny clears his throat beside her, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Naomi chews slowly, exhaling through her nose as she swallows and licks her lips. “No,” she starts, “we should probably get this out of the way.” Naomi sets her slice back on the plate and turns fully to face Johnny.

Johnny mirrors Naomi, setting his plate on the coffee table before reaching for her hand.

Naomi laces her fingers with his, smiling softly before she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “So. My ex, the one that got me into dancing, Logan? Well, once upon a time we shared this apartment.” Naomi pauses, picking up her glass and swirling the ice and whiskey around before taking a sip.

Johnny cocks an eyebrow. “And?”

“And, for about six months it was pretty good, then he met Britney. He took a liking to her and introduced me to her as a friend, before he floated the idea to me that she should become part of our relationship. I was hesitant at first, but I liked her and started to develop some real feelings for her. She moved in here, we all slept in the same bed. We even rotated who got to sleep in the middle every night and had group dates and our own separate dates. It was good for awhile, great even. Until it wasn’t. Things shifted between Logan and Britney, they became secretive. I always felt like I was out of the loop. We had all been together for about four months when I came home from work one night, and they were gone. Everything was gone. The apartment was ransacked. I found poor Bennet locked in the bathroom. I honestly thought we’d been robbed, that Logan and Britney were hurt or in danger, until I found the note taped to the fridge. It was Britney’s handwriting but it sounded like Logan, and I’ll never forget what it said. ‘Don’t call the cops. We’re sorry.’”

Johnny stares at her, eyebrows in his hairline and his jaw slack before he snaps it closed. Johnny blinks and clears his throat. “Well, fuck. I… fuck. They took _everything?”_

Naomi nods, “Yep,” she says, popping the p. “Everything but the furniture. And my clothes, besides a few pieces Britney must’ve taken. My stereo, my record player, all my vinyls, my CDs, cassettes, video tapes, some kitchen shit. I don’t know if they took it all to sell, or keep, or what, but, I never heard from them again. Never got the chance to ask.”

“Jesus Christ,” Johnny mutters, “I… just, fuck. I have no idea what to even say. That’s so fucked.”

Naomi nods again, “Yeahhhh,” she drawls. “It took me a long time to get closure because I never knew _why_ , but I did enjoy the old fashioned photo bonfire in the parking lot,” she says, picking up her slice for another bite.

Johnny chuckles despite himself, picking up his own plate and biting into a slice. “Well that’s a God given right after a break-up. It’s a shame everything is going digital, pressing a button doesn’t have the same effect.”

Naomi giggles behind her hand as she chews, licking her lips and swallowing, “Too true,” she says, pushing her glasses up her nose again.

“Still,” Johnny starts, “I’m sorry that happened.”

Naomi gives him a soft smile, “I appreciate that, Johnny, but it wasn’t your fault. Nor was it mine. Shitty people do shitty things, just for the sake of being shitty.”

Johnny laughs, tossing his head back with the force of it. “You got that right, babe. You’re better off.”

Naomi bites her lip around a grin, nodding. “I like to think so.”

Johnny catches her eye, giving her his soft little half smile. Naomi holds his gaze, her lower lip still trapped between her teeth as she watches the tender look in Johnny’s eyes transform into something more heated.

Johnny swallows before licking his lips, setting his plate back on the table and taking Naomi’s from her lap to set it on the table as well. “C’mere,” Johnny breathes, grasping Naomi’s hand to pull her into his lap.

Naomi goes without complaint, swinging a leg over his lap and winding her arms around his shoulders. Johnny grasps her by the hips, settling her fully in his lap as her knees bracket his thighs. Johnny nuzzles his nose along hers softly before claiming her lips.

Naomi gives a little whimper, coming out her nose as a little puff of air against his lips. Johnny parts his lips, Naomi’s parting under his with gentle guidance, and swipes his tongue against hers. Naomi moans into his mouth, massaging her tongue against his own as she cards her fingers into his hair with a tug.

Johnny groans, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as Naomi rolls her hips against him. Johnny slides his hand up Naomi’s back, under her t-shirt, relishing the feel of her silky skin under his palm.

“Fuck, Johnny,” Naomi pants, breaking their kiss to rest her forehead against his.

Johnny growls low in his throat, sliding his hand down the expanse of her back to palm her ass, thrusting his rapidly hardening cock against her heated core. “What, baby? What do you want?”

Naomi tugs his hair again, panting against his lips as she rolls her hips, letting out a little moan. “Mmm, you. I want you, Johnny, fuck.”

Johnny groans before claiming her lips again, nibbling at her lower lip before licking into her mouth, each swipe of her tongue against his sending jolts of electricity racing down his spine. Naomi’s letting out breathy little moans and whimpers that travel straight to his throbbing cock, straining against his zipper. 

Johnny glides his hand up the length of her back to tangle his fingers in her hair. Johnny gives the hair wrapped around his fingers a gentle tug and Naomi breaks away from their kiss with a sharp moan, exposing the creamy skin of her neck that Johnny wants to mark as his.

Johnny tilts his head, nosing at Naomi’s pulse point before placing a kiss there. Naomi whimpers, leaning her head back to further expose her neck to him, giving his hair an encouraging tug as she bucks her hips against him. Johnny lays an open mouthed kiss over her pulse point, nibbling at her skin before sucking.

Naomi writhes in his arms, moaning in his ear as she rocks her hips against him, the heat of her core soaking through her thin shorts and pressing against his straining erection. Johnny sucks and nibbles at her skin before pulling away with a ‘pop’, laving his tongue over the spot before leaning back to admire his handiwork.

A perfect red oval blossoms over the column of Naomi’s throat, it’s not big but it should develop into a lovely dark violet shade. Johnny kisses the mark before making his way up her neck to her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth, nibbling and sucking. Naomi keens above him, grinding against him in earnest and Johnny growls low in his throat.

“Tell me what you want, baby. You want me to eat that sweet little pussy again? You want my cock, baby girl?”

“Mmm, Johnny. Fuck, yeah” Naomi pants. “Fuck me, please. I want you. Fuck, I want you so bad.”

Johnny hums, licking a stripe up her neck. “I got you, baby girl,” he purrs against her ear, before grasping her thighs and flipping her so she’s flat on her back on the couch.

Naomi lets out a gasp that tapers off to a moan as Johnny grinds his hard cock against her aching core. Naomi arches up, meeting him thrust for thrust as he devours her neck. “Johnny, please,” Naomi pants, tugging at his hair to bring his lips back to hers.

Johnny’s lips crash against hers, all teeth and tongues as they pant into each other’s mouths and grind with abandon. Naomi’s hands wedge between their bodies, tugging at Johnny’s belt with one as the other paws at his cock over his jeans. Johnny groans into Naomi’s mouth, supporting his weight on one arm as he helps her along.

Between the two of them they get Johnny’s belt unbuckled and his fly open, and Naomi dips her fingers behind denim to find skin and a well trimmed tuft of hair. Naomi moans into his mouth, her fingers wrapping tentatively around the base of his cock as she frees it from his jeans. He’s thick, hot and heavy in her hand, and impossibly hard. Johnny groans against her lips when she gives him a tentative stroke, bucking into her hand.

“Fuck, Johnny,” Naomi moans. “I want you inside me. God, want you so bad.”

Johnny growls low in his throat, “Put your arms around me, baby.” Naomi complies without question, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders before Johnny lifts her from the couch in one fluid motion.

Naomi gives a surprised squeal as he hoists her further up his waist and starts carrying her to her bedroom. Naomi giggles against his ear before nibbling at his lobe. Johnny groans low in his throat, crossing the threshold into Naomi’s room before depositing her on the bed.

Johnny strips his shirt off and Naomi follows suit before laying back on her bed, fully on display. Johnny takes in the sight of her; hair splayed out all around her, chest flushed, perfect little tits rising and falling with her rapid breathing as she supports her weight on her elbows. Johnny strokes his cock lightly under Naomi’s rapt attention, nibbling on her lip as she rubs her thighs together.

“Lemme see that pretty pussy, baby girl,” Johnny rasps, kicking off his shoes so he can step out of his jeans.

Naomi’s breath hitches, faced with a fully naked Johnny. His muscles are thick and defined; built for strength and dexterity, with a perfect dusting of golden hair down his chest and thighs and around his cock. His erection juts out from his body, firm and veiny with an upwards curve. “Fuck,” she breathes.

Johnny eyes her expectantly and Naomi’s brain catches up with what he had said. Without a moment's hesitation Naomi whips her shorts off, tossing them over the edge of the bed before they’re followed by her panties.

Naomi spreads her knees, feet planted on the mattress so she’s spread out before him.

Johnny groans, hooking his arms under her thighs to drag her to the edge of the bed as he kneels down to bury his face in her cunt. Naomi throws her head back with a high pitched moan as Johnny wastes no time devouring her, sucking her clit between his lips and flicking over it with his tongue.

_“Fuckfuckfuckfuck._ Oh, God, Johnny,” Naomi babbles, reaching down to card her fingers through Johnny’s blonde locks, holding him where she wants him.

Johnny groans against her center, pointing his tongue to probe at her entrance as he reaches over her stomach to rub her clit with his fingertips.

Naomi cries out, arching her back and tugging Johnny’s hair as she rocks her hips into his face. Johnny groans again and the vibrations make her shudder, tightening her thighs around his head before he cups the back of each knee and pushes her thighs towards her chest, pinning her in place as he sucks her clit again.

Johnny slides his middle finger into Naomi’s pretty little pussy, massaging her g-spot with a _come hither_ motion, and Naomi lets out a high pitched cry that tapers off into a long moan. Her silky walls already starting to flutter around his single digit. Johnny slides his ring finger in alongside the first and Naomi jerks in his grip, her thighs trying to clench closed against his hold, one of Naomi’s legs wrapping over his shoulder as he keeps the other pinned to her chest.

“Oh, God, _fuckfuckfuck._ Don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop. I’m so close, God, just like that, baby, fuck,” Naomi babbles, gyrating her hips against his face as he fucks her with his fingers and sucks at her clit. Naomi makes the prettiest noises when she’s about to come, especially when they’re not muffled by a t-shirt or club music thumping in the background.

Johnny’s cock is so hard it aches, dripping pearly liquid down his shaft. Naomi’s moans and whimpers getting higher and breathier as the fluttering of her walls becomes a more rhythmic spasm, before clenching down around his fingers.

Naomi’s orgasm slams into her, feeling her cunt clamp down on Johnny’s fingers as she cries out, “Oh, fuck, Johnny! Johnny, I’m coming, oh, fuck!” Convulsions wrack her body as wave after wave crashes over her, curling in on herself before arching her back, pressing her head against the mattress before going boneless.

Naomi lies there, just catching her breath as the occasional tremor makes its way through her limbs, before blinking the black spots from her vision. When she can focus, Naomi’s eyes land on Johnny, stroking himself with a loose grip.

“Where are your condoms, baby girl?” Johnny asks, meeting her eyes as he bites his lip.

“In there,” Naomi breathes, pointing to the lone drawer in her bedside table. Thank God she picked some up when she was out, she didn’t have any stocked up.

Johnny slides the drawer open, extracting the box of _Trojan Magnums_ before tearing into it. He pulls off a single foil packet, tossing the box over his shoulder and leaving the remaining strip on the bedside table before closing the drawer.

Johnny rips into the packet with his teeth, rolling the condom down his shaft under Naomi’s rapt attention. Johnny gives himself a few strokes, Naomi watching as she nibbles at her lip and plays with her nipple piercings. “Are you ready for me, baby?”

“God, yes,” Naomi whimpers, nodding up at him.

Johnny steps forward, pressing the tip of his cock to her entrance before sliding up over her clit teasingly. Naomi keens, tilting her hips before Johnny grasps the back of her knee, holding her in place. He slides the tip of his cock back down through her folds before pressing at her entrance. Naomi whines, writhing against his grip, and Johnny thrusts forward.

Naomi gasps as Johnny penetrates her with one, achingly slow, thrust. Pressing forward until he’s fully sheathed inside her, stretching her and filling her so completely Naomi sees stars.

“Fuck, Johnny, you’re so big,” Naomi pants, bucking her hips against him as she silently wills him to move. “God, you feel so fucking good.”

Johnny groans, “Fuck, so do you, baby girl. That little pussy’s so tight and hot for me, feels so good, baby, goddamn.”

“God, Johnny, fuck me with that thick cock. Make me fucking take it,” Naomi mewls.

“Fuck, you don’t have to tell me twice, baby girl,” Johnny growls, finally pulling out before slamming back in, jostling her up the bed.

Naomi cries out, pressing her head back against the mattress before propping herself up on her elbows to watch Johnny’s cock thrusting in and out of her. She can feel every inch of him stretching her and filling her up, _fuck_ , she can practically feel him in her stomach.

Johnny sets a slow and steady, yet incredibly effective, pace. Fucking into her with long deep strokes that hit her g-spot. Every. Single. Time. Naomi feels her eyes roll back in her head, flopping back on the bed as Johnny has his way with her.

Naomi has moved on from the ‘babbling’ stage in her ecstasy to the ‘animalistic moaning’ stage, letting out moans and groans that border on painful sounding, but she’s just completely blissed out as he thrusts into her at a steady pace. Johnny lays a hand flat on her stomach, pressing down with the heel of his palm above her pubic bone as he thumbs at her clit, and she’s right back to babbling.

“Oh, God, fuck. Yes, Johnny, just like that. Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come again. Just a little faster, baby, _pleasepleaseplease,_ oh, fuck,” Naomi pants.

“Mmm, come for me, baby girl,” Johnny growls, picking up his pace. “Come all over this cock.”

Naomi lets out gasping moans, writhing against him as her pussy clenches down on him, over and over again. Johnny groans low in his throat, thrusting into her shallowly as she rides out her orgasm. She recovers from the second orgasm quicker than the first, propping herself up on her elbows and leveling him with a heated stare, hair mussed and pupils blown wide behind the lenses of her glasses.

“I want you to take me from behind,” Naomi breathes, “On my hands and knees.”

Johnny groans, sucking a breath through his teeth as he pulls out of her tight heat, Naomi whimpering as he does. “All you had to do was ask, baby girl. Turn over.”

Naomi bites her lip around a devilish little smirk, taking her glasses off to set them on the nightstand before turning around and kneeling on the edge of the bed. Johnny groans as she leans all the way down, pressing her cheek to the bed with her ass high in the air. Naomi in this exact position that night at the club, less than a week ago, flashes in Johnny’s mind. He has a chance to do _exactly_ what he wanted to do.

Johnny runs both hands up the back of her silky thighs to palm at her ass, squeezing her cheeks and spreading her for his predatory gaze. Naomi moans, leaning back into his touch. Johnny blows a gentle stream of air over her wet pussy, making Naomi gasp and tremble, before he points his tongue to probe at her entrance. Naomi whimpers, pressing back into his face and Johnny delivers a gentle spank to her ass.

Naomi gasps again, and Johnny would smirk if his mouth wasn’t busy. He licks through her folds before finding her clit, flicking his tongue back and forth over it as he spanks her again, a little harder. Naomi gasps and moans and Johnny pulls away with a smirk, spanking the other cheek. Naomi moans again. “You like that, baby girl?” Johnny asks, delivering another spank, both cheeks turning rosy.

“God, yes,” Naomi whimpers. “You can do it harder.”

Johnny groans, biting the globe of her ass before delivering a firm spank. Naomi cries out, “Fuck, yes, Johnny,” followed by a long moan.

Johnny smooths his hand over her reddening skin before delivering another spank. Johnny gives the other cheek the same treatment, going back and forth, spanking and soothing each cheek until both are littered with palm prints and Naomi is a babbling mess. Dripping wet and begging for his cock.

“Fuck, Johnny. I need you, please fuck me. God, _pleasepleaseplease.”_

Johnny gives one last swipe of his tongue through her folds before straightening back up, lining up with her entrance and sliding home. Pulling out and thrusting back in at a generous pace.

Naomi groans long and low, tilting her hips down so he presses against her g-spot with each thrust. “You gonna come for me again, baby girl? I’m not gonna last much longer like this,” Johnny groans.

“Yes, Johnny. Just fuck me, feels so good,” Naomi whimpers.

Johnny growls low in his throat, wrapping his fingers around Naomi’s hips hard enough to bruise as he picks up a punishing pace, fucking into her tight heat with abandon.

Naomi meets him thrust for thrust, panting and mewling as he pounds her from behind. Heat starts to coil low in his belly, his rhythm faltering as his orgasm builds. “Fuck, you ready baby?” Johnny groans, “I’m so fucking close.”

“God, yes, baby. I’m right there, just keep fucking me just like that,” Naomi pants, pushing herself up on her hands and arching her back.

Johnny growls low in his throat, grasping Naomi’s shoulder as he fucks her, practically impaling her on his cock.

Little moans punch out of Naomi with each thrust, getting higher and breathier until she comes with a keening wail. Her already tight pussy clenching down on him as she cries out, tossing her head back with the force of it.

Johnny pounds into her, panting as the coil of heat low in his belly gets tighter and tighter until it cracks like a whip, howling as he buries his cock in her to the hilt. He throbs inside her tight heat, spilling in the condom as wave after wave of his orgasm crashes over him.

Before his knees go out from under him, Johnny pulls out of Naomi, the dragging sensation almost painful against his overstimulated cock. Naomi whimpers, likely in the same boat, before flopping over on her side with a groan.

Johnny flops down beside her, letting his legs hang over the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. Johnny crosses his arms behind his head, trying to blink his vision back into focus. “Wow,” he breathes.

Naomi giggles, turning on her back and scooting over to tuck herself against Johnny’s side. “Yeah. Wow.”

Johnny huffs a laugh, draping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. “Can you feel your legs?”

Naomi snorts, but tests it, bending her knees and flexing her feet. “Yeah, mostly.”

“Good,” Johnny starts, “You can use the bathroom first.”

Naomi giggles, “What a gentleman, considering it’s _my_ bathroom.”

Johnny waves a hand lazily, like; irrelevant. Naomi huffs a laugh and rolls her eyes, moving to get up before Johnny tightens his hold around her shoulders. Naomi looks up with a question on her lips that Johnny answers with his own, pressing his lips to hers in a tender, chaste kiss. Breathing comfortably through his nose as he strokes a thumb over her cheek. Naomi feels herself smile into the kiss before Johnny pulls away.

“Okay,” he breathes, barely above a whisper. “Now you can go.”

Naomi feels herself flush at the sudden, rather _intimate_ intimacy. _Does that make sense? Probably not, I can barely think right now._ “Thanks,” Naomi mutters, at a loss of what else to say.

Naomi gets up, standing on Bambi legs before making the short walk to her bathroom without her glasses, not thinking to put them on beforehand, but she can see well enough to make it without bumping into anything. She closes the bathroom door behind her, running the sink before doing her business. She flushes the toilet and washes her hands in the already running sink before wetting a cloth to run between her legs. Naomi rinses the cloth again, wringing it out before tossing it in the hamper.

Naomi turns the sink off, drying her hands before leaving the bathroom again and flipping the light off on her way out. She walks back into her bedroom to find Johnny right where she left him, arms tucked behind his head with a serene smile on his face, eyes closed.

“Hey, handsome,” Naomi coos, prompting Johnny to open his eyes and blink up at her. “Bathroom’s all yours.”

Johnny gives her his soft little half smile before pursing his lips at her and making little smooching sounds. Naomi huffs a laugh, rolling her eyes fondly as she leans down to give him a kiss. She presses her lips to his once, twice, and again before pulling away. Johnny smiles up at her again before moving to get up. Naomi watches Johnny walk into her bathroom and the door close behind him before she starts picking up all the collateral damage around the room, starting with her clothes.

Naomi puts on her glasses and finds her shorts and panties first, pulling them on before looking for her t-shirt. She spots a puddle of black fabric on the floor in front of the closet, scooping it up and pulling it on before she realizes it’s Johnny’s Metallica t-shirt. As she’s about to pull it off, Johnny comes back from the bathroom.

“Hey,” Johnny starts, his dick showing a stirring interest at finding Naomi swimming in his t-shirt. It hangs baggy around her shoulders and almost down to her mid-thighs, but damn, does it look fucking sexy. Her hair’s still sex messy, lips kissed swollen and bitten red. “You look hot, babe.”

Naomi giggles, “Well thanks, babe. I put it on by mistake, where’s my shirt?”

Johnny shrugs, “Keep that one on, I’ve got another I can wear.”

“You have to wear that one to work tomorrow, it’s fine,” Naomi starts, moving to pull the t-shirt over her head.

Johnny crosses the room in one stride, grasping her wrist to stop her. “Wear it, babe. I want you to.”

Naomi bites her lip, giving a shy little smile, “Okay.” Naomi lets the hem of the shirt drop back down, giggling. “It might be a little weird, but, I have like, men’s basketball shorts that I sleep in sometimes if you want to wear a pair of those?”

Johnny barks a laugh, “Depends, they belong to any ex-boyfriends?”

Naomi rolls her eyes, “No, I bought them for myself, so they’re probably a little small but you're welcome to them.”

Johnny shakes his head, “I’m good, babe. Thanks, though,” he says, scooping up his jeans and pulling them on. He zips and buttons them, but pulls his belt out of the loops so they hang low on his hips.

Naomi subconsciously bites her lip, eyeing Johnny’s abs and mouth watering v-cut. That’s one thing that’s been missing from all of their encounters so far. Naomi has yet to get her mouth on him, she doesn't know how well he’ll fit in her mouth, but Naomi will cross that bridge when she comes to it.

“Babe?” Johnny says, his tone arching up in a question, and Naomi realizes belatedly he must’ve asked her a question.

“Hmm? Sorry, what?” Naomi asks.

Johnny huffs a laugh, “I was just saying the pizza’s probably cold by now but do you want to go out and finish it?”

Naomi opens her mouth to respond when her stomach growls loudly. Naomi clenches her lips shut, covering her mouth with her hand as she giggles.

Johnny chuckles along. “I’ll take that as a yes, come on, babe,” he says, holding his hand out for her to take.

Naomi nods, lacing her fingers through his, “Lead the way, Adonis.”

Johnny looks back at her over his shoulder, throwing her a wink, and Naomi practically swoons.

_Lord, this man is going to be the life and death of me._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Velociraptor Screech*  
> SEEEEEXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
